Schwestern der Schatten
by Maev Schattenrabe
Summary: Kibu und Maev, zwei Schwestern, wie sie verschiedener nicht sein könnten, haben zwar eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, doch hält die Zukunft völlig unterschiedliche Schicksale für beide bereit, welche nur durch eines zusammen gehalten werden...Die Schatten..
1. Vorwort

**Schwestern der Schatten**

**Rating:**** Eigentlich eher M (18) als T (16),** wegen sexueller und gewalttätiger Handlungen zwischendurch. Warum nun doch T? Weil es so leichter für andere World of Warcraft-Fans findbar wird und weil diese besagten Handlungen sehr estäthisch dargelegt werden, nicht diskriminierend, brutal oder gar pornografisch, obszön.

**Genre: **Hauptsächlich Fantasy, Drama, aber auch etwas Humor und Romanze sind drin. Spannend und ungewiss.

**Danksagung und Charakterbelehrung:**_Ich möchte mich im Voraus schon einmal bei folgenden Personen bedanken, welche mir fleißig und sehr erfolgreich in meiner Geschichte geholfen und mich vor allem auf die Idee gebracht haben, diese hier zu veröffentlichen. _

_ Mimus,_ mein treuester Freund und Gefährte, welcher trotz Allem ein hinterhältiger und arroganter Schattenpriester sein kann.  
_Mercredias,_ meinem guten Freund und Magier, welcher heimlich den Nachtelfen hinterher schaute und mich wählte, wenn auch nur kurz.  
_Salvenius_, bester Freund Mercredias' und der Schurke, welcher die Frauen verrückt macht und nichts unversucht lässt, um doch noch ein Herz zu erobern.  
_Slaeth,_ ein echter und wahrer Schurke, der mir ein guter Freund ist und in verzwickten Situationen zur Seite steht und von dieser niemals fort weicht.  
_Mineros,_ ein Pirat, wie im Buche beschrieben, immer bereit für eine gute Buddel voll Rum und ehrlicher Verführungskünstler, welcher daran arbeitete den Rekord zu brechen, als er mich traf.  
_Lucreziá,_ eine Jägerin, die trotz Verlobung den Schurken wählte und so zwei Herzen brach, auch wenn sie es nicht böse meinte.  
_Carmila_, eine Hexe, die den Männern den Krieg angesagt hat und ihrer Freundin Lu und einigen anderen gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht.  
_Allaria, _welche mir wie eine Schwester war, obwohl sie mich kaum kannte.  
_Merdisare,_ welche nur kurz in der Geschichte vorkommt und mich wahrscheinlich nur aus Legenden kennt.  
_Rhunaion,_ ein Verfechter des Rechtes im Sanktum und guter Freund und Mitstreiter von Mimus.  
_Tremerea_, eine eiskalte Magierin mit Herz, die mich ermutigte und mir mit Rat und Tat in der Liebe zur Seite stand.  
Auch dem Troll _Orthof_widme ich hier meinen Dank, trotz eines sehr kurzen aber wichtigen Auftrittes.

Des Weiteren danke ich der _ELLAR LIL INTH_ welche sich im Sanktum der Hexenmeister in Silbermond nieder gelassen hat und hier eine nicht unwichtige Rolle spielt. Insbesondere zu erwähnen sind _Salmarin, Rythel, Melwion und Lorri_, da ihre Namen in meiner Geschichte wohl am häufigsten fallen werden).

Noch zu erwähnen natürlich meine neue Bruderschaft _'Fies und Gemein'_, die mich 'anwarb' und so einen Teil dazu beitrug, dass ich meinen alten Orden verließ, bevor sich ein Desaster ereignete.

_Die restlichen Charaktere sind entweder frei erfunden oder von Blizzard erstellt und nur von mir geliehen!!!_

**Vorwort**_Diese Geschichte ist nicht völlig frei erfunden, denn wer von Euch das Online Rollenspiel 'World of Warcraft' spielt weiß, dass man sich seinen Charakter auf so genannten 'RP-Servern' erstellen kann. In meiner Geschichte wird zunächst die Vorgeschichte zweier dieser Charaktere geschildert, den Blutelfen-Schwestern Kibu und Maev Shadowrook. Meine Geschichte beginnt mit der Trennung der beiden, welche sich allerdings nicht 'ingame' ereignet hat, sondern lediglich erklärt, warum die Beziehung der Schwestern so angeschlagen ist. Die eigentliche Geschichte aus dem Spiel setzt mit der Ankunft Kibus und Maevs in Silbermond an, bei der eigentlich klar sein müsste, das die beiden Charaktere nicht mehr das Geringste miteinander zu tun haben, deshalb ist die Geschichte auch gesplittert geschrieben. _

_Im Laufe der Handlung verästeln sich die verschiedenen Ereignisse und Beziehungen so sehr miteinander, dass auch Hintergrundhandlungen anderer Charaktere mit eingebracht werden müssen, um der Geschichte noch vollkommen folgen zu können, doch ich denke, den goldenen Mittelweg gefunden zu haben._

_Da die beiden Schwestern immer noch 'ingame' aktiv sind, kann ich nicht sagen, wann genau diese Geschichte zu ende sein wird oder ob sie überhaupt jemals ein Ende findet. Trotzdem freue ich mich, Euch hier den ersten, zu Papier gebrachten, Teil der Geschichte, nämlich die Vorgeschichte der Schwestern, präsentieren zu können und hoffe auf zahlreiche Kommentare._

Mit diesen Worten...

,#³"¨¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸**Schwestern der Schatten**¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨¨"³#,


	2. Kapitel 1 Maevs PoV

,#³"¨¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸**Schwestern der Schatten**¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨¨"³#,

_Kapitel 1 _

„Das Haus, es steht in Flammen! Schnell hilf mir!" schrie Maev panisch beim Anblick des brennenden Hauses und griff nach einem Eimer, um ihn gleich darauf mit Wasser aus dem Brunnen zu füllen. Schnell eilte sie zu den Bruchstücken die noch übrig waren und peitschte das eiskalte Nass darauf, ohne Erfolg, der schwarze Rauch entzündete sich an den kleinen Funken erneut. Mit rußverschmiertem Gesicht und Tränen in den Augenwinkeln brach Maev zusammen und prallte hart auf ihren Knien auf. Das Szenario war perfekt. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, alles war zerstört, ihr einst so wunderschönes und prunkvolles Haus stand nicht mehr, es war von den Flammen verwüstet worden. Rauch und Qualm umhüllten sie und die giftgrünen Flammen loderten gefährlich in den nachtschwarzen Himmel hinauf, welcher von Wolken verhüllt war. Maev begann zu schluchzen. Von weitem näherte sich eine Gestallt dem Haus. Es war eine junge Frau, vielleicht 23 Menschenmonde zählten ihr Haupt. Ihr langes tiefschwarzes Haar, in welchem nur ein dünnes Haarband steckte, viel ihr leicht auf die Schultern und ihr hübsches Gesicht war besorgt und ebenfalls beschmutzt.  
„Alles wird gut wird...es wird schon irgendwie wieder alles in Ordnung kommen." Ihre lange rote Robe glitt mit jedem Schritt über den Boden und war mit Dreck und Erdreich besudelt. Maev blickte die junge Frau mit nassen Augen an und bebte.  
„Nein, es wird nicht wieder alles gut werden...wird es nicht!" schrie sie, während sie begonnen hatte zu weinen und ihre Hände vor das mitgenommene Gesicht hielt.

Bei genauerem Betrachten konnte man erkennen, dass die beiden Frauen Schwestern waren. Beide hatten dasselbe rabenschwarze Haar, eine sehr weibliche Figur und ein hübsches Gesicht, doch Maev war etwas jünger als ihre Schwester Kibu. Auch ihre Interessen gingen eindeutig auseinander, Kibu konnte sich schon in jungen Jahren, in welchen ihre Schwester noch mit den Schwertern ihres Vaters gespielt hatte, für Magie begeistern. In ihrem Heimatdorf im Immersangwald gab es sehr viel davon und so verbrachte Kibu den Großteil ihrer Zeit damit, mit den Manawürmern vor Ihrem Haus zu spielen und den Gesängen der Wälder zu lauschen, wohingegen Maev lieber verstecken spielte und die Würmer erschreckte. Mit den Jahren wurden die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Schwestern immer weitläufiger, Kibu begann die Bücher im Sanktum zu studieren und erlernte Tag für Tag neue Magie, welche sie im Alltag auch häufiger zu benutzen lernte und Maev...Ja, Maev ließ des Öfteren gewisse Gegenstände in der Küche ihrer Mutter verschwinden oder nahm sich die beiden Schwerter ihres Vaters, um damit in den Wald aufzubrechen und zu üben. Auch die Charaktereigenschaften gingen stark auseinander, wo sich die beiden früher doch so gut verstanden hatten, herrschten jetzt Streiterei und Gezanke. Maev war so etwas wie ein Freigeist. Sie liebte es tagelang umherzustreunen und nicht nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Ihr war es gleich, ob man sich dort um sie sorgte, denn sie selbst wusste ja, sie würde wieder zurückkommen, nur etwas später als erwartet. Sie war dickköpfig, stur und vor allem konnte sie perfekt mit Worten umgehen. Was harmlos klang war in Wirklichkeit eine Drohung, wer mit ihr zu feilschen versuchte, der konnte nicht von dem Handel profitieren, sie war einfach zu geschickt und gewitzt. Kibu hingegen war ehrlich, klug und liebenswert. Sie war das genaue Gegenteil ihrer Schwester Maev, mehr als eine gewisse äußerliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihr war nicht geblieben. Das hübsche Elfenmädchen streunte nicht herum, sondern blieb zu Hause bei Mutter und Vater, half im Haushalt und lernte fleißig all ihre Lektionen der Magie. Die Leute im Dorf waren sehr gut auf die Blutelfe zu sprechen, sogar der Orkstamm im Nebendorf kannten sie flüchtig. Wenn allerdings der Name ‚Maev' fiel blockten viele einfach ab, denn es war meistens so, dass wenn ihr Name genannt wurde, dann doch eher in unangenehmen Situationen und verbunden mit Diebstählen oder irgendwelchen Streichen.

Nun knieten die beiden Frauen nebeneinander im Dreck vor den Trümmern ihrer Welt. Die Eine weinte bitterlich, die andere war zutiefst mitgenommen und erschrocken über das, was sie vor sich sah. Als Kibu Maev die Hand auf die Schulter legte, strich diese sie weg. „Lass mich!" Kibu blickte ihre Schwester besorgt an.„Maev.. wir kriegen das schon wieder hin, wir bauen das Haus neu auf… du wirst schon seh..."„Nein, das werden wir nicht. Du denkst immer du bist ach so toll und alles wird schon irgendwie wieder so werden wie es einmal war…doch das wird es nicht, verstehst du? Bist du nur so dumm, oder tust du so?" Maev hatte sie abrupt unterbrochen und schrie nun förmlich. Hinter ihnen knackte es im Gebüsch, als eine Gestallt aus dem Dickicht hervor brach. Kibu konnte ihre Schwester gerade noch zur Seite schubsen, ehe die grobe Kriegsaxt auf den Boden nieder sauste.  
„Was zum Teufel…"  
„Lauf!" schrie Maev. Kibu rollte sich ab und machte einen Satz, welcher sie knapp vor dem zweiten Hieb retten konnte.  
„Was ist das für ein Ding?" rief Kibu ihrer Schwester zu, welche gerade damit beschäftigt war, Halt an einem Ast zu finden.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es ist uns nicht sehr freundlich gesinnt…PASS AUF!" Kibu drehte den Kopf, konnte dem Schlag allerdings nicht mehr vollständig ausweichen und wurde hart von dem Schlagring des Gegners an der Schulter getroffen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht taumelte sie nach hinten und sprang mit letzter Kraft zur Seite, um einem weiteren Hieb auszuweichen. Der Gegner war groß und klobig. Er schien nicht von dieser Welt zu sein, denn in seinen Augen loderte dasselbe Feuer, wie zwischen den Resten des einst so prächtigen Hauses. Dazu kam das Paar riesiger Hörner, welches sein Haupt krönte, auch die mächtigen dunklen Hufe fielen direkt auf, genau wie der Körper, welcher über und über mit Muskel bedeckt zu sein schien. Maev, welche nun fast wie eine Katze auf dem Baum hing, balancierte auf einen der Äste, welcher sich genau über der Teufelswache befand und zückte das Schwert ihres Vaters, als das Wesen zu sprechen begann. Die ‚Stimme', welche eigentlich gar nicht als das bezeichnet werden konnte, grollte wie der Donner über die beiden Mädchen hinweg.  
„Närrisches Elfenpack…hättet Ihr Euch doch nur damals entschlossen dem großen Illidan Sturmgrimm folge zu leisten und Ihm zu gehorchen, so müsste ich Euch jetzt nicht auch noch töten, wie all die anderen, die es nicht verdienen fortan ein Leben in dieser Welt zu führen. STERBT!" Kibu, welche verletzt am Boden lag, war fassungslos. Es stimmte, sie hatte ihre Eltern nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem sie am Haus angekommen waren, aber das hieß doch nicht gleich…nein, das konnte nicht sein. Der Dämon holte zum Schlag aus, Kibu kniff die Augen zusammen, bereit in die Geschichte der Sin'Dorei einzugehen, doch nichts geschah. Nichts außer einem dumpfen Aufprall. Kibu öffnete die Augen und sah Maev, welche auf dem Wesen hockte, den Schwertknauf in der Hand, welcher bis zum Griff im Nacken der Wache steckte. Eine dunkle Flüssigkeit besprenkelte den Boden und ebenfalls Maevs Gesicht.  
„Maev.." Kibu wollte ihre Schwester in die Arme nehmen, doch sie wehrte es ab.  
„Fass mich nicht an!" Kibu wich zurück. Maev blickte auf. Wut war in ihren Augen zu lesen.  
„Aber was..?" „Es ist deine Schuld! DEINE!" Kibu wusste nicht, wovon Maev da sprach und dieses Unverständnis stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Deine Idee war es doch, mich mit zum See zu nehmen, nur wir beide, wir sollten mal wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen…PAH!" schnaubte sie. „Wegen dir, waren sie alleine, waren wir nicht da um sie zu beschützen…Unsere Eltern sind TOT! UND DAS WEGEN DIR! ES IST DEINE SCHULD!" fauchte Maev ihre Schwester an. Kibus Augen weiteten sich.  
„Aber das ist nicht wahr! Wir konnten es nicht wissen, wären wir ebenfalls zu Hause gewesen, wären auch wir jetzt tot, Maev, es war nicht unsere Schuld." Maev stieß Kibu zurück.  
„Nein, da hast du Recht, es war nicht unsere Schuld, es war ganz allein deine! Denkst du denn, ich hätte unbedingt mit dir an den dummen See gewollt, wenn du nicht darauf bestanden hättest? Denkst du denn, ich hätte Interesse daran gehabt, deinen langweiligen Geschichten über die Magie in diesem Wald zu lauschen? Oder mir anzugucken, wie du die Umgebung von der Verderbnis läuterst?" Kibu war fassungslos. Wie konnte Maev ernsthaft glauben, was sie da von sich gab. Niemand hätte auch nur ahnen können, dass die brennende Legion über ihr Heimatdorf her fiel, während Kibu und ihre Schwester gerade am See waren.  
„Ich hasse dich, Kibu, du hast unsere Eltern auf dem Gewissen!" Maev stand auf. Kibu blickte sie an.  
„Warte." Maev schüttelte ihre Hand ab.  
„Lass mich."„Maev, bitte..."  
„LASS MICH!" Die Jüngere funkelte böse. „Ich verschwinde… was hält mich noch hier? Nichts…leb wohl,…‚Schwester'!" Kibu sprang auf, um Maev von ihrer Idee abzubringen, doch Maev war schneller. Das nächste was Kibu sah, war der immer näher kommende Erdboden, das letzte die völlige Dunkelheit, welche sie umgab. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war Maev fort und mit ihr das Haus und ihre geliebten Eltern, Kibu war allein…


	3. Kapitel 2

_Kapitel 2 _

_Maevs PoV_

Maev war verzweifelt und wütend. Furchtbar wütend auf ihre Schwester. Im Grunde war es richtig, dass Kibu am Tod ihrer Eltern keine Schuld traf, wie konnte sie auch ahnen, dass ausgerechnet bei einem ihrer unendlichen Versuche, die beiden Schwestern näher an einander zu führen, die Brennende Legion über ihr Heimatdorf her fiel und ihre Eltern tötete. Niemand hätte es wissen können. Doch Maev suchte einen Schuldigen, ja, sie brauchte jemanden, dem sie die Schuld zuweisen konnte und die Wahl war eindeutig auf Kibu gefallen, da sie in den letzten gemeinsamen Jahren eh nie viel von ihrer, so hoch gelobten, Schwester gehalten hatte. Kibu war sogar schon fast zu einer Art Rivalin für Maev geworden, sie konnte sie nicht ausstehen. Egal was es war, Kibu konnte es besser, egal worum es ging, Kibu hatte Recht, Maev hasste diese Tatsache. Wahrscheinlich war Maev sogar noch mehr an dieser Entwicklung schuld als Kibu selbst, denn die Ältere wollte überhaupt gar nicht so perfekt und erwachsen sein, wie sie nun einmal dastand. Aber Maevs Meinung ließ sich nicht ändern, sie hatte sich den Hass auf ihre eigene Schwester nun einmal in den Kopf gesetzt und da saß er auch fest.

Der Vorfall hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, Maev konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an ihre Schwester, sie sah sie in ihren Gedanken und in den nächtlichen Träumen, wie sie sie auslachte und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte.  
„Versager!" lachte sie, „Du bist es nicht wert, ein Mitglied unserer Familie zu sein, schau dich an." Maev wachte nachts schweißgebadet in ihrem Lager auf und konnte dank ihrer unstillbaren Wut nicht mehr einschlafen. Sie konnte nicht essen, nicht schlafen und verzweifelte schier an ihrer Hilflosigkeit. Ihre Eltern waren tot und Kibu war schuldig. Dieser Satz brannte sich in ihr Gehirn ein und rief sich selbst durch den sengenden Schmerz immer wieder in Erinnerung. Tot. Maev war ein Wrack. Sie hatte niemanden mehr, nicht dass sie jemals irgendwen gebraucht hätte, aber allein der Gedanke daran, dass ihre einst so geliebten Eltern nicht mehr auf dieser Erde verweilten und ihre Schwester für sie auch noch Schuld an ihrem Tod hatte, brach ihr das Herz und verbannte jegliche anderen Gefühle, die Linderung versprachen.

Am Abend traf Maev in Morgenluft ein, einem kleinen Dorf fern ihrer Heimat im Immersangwald. Es war relativ ruhig, hier und da brüllte ein Drachenfalke und man konnte das Knistern der aufgestellten Fackeln und Glaslaternen wahrnehmen. Im Hintergrund war Getuschel und Wispern zu hören, welches aus den wenigen Häusern und Bauten an Maevs Ohr drang. Ja, hier war alles ruhig, hier hatte niemand etwas von den Vorfällen erfahren, die sich, nicht all zu weit entfernt, zugetragen hatten. Seufzend packte Maev ihr Hab und Gut und kehrte in der Taverne ein, um sich das erste Mal seit drei Tagen zu Gemüte zu führen. Sie hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger, aber um nicht noch mehr an Gewicht und Kraft zu verlieren, zwang sie sich zum Essen. Das Fleisch war köstlich und sehr zart zubereitet, das Gemüse schmeckte seltsam fremd, wie nicht von dieser Welt und Maev genoss die Köstlichkeit. Nach einem Krug voller kaltem erfrischendem Met machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Ein Zuhause hatte sie nicht mehr und auch sonst nichts, was sie irgendwie ans Überleben halten könnte. Das einzige was sie beherrschte, war ein Teil des Diebeshandwerks, aber so konnte man wohl kaum leben…oder doch? Als der Wirt an den Tisch kam um abzurechnen zückte Maev zwei Silbertaler und legte sie ihm in die Handfläche, stieß dabei aber mit ihrem Fuß gegen seinen Knöchel. Der Wirt heulte auf und hielt sich das Bein.  
„Oh, verzeiht Herr, ich habe Euren Fuß nicht gesehen, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein?" fragte sie mit unschuldiger Miene, während sie unbemerkt die kleine Schlaufe des Geldbeutelchens mit dem Messer durchtrennte, welches an der Schürze des Wirts baumelte. Schnell ließ sie es unter ihrem Gewand verschwinden und verabschiedete sich. Das letzte was sie hörte, als sie die Taverne wieder verließ war ein Wutschrei, doch der interessierte sie nicht weiter, denn in ihren Händen lag ein voller Beutel, bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Münzen. Maev grinste. Gut, vielleicht ließ es sich eine Weile so leben. Wo sie allerdings schlafen würde, das wusste sie noch nicht und so machte sie sich auf, etwas den Wald zu erkunden. Immer noch beschäftigt mit ihrer Beute geriet sie an eine Lichtung auf der ein junger Mann saß und leise ein Lied summte. Maev blieb im Schatten der Bäume stehen und lauschte dem wunderschönen Gesang des Mannes. Er handelte von Wäldern, dessen Schönheit noch heller und reiner war, als die der hübschesten und ehrwürdigsten Frau auf Erden. Er besang das Mondlicht und das Grün der Bäume, die funkelnden Sterne und die Farbenpracht seiner Heimat. Maev lächelte, dieser junge Elf gefiel ihr. Er strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die fast nicht normal zu sein schien. Sein Gesang beruhigte sie seltsam und ließ sie die Strapazen der vergangenen Tage vergessen, verbannte ihren Schmerz und den Hass, den sie Tage lang mit sich herumgetragen hatte und hinterließ nur unendliche Schönheit und Bewegtheit in ihrem Herzen. Der Elf saß im Schneidersitz auf einem Stein, welcher genau im der Mitte der Lichtung lag und das Mondlicht umspielte sein rotbraunes langes Haar, welches zu einem Zopf gebunden war, was es allerdings auch nicht wirklich bändigte. Er trug eine schwarze Robe, durchsetzt mit rotem und güldenem Stoff, dazu einen überdimensionalen Stab, welcher vor dem Stein im Gras lag. Maev dachte nach. Er musste so etwas wie ein Priester sein. Priester hatten die Eigenschaft des Öfteren gerne zu reimen, zu rätseln und zu singen, sie waren Heiler und Barden zugleich, was sich auch nicht ausschloss.

Maev hatte gerade beschlossen sich entspannt an einen Baum zu lehnen und den Klängen zu lauschen als sie jäh aus ihrer gemütlichen Stimmung gezerrt wurde, als neben ihr im Gebüsch etwas raschelte. Es war nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dennoch, Maev hatte es gehört. Sie fokussierte die Stelle, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Schnell verschwand sie im Unterholz um abzuwarten, was als nächstes geschehen sollte, sie hatte gelernt sich perfekt zu tarnen, niemand würde sie so schnell finden. Sie spähte auf die Lichtung. Der junge Mann schien nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben, er sang friedlich weiter vor sich hin. Als Maev gerade die Spannung fallen lassen wollte, erschien dicht hinter dem Elf ein Schatten, kaum wahrnehmbar und doch, Maev konnte ihn sehen. Er materialisierte sich langsam zu einem älteren Blutelfen, welcher ein schwarzes Tuch vor dem Gesicht trug und auch sonst gänzlich in Schwarz gekleidet war. In seinen beiden Händen blitzten Dolche. Maev reagierte sofort, wofür sonst war ihr Training nütze gewesen, wenn nicht, um einem Wehrlosen Hilfe zu leisten.  
„Hey!" schrie sie über die Lichtung. Sowohl der junge Sänger als auch der Schatten blickten sie verdutzt an, worauf der junge Elf bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war und sich umblickte, genau in das Gesicht seines Gegners.  
„Verdammt…" er stemmte sich flink in die Höhe und wich dem betäubenden Schlag aus, indem er den Schurken an der Schulter packte und über sich wirbelte. Aus dem Gebüsch brachen weitere Gestallten, alle ebenfalls in Schwarz gekleidet und mit Dolchen bewaffnet. Maev erschrak. Sie kannte diese Leute. Es waren Auftragsmörder, Assassinen, welche dafür bezahlt wurden, Menschenleben zu töten. Manchmal töteten sie aber auch nur für eigene, egoistische Zwecke, um nicht entdeckt zu werden beispielsweise. Maev kannte sie daher, da sie vor einiger Zeit, lange bevor sich der Tod ihrer Eltern ereignet hatte, den Anführer dieser Gilde kennen gelernt hatte. Es war mehr ein dummer Zufall gewesen. Sie hatte ein paar nützliche Tipps von ihm angenommen und war oftmals zu ihm gegangen, um ihm von ihren Problemen und Fortschritten in der Schattenkunst zu erzählen. Aber was taten sie hier? An einem so friedlichen Ort und warum wollten sie diesen Mann…töten? Der junge Elf versuchte sich zu verteidigen und kämpfte wie ein Stier, doch gegen die Übermacht war er nicht gewappnet. Mit einem Ruck zog ihn einer der Auftragsmörder mit einer Metallkette, welcher er dem Elf von weitem um das Bein geworfen hatte, auf den Boden, ein anderer stieß in mit einem gekonnten Tritt zur Seite und ein Dritter zückte seinen Dolch, um dem Barden die Kehle durchzuschneiden.

Maev schrie erbost und trat ins Licht. Stille. Rechts neben ihr tauchte ein Mann auf, größer als sie und bestimmt dreimal so alt.„Was willst du Göre? Weißt du nicht, wer wir sind oder bist du einfach nur zu töricht? Vielleicht sollten wir deinem kleinen schändlichen Leben ein Ende setzen…" Er hob zwei Finger und ein Schattenkrieger verschwand, um gleich darauf hinter Maev wieder aufzutauchen, den Dolch bereits erhoben. Maev zog die Luft scharf ein.  
„Versuch es doch…" Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und stach zu, der schwarz gekleidete Elf fiel, mit einem Ausdruck von Verblüffung in den Augen, ins Gras und blieb reglos liegen. Die dunkle Gestallt kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Das wirst du büßen, ich werde dich…" Maev blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht, ohne jegliche Furcht und vollkommen selbstgefällig.  
„Was, wirst du?" fragte sie ihn hart. Der Mann schnaubte als er sie erkannte.  
„Maev…das hätte ich nicht gedacht, du hier. Was treibt dich nach Morgenluft?" Maev blieb ernst.  
„Das geht dich nichts mehr an, Taleb. Fakt ist, ich bin hier und ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr ihn umbringt." Der junge Elf, welcher immer noch hilflos am Boden lag blickte verwundert nach oben, ehe er mit einem der Füße, die ihn umringten hart nach unten gedrückt wurde. Der Anführer der Assassinen lachte hohl.  
„Ha! Und wieso sollten wir nicht gleich euch beide umbringen, Kleine?" Maev grinste.  
„Na, weil du mich noch brauchst, Taleb. Du weißt genau, ich bin jetzt schon besser als all deine Leute zusammen, du würdest es nicht wagen mich umzubringen. Aber versuch es nur, wir werden ja danach sehen, wer von uns überlebt…" Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter als sie den verdutzten Ausdruck auf Talebs Gesicht gewahr. Er war sprachlos, seine Mundwinkel jedoch schoben sich nach oben.  
„Schon gut…du hast gewonnen, ich will nicht noch mehr Männer verlieren…" ernst zischte er: „Aber bring deinem Freund Manieren bei, damit das ja nicht noch einmal passiert…" Maev nickte, auch wenn sie Talebs Worte nicht verstand. In solchen Situationen war es immer von größter Wichtigkeit, nicht aus der Fassung zu geraten und stets so zu tun, als wüsste man, wovon die Rede war. Taleb pfiff einmal und die Elfen waren verschwunden.  
„Auf Bald, Maev…" vielsagend blickte er die junge Elfe an und verschwand ebenfalls.

Maev atmete aus. Schnell schritt sie zu dem im Gras kauernden Elf und half ihm hoch.„Alles in Ordnung mit Euch?" fragte sie besorgt. Er nickte.  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, warum Ihr die Wut von Taleb und seinen Assassinen auf Euch gelenkt habt, aber eines interessiert mich doch…" der Elf blickte sie wartend an.  
„Wo habt Ihr so Singen gelernt?" Er lächelte. Maev hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin Maev, da habt Ihr ja noch mal Glück gehabt, dass ich gerade zufällig in der Nähe war, sonst hätte es ein schlimmes Ende mit Euch genommen." Sie lachte. Er ergriff ihre Hand.  
„Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar, wirklich, beinahe hätte ich mein Leben in den Händen dieser Banditen lassen müssen. Mein Name ist Mimus, ich bin Barde…na ja eigentlich Priester aber der Gesang und die Poesie interessieren mich eigentlich mehr." Maev lächelte.  
„Mimus also, freut mich auch sehr. Nun, erzählt, wir gerät ein Priester und Barde wie Ihr in eine solch verzwickte Situation?" Mimus blickte ernst drein, begann jedoch zu erzählen.

Er war mit seinem Bruder unterwegs gewesen um ein paar Aufgaben für seine Eltern zu erledigen. Sein Bruder, ungefähr in Mimus Alter war immer schon etwas übermütig gewesen und wagte sich viel zu nah an eine Bärenhöhle heran. Wie es wohl kommen musste waren die pelzigen Tiere in der Überzahl und so mussten die beiden fliehen, was auch glückte. Dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen waren beide voller Übermut und Selbstüberschätzung weiter in den Wald hinein gelaufen und waren sich nicht vollkommen sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch wussten, wo sie waren. Natürlich behauptete sein Bruder, er wüsste wo sie sich befanden und führte Mimus immer noch weiter in den Wald hinein, bis sie an eine Festung kamen. Mimus hielt es für falsch, sich ihr noch weiter zu nähern, doch sein Bruder war voller Tatendrang und Abendteuerlust und schlich sich näher heran. Mit Triumph in den Augen wollte er Mimus zeigen, dass seine Angst unbegründet war, doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn plötzlich war hinter ihm ein Assassine aufgetaucht, welcher ihn mit einem Schlag zu Boden brachte. Er blieb reglos liegen. Als Mimus das sah, war er mit all seiner Kraft auf den Assassinen losgegangen und hatte ihn in seiner Angst um seinen reglos daliegenden Bruder, getötet. Als er gerade dabei war, seinen benommen Bruder auf die Schultern zu nehmen verschwand ein Schatten im Gebüsch und das letzte was Mimus hörte waren die Worte, er würde seine Tat büßen müssen. Schnell verließen die beiden Brüder den Ort und kamen erst spät Heim.

Maev lauschte gespannt der Geschichte und nickte als Mimus zu Ende erzählt hatte.„So hattet Ihr wahrlich großes Glück, mit den Assassinen von Taleb ist nicht zu spaßen. Wenn sie töten wollen, dann töten sie…Die Ahnen der Sin'Dorei müssen über Euch gewacht haben." Mimus nickte.  
„Ich denke, ich hatte einfach nur Glück, dass Ihr vorbeikamt und mir das Leben rettetet. Wie kann ich euch meinen Dank jemals erweisen?" Maev grinste.  
„Das ist gar nicht so schwer, Ihr könntet mir einen Schlafplatz und einen vollen Metkrug vorbereiten und damit wäre es vorerst getan." Mimus lächelte.  
„Sehr gern, was immer Ihr wollt, auch wenn ein gemütlicher Schlafplatz und ein großer Krug Met wohl das Mindeste ist, was ich für Euch tun kann." Sie traten den Rückweg nach Morgenluft an und kehrten erneut in die Taverne ein, wo sie auf ihr Wohl und auf das all der anderen Elfen tranken, bis es Morgen wurde. Das Interesse am anderen wuchs schnell, Mimus war Maev auf Anhieb sympathisch, sie liebte seinen leichten Lebensstil, die Ruhe die er ausstrahlte und noch dazu kam, dass er sogar noch ein sehr hübscher und stattlicher Elf war. Mimus seinerseits mochte Maev, nicht nur wegen ihrer weiblichen Kurven, sondern weil sie etwas besaß, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte. Vielleicht war sie ja diejenige, welche sogar die Schönheit des Waldes in den Schatten stellte und das sagte er ihr auch. Der Alkohol tat den Rest und so kam es dass der Barde und die Diebin nach häufigeren Treffen ein Paar wurden. Maev war glücklich, endlich waren der Hass und die Verzweiflung der letzten Tage vergessen und was zählte war nur noch die unendliche Vertrautheit der beiden Elfen. Mimus nahm sie bei sich auf und eigentlich hätte das Leben so schön sein können, wäre da nicht das Versprechen, was Maev Taleb gegeben hatte…Sie wollte zurückkommen und Aufträge annehmen. Im Gegenzug bekam sie etwas Geld, um sich durchs Leben zu schlagen, so lautete die Abmachung. Doch Mimus wusste von dieser Abmachung nicht das Geringste. Er hatte sie einmal danach gefragt, woher Maev Taleb kannte, sie hatte geantwortet er sei ein flüchtiger Bekannter, nichts weiter.


	4. Kapitel 3

_Kapitel 3 _

Maev wartete in der Taverne auf Mimus, welcher am Abend zu seinem Lehrmeister gerufen worden war, aus welchem Grund, das wusste keiner der Beiden. Die Tür sprang auf und Mimus trat herein, stattlich wie immer, in seiner schwarzen Kutte, die rotbraunen Haare lässig zum Zopf gebunden, ein gerolltes Pergamentblatt in der Hand, welches mit einem Siegelring in der Mitte zusammengehalten wurde. Maev blickte auf und begrüßte ihren Liebsten mit einem sanften Kuss. Fragend sah sie ihn an.„Und? Was wollte man von dir?" Mimus grinste breit.  
„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht." Langsam ließ er das Pergament aus seiner Hand gleiten. Maev war verdutzt und betrachtete die Rolle. „Na los, schau schon nach." Grinste der junge Elf. Maev nahm das Blatt, entfernte den Ring und rollte es auf. Was sie da las, weitete ihre Augen und ließ ein Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen.  
„Aber das ist ja….FANTASTISCH!" jubelte sie und umarmte Mimus. „Dann bist du also endlich soweit und kannst in Silbermond lernen?" frage sie ihn lächelnd. Mimus nickte stolz.  
„Ja, das ist ein Empfehlungsschreiben meines Meisters, er sagt, er kann mir nichts mehr beibringen und so empfiehlt er mich dem obersten Lehrer in Silbermond, weißt du überhaupt, wie groß diese Ehre für mich ist? Ich warte schon so lange darauf, endlich in die Geheimnisse des Priestertums eingeweiht zu werden." Maev war glücklich. Mimus hatte es endlich geschafft, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen, er konnte nach Silbermond gehen, in die Hauptstadt der Blutelfen, ihres Volkes und dort bessere und höhere Fähigkeiten erlernen. Beide feierten den ganzen Abend zusammen mit Mimus Familie, welche sich so von den beiden verabschieden wollte. Es war ein herrliches Fest und alle waren glücklich und zufrieden. Als der Morgen graute packten Maev und Mimus ihre Sachen und brachen, mit reichlich Proviant im Gepäck auf in Richtung Silbermond. Die Reise würde nicht lange dauern, höchstens zwei Tage hatten die Dorfbewohner gesagt, trotzdem hatten Mimus Eltern den beiden Jungelfen viel zu viel mitgegeben, wie Eltern nun einmal sind. Sobald das Dorf außer Sicht sein würde, würde für beide ein neues Leben beginnen, doch sollte das glückliche Paar erst des Nachts erfahren, dass das Leben manchmal andere Dinge für jemanden geplant hat, als das, was man sich selbst wünscht und so würde schon in wenigen Stunden die Reise für jeden der Beiden allein weiter gehen…


	5. Kapitel 4

_Kapitel 4 _

Mimus sprang auf die Beine.  
„Pass bloß auf, der ist gar nicht so harmlos, wie er aussieht!" rief er ins Leere. Der junge Elf konnte niemanden in seiner Nähe sehen und doch wusste er, dass Maev irgendwo bei ihm war, vermutlich sogar hinter ihm, um ihn zu erschrecken, das würde ihr ähnlich sehen. Mimus schmunzelte. Der Drachenfalke hatte ihn bereits zum zweiten Mal umgeworfen, diese Tiere waren nicht nur stolz sondern auch sehr zäh. Seit gut sieben Minuten war der Kampf nun schon im Gange und Mimus war erschöpfter als der große rote Drache. Erneut steuerte er direkt auf den Priester zu, welcher sich schon in Kampfstellung begab, um den Angriff abzuwehren, doch bevor der Falkendrache überhaupt wenden konnte erstarrte er in der Luft und fiel mit einem dumpfen Ton zu Boden. Maev war hinter ihm aufgetaucht und hatte in mit einem ihrer neu erworbenen Dolche am Schädel erwischt. Diese Benommenheit würde zwar nicht lange halten, aber es würde schon reichen, um dem Tier eine Lektion zu erteilen. In letzter Zeit waren viele der Drachenfalken einfach über die Waldgrenzen hinüber gekommen und hatten wehrlose Elfen angegriffen. Maev und Mimus hatten davon gehört und sich überlegt, die Unruhestifter auszurotten, denn es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Verlassenen etwas damit zu tun hatten. Schnell machte Maev sich zu einem weiteren Angriff bereit, denn das Tier kam langsam wieder zu sich und es würde sicherlich nicht sehr erfreut über den Hinterhalt sein, so viel stand fest. Maev behielt Recht, mit einem Flügelschlag befand sich der Drache wieder in der Luft und steuerte direkt auf die hübsche Blutelfe zu. Maev grinste ungeduldig.  
„Na komm schon…" murmelte sie und der Drache kam. Und zwar mit einer unglaublichen Wucht, dass es Maev von den Beinen riss. „UH!"  
„Maev!" rief Mimus von weitem. „Pass auf!" Maev schüttelte benommen den Kopf und stieß sich zur Seite ab, um dem spitzen langen Schnabel des Tieres zu entkommen, dabei blieb sie an einer Wurzel hängen, welche aus dem Boden ragte und verfing sich mit dem Fuß.  
„Mist, verdammter…" Mimus war besorgt und kam so schnell es ging näher.  
„Was ist los? Steh doch auf!" Maev grummelte und rief zurück.  
„Du hast gut reden, ich hänge fest…diese dämliche Wurzel…" „Duck dich!" schrie Mimus und rannte so schnell er konnte auf Maev zu. Maev, sichtlich erstaunt, riss den Kopf hoch und erblickte den Schnabel des Tieres, welcher immer näher kam…und das mit rasender Geschwindigkeit. „…Verdammt, geh doch ab!" panisch ruckte Maev an der Wurzel, welche sich nur mit Mühen löste und ihren Fuß freigab. Aber es war zu spät, der Schnabel schnitt durch Fleisch und bohrte sich tief in Maevs Hüfte. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei verlor sie den Halt und schlug auf dem Boden auf. „Aaah!"

„Maev!" Mimus sah, wie das wahnsinnige Drachenfalkentier auf Maev zu kroch, bereit sie mit dem scharfen Schnabel in Stücke zu reißen. „Nein!" rief er und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf sich. „Hier bin ich, na komm schon, ich bin es doch, den du willst! Ja, komm schön her!" begann er und wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft. Das Tier ließ von Maev ab und schwang sich in die Lüfte, nun geradewegs in Richtung Mimus. Dieser erhob seinen Stab und eine Lichtsäule brach über dem Tier herein. Es fiel verletzt zu Boden, hatte aber scheinbar noch genügend Kraft, um seine Verletzungen zu rächen. Maev war vor Schmerz gelähmt, überall auf dem saftigen grünen Gras klebte frisches, warmes Blut. Ihr Blut, dennoch fasste sie noch einmal alle Kräfte in sich und schaffte es irgendwie aus ihrem Stiefeln einen Wurfdolch hervorzuzaubern. Mimus, welcher, von so viel Magie geschwächt, schwer keuchte, konnte nur noch das herannahende Federbüscheln wahrnehmen, nicht aber genaue Konturen, denn der plötzliche Mana-Abfall hatte seine Wahrnehmung geschwächt. Maev warf und hoffte. Das letzte Kreischen des Tiers ließ darauf schließen, dass Maevs Dolch es nicht verfehlt hatte. Mimus kam wieder zu sich und begriff erst langsam, was da gerade geschehen war, als er Maev blutend und völlig regungslos im Gras liegen sah. „Maev!" erschrocken eilte er zu ihr und begann sie mit seiner weißen Magie zu regenerieren und ihr neue Lebenskraft einzuflößen. Maev hustete, der Schmerz verflog. „Also das müssen wir auf jeden Fall verbinden, sieht übel aus…" sagte Mimus, auf Maevs Wunde deutend. Sie nickte und reichte ihm einen Leinenverband aus ihrer Tasche. Der Priester machte sich sofort daran die Stelle zu verbinden und nach einer längeren Pause konnte die Reise weiter gehen.

Maev jedoch blieb den ganzen Weg über ernst, ihr wollte einfach die Abmachung mit Taleb nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Er hatte gesagt, er würde sie aufsuchen, wenn er sie brauchte, doch das war bisher noch nicht geschehen und sonderbarerweise wollte Maev auch gar nicht mehr, dass es geschah, denn sie hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, welches sie wie ein dunkler Schatten auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte.

Mittags kehrten sie in ein Gasthaus am Waldrand ein und speisten vorzüglich, doch auch das munterte Maev nicht auf.  
„Was ist los?" fragte Mimus sie besorgt. „Ist es die Wunde?" Maev schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, da ist es nicht, ich…" sie schwieg. Was wollte sie ihm erzählen? Er wusste nichts über den Pakt zwischen Ihr und Taleb und erzählen wollte sie ihm nicht davon. „Wegen meinen Eltern…" Diese Ausrede benutzte sie immer, wenn sie mit Mimus über etwas nicht sprechen wollte und der attraktive Elf ließ es gelten, auch wenn er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, er wollte Maev einfach nicht zu nahe treten und sie mit seinen Fragen quälen. So nickte er auch dieses Mal und blieb stumm. Der weitere Nachmittag verlief weitestgehend ruhig und beide sprachen nicht viel miteinander. Es war als hätte sich Maevs dunkle Vorahnung wie ein Schleier aus schwarzem Leim über die beiden gelegt. Einmal fauchte Maev Mimus sogar an, als dieser eine Bemerkung zu ihrer Art des Geldverdienens machte, woraufhin wieder Schweigen folgte. Maev wartete. Sie hatte einfach dieses Gefühl, welches wie ein zentnerschwerer Stein in ihrem gesamten Bewusstsein lag. Irgendetwas würde geschehen, da war sie sicher und wenn sich eine Diebin einmal sicher mit so etwas war, dann würde auch etwas geschehen.

Die Nacht legte sich über die Welt und Mimus entfachte ein einfaches Lagerfeuer, an welches sich das Paar setzte und zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tage wirklich zur Ruhe kam. Maev starrte ins Feuer, Mimus stimmte ein Lied an, welches von der Geschichte der Blutelfen berichtete, dein Einfall der brennenden Legion und der Trennung der Elfen in zwei Völker, welche seit je her nur als Nacht- und Blutelfen bekannt sind. Maev genoss die Zweisamkeit und wollte es sich gerade an Mimus Seite bequem machen, als sie in den Flammen einen dunklen Funken züngeln sah. Sie erschrak und zuckte zusammen. Mimus blickte auf und sah die hübsche Blutelfe fragend an. Maev winkte ab und lehnte sich an ihn, blickte aber wie hypnotisiert in die Flammen, wo die dunkle Feuerzunge loderte. Mimus schien sie nicht zu sehen. Das musste das Zeichen sein. Taleb rief Maev zu sich. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem gesamten Körper aus. Sie wollte nicht gehen, denn wenn sie ging, würde sie alles für immer verändern, das wusste sie. Die Flamme wurde verlangender und verschlang all die anderen Flammen, das Feuer ging aus.  
„Hm?" Mimus blickte verwirrt zum Feuer. „Wie konnte es denn einfach…?"  
„Bestimmt ein Windhauch." Brach Maev ein. Mimus blickte sie still an.  
„Muss wohl…" murmelte er und entfachte das Feuer erneut. Maev saß kerzengerade und schluckte. „Ich muss fort." Mimus wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
„Wohin?" fragte er verwundert. Beinahe hätte Maev, ‚ich weiß nicht' gesagt, doch sie rettete sich im letzten Moment.  
„In das Sanktum des Ostens." Mimus nickte nur. Er fragte nicht warum und auch nicht wann, er strafte sie mit Stille. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und gab vor ein paar Sachen einzupacken, Maev hatte Schuldgefühle. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls und sagte ihm sie mache einen kleinen Spaziergang, er nickte nur. Ein Stück weiter die Straße runter lief Maev eine kleine schwarze Katze über den Weg, welche sie fordernd an maunzte. Maev hatte nichts zu fressen für das kleine Tier dabei also versuchte sie es zu verscheuchen, doch die Katze wollte einfach nicht gehen, sprang Maev sogar von der Seite an. Die hübsche Elfe fand das so seltsam, dass sie einen Augenblick stehen blieb und das Tier verwirrt anblickte, ehe sie begriff, dass dies der Bote war, von dem Taleb geredet hatte. Er würde sie zu ihm führen, also folgte Maev dem kleinen Tier durch den Wald bis hin zu einer verfallenen Ruine. Sie blickte sich um. Eigentlich war es noch nicht einmal eine richtige Ruine, es waren ein paar graue Steine, welche einen oder zwei vereinzelte Haufen bildeten. Dazwischen verteilt lagen ein paar Holzbalken, welche schon halb verwest und von Spinnweben zerfressen im verkohlten Gras lagen. Noch einmal blickte Maev sich um, dann erschrak sie. Sie wusste wo sie war. In Gedanken versunken musste sie ein ganzes Stück zurück gelegt haben, denn hier war der Ort, an welchem sie einst zu Hause gewesen war…Maev war heimgekehrt…


	6. Kapitel 5

_Kapitel 5 _

Was war hier los? Maev hatte keine Antwort auf diese Frage, eins jedoch wusste sie, dass das hier einst ihre Heimat gewesen und nun etwas verdammt faul war. Nun lag hier ein Hauch von Tod in der Luft. Der einstmals so wunderschöne Wald existierte nicht mehr, hier gab es nur noch verkohltes und besudeltes Land, die Erde unter ihr war schwarz und verwelkt. Sprachlos drehte sich Maev einmal im Kreis, ehe sie den erblickte, den sie eigentlich gar nicht sehen wollte. Taleb.  
„Überrascht?" fragte er ernst. Maev sagte nichts. „Das dachte ich mir auch nicht. Du weißt, wo du hier bist, richtig?!" auf diese Frage verlangte er keine Antwort, es war eine Feststellung, denn natürlich wusste er, dass Maev klar war, wo sie hier stand. „Schau es dir an. Ja ganz recht, es ist schrecklich, nicht wahr. Das ist die Verderbnis, von der einst deine Schwester sprach." In Maevs Augen blitzte es. Kibu. War sie jetzt auch daran schuld? Taleb lachte. „Sei nicht dumm, Maev. Du weißt genau, dass deine Schwester niemals die Kraft hätte so etwas zu tun. Nein. Hier sind weitaus größere Mächte am Werk. Der, den ich meine, sein Name ist…Illidan…" Maev funkelte Taleb an und wollte sich auf ihn werfen, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Aus der Einsamkeit, in welcher sich nur sie und Taleb befanden, tauchten dunkle Umrisse von Gestallten auf, dessen Augen in gelbgrüner Farbe loderten.  
„Du Mistkerl…" Taleb lachte.  
„Nicht doch." Er gab ein Zeichen und Maev folgte ihm, jedoch ohne es zu wollen, es schien als würden ihre Beine sie einfach hinter ihm her zerren. „Hast du schon einmal von der Geschichte gehört? Von Illidan und seiner Armee der Finsternis?" Maev konnte nichts erwidern, ihre Kiefer schienen aufeinander zu kleben. „Mir scheint nicht so. Ich werde es dir erzählen." Die beiden befanden sich nun an einer Stelle der Schneise, die Maev noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Hier herrschte Dunkelheit, um sie herum schwirrten gräuliche Lichter, so groß wie Blütenpollen und am Himmel zogen sich Nordlichter entlang. Taleb blickte sie direkt an. „Nun, Illidan Sturmgrimm hatte einst einen Bruder, Malfurion Sturmgrimm. Beide waren verliebt in ein und dieselbe Person, Tyrande Flüsterwind, die jetzige Priesterin der Elune in Darnassus, doch sie entschied sich für Malfurion als die brennende Legion über das Land kam. Illidan war außer sich und verriet seinen Bruder, indem er sich der Legion anschloss." Er blickte Maev düster lächelnd an. „Oh, dir kommt die Geschichte von zwei Brüdern und dem Verrat irgendwie bekannt vor?" Ein leises Lachen kam von seinen Lippen. „Gewiss…es ist auch deine Geschichte. Deine Schwester, Kibu, sie hat dich ebenfalls verraten, nicht wahr?" Maev wollte nicken, doch sie konnte nicht. „Weißt du wie Illidan den Verrat der Liebe heimzahlte? Er scharrte die Naga um sich und ist heute beinahe das mächtigste Wesen auf dieser Erde." Er drehte sich um und fixierte Maev mit seinen kalten Augen. Maev blieb dem Blick standhaft. „Das ist natürlich nur eine Kurzfassung, der Krieg tobte Jahre und wütet immer noch, auch du bist noch ein Teil der Geschichte, genau wie ich und deine Schwester." Maev verstand nicht auf was Taleb hinaus wollte. Doch diese Frage beantwortete er ihr in einem Satz. „Du möchtest es deiner Schwester heimzahlen nicht wahr? DU möchtest ihr zeigen, wie mächtig du bist und du willst deine Eltern rächen, habe ich recht?"

Ja. JA. Maevs Augen weiteten sich vor Verlangen ja sagen zu dürfen. Sie wollte Ihre Eltern zurück und Kibu sollte dafür büßen, was sie ihnen angetan hatte. „Sehr gut." Zischte Taleb leise in Maevs Ohr. „Es ist ganz einfach, du musst mir nur helfen und du wirst deine Eltern wieder sehen…" Maevs Herz klopfte. Sie würde ihre Eltern wieder sehen können, mit ihnen lachen und glücklich werden. Ja, das war es was sie wollte. Die Schattengestallten ließen von Ihr ab, sie konnte sich frei bewegen.  
„Wie kann ich dir helfen, Taleb? Sag mir, wie kann ich meine Eltern wieder sehen?" Taleb grinste dunkel.  
„Du musst Illidans Armee beitreten und für die Legion kämpfen, Maev. Hilf meinen Assassinen im Kampf, gegen alles was Unrecht ist." Maev blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und nickte dann langsam.  
„Ich bin bereit dazu."  
„GUT!" lachte Taleb gefährlich. „Du befolgst meine Anweisungen und ich verleihe dir im Gegenzug Kräfte und Fähigkeiten, damit du deine Eltern wieder sehen kannst und dich an deiner Schwester rächen kannst." Maev wartete. „Dein erster Auftrag ist simpel. Ich benötige ein Empfehlungsschreiben eines Priesters, um in den heiligen Tempel in Silbermond eindringen zu können. Dort befindet sich ein heiliges Sakrament, welches ich zur neuen Erschaffung eines dunklen Portals benötige. Eintäusche mich nicht, Maev, ich will es noch morgen Abend in meinen Händen halten…wenn nicht…" Die dunklen Gestallten bewegten sich verlangend und ein ohrenbetäubender gellender Schrei hallte in Maevs Kopf, so dass sie sich die Hände dagegen pressen musste und die Augen zukniff. „Und jetzt geh!" waren die letzten knappen Worte Talebs, bevor Maev sich in Dunkelheit gehüllt in der Nähe des Lagerfeuers wieder fand. Sie war entsetzt. Bis morgen Abend hatte sie Zeit um ein Empfehlungsschreiben eines Priesters in die Finger zu bekommen, sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich mit ihrem Leben dafür büßen, den Auftrag nicht erfüllt zu haben. Ihr Herz klopfte erbarmungslos gegen ihre Brust. Woher sollte sie so schnell ein Empfehlungsschreiben her bekommen, sie kannte keinen Priester…

Und dann fiel es ihr siedendheiß ein….Mimus besaß ein solches Schreiben…

Sie konnte es ihm unmöglich abnehmen, sie durfte es nicht, er hatte so hart dafür gearbeitet. Andererseits, es war nur ein Blatt Papier, sie würde im Gegenzug ihre Eltern wieder sehen. Und sie würde Ihr Leben verlieren, wenn sie es nicht irgendwoher beschaffte. Vielleicht würde Taleb es ihr auch wieder geben, wenn er es nicht mehr benötigte. Mit Mimus konnte sie nicht über die ganze Sache reden, dafür steckte sie jetzt zu tief in dem ganzer Schlammassel drin. Maev steckte in einem inneren Zwiespalt. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie konnte ja schlecht Mimus sein Schreiben stehlen und sich dann einfach auf und davon machen…oder konnte sie es doch?

Nein! Mimus war ihr Freund, ihr treuer Begleiter und Liebster, sie konnte ihn nicht so sehr verletzen. Aber wenn sie es nicht tat, würde sie sterben und ihre Eltern niemals wieder sehen. Und sie konnte es Kibu heimzahlen. Ja! Sie wollte ihrer Schwester gegenüber treten. Mit gemischten und bedrückenden Gefühlen kehrte sie zu Mimus ans Feuer zurück.  
„Da bist du ja wieder. Was gab es denn so dringendes zu erledigen, dass es nicht bis Morgen zeit hatte?" Maev murmelte etwas von einem alten Bekannten, welcher ihre Eltern noch gekannt hatte und Mimus nickte. „Ich verstehe." Nein, du verstehst gar nichts…und das was ich heute Nacht tun werde, wirst du erst recht nicht verstehen…ich verstehe es ja selbst kaum. Mimus nahm Maev in den Arm und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Der Tod deiner Eltern bedrückt dich sehr, hm?" Maev nickte und eine Träne glitzerte auf ihrer Wange. Mimus küsste sie von dannen. „Ich bin doch bei dir." Flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr. „Ich verlasse dich nicht, niemals." Sanft strich er Maev durch das schwarze Haar und nahm sie in den Arm. Maev erwiderte die Umarmung und küsste Mimus leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen.  
„Ich liebe dich, mein Liebster." Murrte sie. Mimus lächelte und seine Hand fuhr über ihre Wange.  
„Ich liebe dich ebenfalls, Liebste." Und mit diesen Worten schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager auf und schliefen ein…das heißt, einer schlief, Maev lag voller Sorge wach und wartete, bis es Dunkel genug war, um zuzuschlagen.

Mimus schnarchte leise neben ihr, als sich Maev aus seiner Umarmung befreite, sanft hob sie seinen Arm, glitt hinaus und legte ihn auf dem weichen Kissen wieder ab. Es war an der Zeit.


	7. Kapitel 6 Kibus PoV

_Kapitel 6 _

_Kibus PoV_

Nachdem Kibu aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte war sie allein. Ihre Schwester, Maev, war fort, auf und davon. Kibu rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. Sie verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging und ihre Erinnerungen an das, was zuvor geschehen war, kehrte nur schwerfällig und langsam zu ihr zurück. Das einzige was sie allerdings wusste war, dass Maev sie im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie wusste nicht warum oder was genau sich zugetragen hatte, aber in ihren Gedanken schwirrte das Wort ‚Verrat'. Die hübsche Blutelfe stand auf und blickte sich um. Vor ihr lag ein dampfender Haufen von schwarzem Erdreich, grauen Ziegeln und vereinzelten Holzbalken, der Boden auf dem sie stand war verkohlt und eine dunkle Flüssigkeit sickerte zähflüssig über das grüne Gras, welches noch an einigen Stellen übrig geblieben war und bei Berührung verdorrte. Das war nicht der Ort, den Kibu aus ihrer Kindheit kannte, der einst so friedliche Hain inmitten herbstlicher Gräser und Bäume, umringt von den Geschöpfen des Waldes, eingehüllt in den Gesang der Ahnen. Kibu war entsetzt was sie sah, vor ihr lag das Chaos. Eine breite Schneise hatte sich förmlich in den einst so wunderschönen und edlen Wald gebrannt. Diese Schneise war ungefähr so breit wie der Goldstrom, aber tausendmal dunkler und vernichtender. Er war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was die Elfe bisher gesehen hatte, hier handelte es sich nicht um einen Weg oder einen Pfad, nein, es war eine Schneise des Bösen. Der Boden war vertrocknet und geschändet, nie wieder würde hier neues Leben entstehen können. Die Steine und restlichen Pflanzen, die übrig geblieben waren, trugen den gleichen Hauch des Todes mit sich, wie der Boden und die Luft darüber, sie waren nicht saftig grün, sondern schwarz wie die Nacht. Die schwarze klebrige Flüssigkeit tropfte von den entwurzelten Bäumen und bahnte sich kriechend einen Weg immer weiter in den Wald hinein. Eine Todesschneise… Kibu konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen, denn langsam kehrten ihre Erinnerungen schmerzlich zurück in ihr Bewusstsein. Kibu war mit Maev hier her gekommen. Es hatte einen Brand gegeben, gelbe und grüne Flammen, welche nicht zu ersticken waren. Maev hatte geweint, die Schwestern waren hilflos. Ein Angriff, ihre Eltern … tot. Kibu keuchte. Ihre Eltern waren in dem Feuer gefallen. Maev. Sie hatte Kibu die Schuld an ihrem Tod gegeben, aber warum? Kibu wusste es nicht. Wie betäubt drehte sie sich langsam um, um erneut auf das Schlachtfeld zurück zu blicken. Hatte sie wirklich ihre Eltern auf dem Gewissen? Nein, das konnte unmöglich ihre Schuld sein. Wie hätte sie es auch anstellen sollen und vor allem, warum? Kibu schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein das kann nicht sein. Es war nicht meine Schuld, niemand konnte es wissen, niemand wusste von dem Überfall…" Bebend tat sie einen Schritt nach vorne und stieß mit ihren Zehenspitzen gegen etwas hartes, was unter der Berührung einen metallernen Klang von sich gab. Kibu blickte nach unten.

„Eine Streitaxt…aber woher…" Und dann kamen die Erinnerungen schlagartig wie ein eiskalter Regen zurück. Es war ein Dämon, der hier auf die beiden Schwestern gewartet hatte, um ihrem Leben ebenfalls ein Ende zu setzen. Doch sie hatten ihn überwältigt. Dieser Dämon…Kibu hatte ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. Sie dachte scharf nach, doch nichts. Eilig packte sie ihre übrig gebliebenen Sachen zusammen und verließ so schnell es nur ging, den Ort ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie musste ins Sanktum und zwar sofort. Dieser Dämon war ihr in einem Buch begegnet und sie war sich sicher, dass er irgendetwas mit dem Krieg, der vor Jahrzehnten gewütet hatte, zu tun haben musste. Kibu erinnerte sich nur schwach an das Buch. Es war ein violetter Einband gewesen und sehr alte, fast schon antike Blätter hatten sie angeblickt, als sie es aufgeschlagen hatte. Dieses Buch war böse und weitaus gefährlicher als jedes andere Buch über Magie, was sie je in ihren zarten Händen gehalten hatte…es war ein Buch der Schatten…

Kibu eilte hastig und mit festem Schritt in das Sanktum. Die Bibliothekarin sah von ihrem Pult auf.  
„Junge Dame, hier drin sind alle zu absoluter Stille verpflich…"  
„Es ist dringend, meine Eltern wurden ermordet, das Haus steht nicht mehr und draußen breitet sich das Chaos weiter aus. Ihr solltet besser schauen, dass sich hier bald niemand mehr aufhält, schafft alle wichtigen Bücher und Elfen hier raus, solange die Zeit noch reicht!" Kibu würdigte sie keines Blickes, sie musste so schnell es ging das Buch finden, ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit. Der grauhaarigen Elfe hinter dem Pult schien die Panik und das Entsetzen förmlich in das, für ihr Alter ziemlich junges, Gesicht geschrieben. Sie nickte und machte sich schnell auf in das obere Geschoss des Gebäudes, um die Mitglieder des Buchrates zu alarmieren. Kibu hatte sich unterdessen dem Untergeschoss genähert. Hier durften eigentlich nur erfahrene Magier herunter, aber für Kibu hatte man vor Jahren schon eine Ausnahme gemacht, da sie die Magie bereits sehr gut beherrschte und so wissbegierig war, wie niemand in ihrem Alter sonst. Sie atmete noch einmal durch, dann betrat sie die alte Steintreppe des Kellergewölbes und stieg hinab in die Dunkelheit. Der Raum wurde von Kerzen erhellt und in den Ecken hingen Spinnweben. Der hübschen Blutelfe war es hier unten noch nie ganz geheuer gewesen. Ein Flüstern lag in der Luft und von den aalglatten schwarzen Steinen tropfte vereinzelt Wasser hinunter. Einst, als sie noch kleiner war, hatte man ihr die Geschichte erzählt, hier unten würden die Memoiren der Ahnen der Sin'Dorei und die Geister ihrer Helden ruhen. Kibu hatte nicht eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, erst recht nicht, als sie das erste Mal hier hinunter kam. Es gab nur eine einzige Wand, denn die Krypta war rund, ganz am Ende der Steintreppe befand sich eine Art Altar auf welchem ein, in Stein gemeißelter, Wasserspeier stand und finster die Herunterkommenden anstarrte. Das Licht der Kerzen hüllte alles in ein geheimnisvolles Licht, welches sich an einem Glaskasten brach, der in einem Schränkchen unter dem Gargoyle stand. Darin lag, auf Samt gebettet, ein Buch. Es hatte einen violetten und mit Gold verzierten Einband und ein paar Seiten waren hinaus gerissen worden. Der Titel war nach all den Jahrhunderten nicht mehr zu erkennen. Das war es. Danach hatte Kibu gesucht. Langsam trat sie näher an den Schrein heran. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Der Wasserspeier starrte sie mit seiner düsteren Fratze an und je näher sie kam, desto lebendiger erschien er ihr. Langsam blieb sie stehen und öffnete das halbgeöffnete Türchen des Schrankes, um den Glaskasten näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er war verschlossen, jedoch gab es keinerlei Anzeichen einer Öffnung oder eines Schlosses. Kibu nahm es hoch und stellte es auf den steinernen Altar. „Merkwürdig…" murmelte sie in Gedanken versunken. Sie betrachtete es von allen Seiten, blieb jedoch erfolglos. Es gab keine Öffnung. Und auch kein Schloss. Aber vielleicht… Kibu schloss die Augen und murmelte ein paar fremde Worte. Die Kerzen begannen zu flackern und als Kibu die Augen öffnete materialisierte sich vor eben diesen in dem kristallenen Glas ein kleines Schlüsselloch. Kibu lächelte zufrieden. Aber wo war der Schlüssel zu diesem Schloss? Suchend sah sie sich um, ehe ihr Blick an etwas hängen blieb, was sich im Maul des Wasserspeiers befand. Es war zu weit hineingerutscht, um es irgendwie von Außen zu ergattern, also blieb Kibu nichts anderes übrig als mit der Hand hinein zu greifen. Langsam tastend spürten ihre Finger das seltsam weiche Metall und bekamen den länglichen Stiel des kleinen Schlüssels zu fassen. Kibu wollte ihre Hand gerade hinaus ziehen, als die Augen des Wasserspeiers zum Leben erwachten…

Mit einem Überraschungsschrei gelang es ihr, gerade noch rechtzeitig, ihre Hand den messerscharfen Zähnen zu entreißen und sich nach hinten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Gargoyle fixierte sie mit seinen pechschwarzen Rabenaugen und riss sich mit Mühe von den Überresten des Steingefängnisses los. Er war in seiner ganzen Form ein gutes Stück größer als Kibu und als er sich streckte und seine fledermausartigen Flügel ausbreitete füllte er die kleine Krypta fast vollkommen aus. Sein dünner Schwanz peitschte über die kalten Kacheln am Boden und seine klauenartigen Hände bewegten sich fordernd. Kibu trat ein paar Schritte zurück und spürte plötzlich die nackte Wand in ihrem Rücken. Sie saß in der Falle, die Treppe war viel zu weit weg, als dass sie sie hätte erreichen können. Und das Buch lag hinter dem Gargoyle, das war es doch, wofür sie eigentlich hier herunter gekommen war. Das schwarze Wesen stieß einen ohrenbetäubend hellen Schrei aus und fixierte den kleinen güldenen Schlüssel, den Kibu in der rechten Hand hielt. Kibu verstand, er wollte den Schlüssel, damit sie das Buch nicht in die Hände bekam.

„Den werde ich dir garantiert nicht wieder geben…" sagte sie entschlossen zu sich selbst und machten einen Schritt nach vorne, um sich bereit für einen Kampf zu machen. Als hätte der Dämon Kibu verstanden brüllte er erneut und trat ebenfalls ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung. In Kibu loderte ein Feuer des Kampfes, sie hatte gelernt die Magie soweit unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, dass sie mächtig genug war, um Kibu zu beschützen, wenn sie es wollte. Und das tat sie nun. Langsam legte Kibu den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die modrige Decke, ehe sie die Augen schloss, um sich zu konzentrieren. Das Feuer wuchs in ihr und eine Druckwelle wurde von Kibus Körper ausgelöst, welche den Dämon zum stehen brachte. Die Elfe, welche nun ein Stück über dem Boden schwebte, war umgeben von einer Art dunklem Flimmern, welches vor lauter Spannung nur so knisterte. In ihren Handflächen, welche nach oben geöffnet waren bildeten sich kleine Stickmata, kurz darauf begann es darüber ebenfalls zu flimmern und kleine Funken entzündeten sich. Die Funken wuchsen und wurden zu Feuerbällen und als Kibu die Augen öffnete und auf den Boden zurück glitt warf sie dem Dämon die Feuerkugeln entgegen. Dieser schrie mit Entsetzen und versuchte auszuweichen, doch zu spät, er wurde getroffen. Das magische Feuer riss ihm eine Seite seines Körpers, von Schulter bis Hüfte, herunter, welche zu Staub zerfiel. Der Gargoyle taumelte, konnte sich jedoch auf seinen Beinen halten und warf sich in Rage auf Kibu, welche unter dem Gewicht nach unten gerissen wurde. Keuchend wurde sie von dem Steinberg begraben, welcher mit all seiner, ihm gebliebenen, Kraft versuchte, Kibu den Schlüssel zu entreißen. Seine scharfen Klauen zerkratzten Kibu das Gesicht und als sie ihm den Schlüssel verweigerte, stieß er der bewegungsunfähigen Elfe die langen klingenartigen Finger in die Schulter hinein. Kibu fühlte einen eiskalten Schmerz und schrie auf, Blut sickerte auf den kalten Steinboden und durchtränkte die Robe. Blind vor Schmerz nuschelte Kibu ein paar Worte und der Dämon, welcher direkt auf ihr gelegen hatte, Barst unter dem Druck, der um Kibu herum entstanden war, in unzählbare Teile. Kibu blieb außer Atem und völlig benommen liegen. Eine Steinstatuette war gerade vor ihren lebendigen Augen zum Leben erwacht. Ungläubig betrachtete sie die Stelle, wo vor ein paar Minuten noch der Gargoyle gestanden hatte. Und das alles nur für ein altes Buch? Nein, da steckte mehr dahinter, hier ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Langsam stand Kibu auf und verzerrte das Gesicht. Der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter pochte seltsam und ungleichmäßig. Möglichst schnell schob sie den Schlüssel in das kleine Schloss und öffnete den Glaskasten, um gleich darauf das Buch heraus zu holen. Als sie es aufschlug puffte ihr eine kleine schwarze Dampfwolke entgegen. Kibu musste husten. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Eilig lief Kibu, das Buch unter dem Arm, die Stufen hinauf und verließ das Haus…

Schwer verletzt schaffte es die hübsche Elfe gerade noch sich in das nahe gelegene Dorf mit Namen Morgenluft zu schleppen. Im Gasthaus wurde sie gut versorgt und blieb erst einmal dort. In das Buch hatte sie bisher noch keinen Blick geworfen, allerdings würde sie es bald tun müssen, wenn sie erfahren wollte, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Nach einem köstlichen Abendmahl verschanzte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer, welches sie im Gasthaus belegte und holte das Buch zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es ein zweites Mal. Nichts geschah. Kibu durchblätterte die Seiten, auf welchen seltsame runenartige Schriftzeichen zu sehen waren, vorsichtig durch, stieß jedoch nicht auf ein einziges Bild. Doch sie war sich sicher, dieses Buch, welches sie hier in Händen hielt, war das gleiche Buch, das sie damals entdeckt hatte. Nur war es irgendwie…anders. Ja, es hatte sich verändern, aber wie war das möglich? Wie konnte sich ein geschriebenes Buch in all den Jahren verändert haben? Kibu wusste auf die Frage keine Antwort und begann ein paar der Runen zu entziffern. Gott sei Dank hatte man ihr schon früh das Lesen beigebracht und auch ein paar Runenkenntnisse gelehrt, so hatte sie nur wenige Schwierigkeiten das Gekritzel zu entziffern. Was sie las, erschreckte sie. Das Buch verfügte über dunkle Kenntnisse und berichtete über Magie, die nicht von dieser Welt stammte. Kibus Hände, welche den Einschlag umfassten waren eiskalt. Doch das merkte sie nicht, sie war zu vertieft in das Buch. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschienen Bilder, Bilder einer früheren Zeit, von Zerstörung und Schmerz, Hass und Dunkelheit. Sie sah Blitze zucken und dunkle Gestallten unaufhörlich durch ein Portal schreiten, welches von Flammen umgeben war. Kibu zuckte zusammen als die Bilderschar abbrach. Sie hatte die dunkle Magie gesehen. Die Zeilen flüsterten ihr zu, sie sprachen von einem Elf…sein Name war Illidan Sturmgrimm.

Kibu erschrak als sich erneut ein Bild formte. Dieser Elf war kein Elf mehr. Er war verdorben und unbeschreibliche Grausamkeit strömte von ihm aus. Um ihn scharrten sich die Schatten und Kibu begann zu begreifen. Er war es gewesen. Ihm hatte sie den Tod ihrer Eltern zu verdanken, er hatte seine Schergen geschickt, um den heiligen Hain zu verwüsten und alles niederzubrennen und zu vernichten, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Auch Kibus Eltern und beinahe auch sie selbst. Kibus Hass auf diesen Mann wuchs zunehmend. Es war seine Schuld, dass Maev in dem Glauben fort war, sie, Kibu, hätte ihre Eltern auf dem Gewissen. Er war schuld, dass sie kein Heim mehr hatte und er war es auch, der unendlich viele Qualen über das Land gebracht hatte und noch bringen würde. Kibu knallte den Deckel des Buches zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Tränen des Zorns hatten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln gebildet und ihre Zähne waren aufeinander gepresst um das Buch nicht in Stücke zu reißen. Ihre Nasenflügel wölbten sich unter der Luft die sie einsog und wieder ausstieß. Illidan Sturmgrimm. Der Name brannte sich in ihren Kopf, in ihre Gedanken in ihre Seele. Dieser Elf würde dafür bezahlen, was er den Schwestern angetan hatte. Kibu schleuderte das Buch in eine Ecke und begann zu weinen. Hilflosigkeit und Hass kamen über sie und erst spät am Abend kam sie wieder zu sich. Dieser Mann war ein Mörder. Ein Scherge der Dunkelheit und des Chaos', er brachte Tod und Zerstörung und er spannte Lügen. Und gegen all das was er war, konnte sie nicht das Geringste ausrichten. Diese bittere Wahrheit zerging nur langsam auf ihrer Zunge. Die Magie, die Kibu bisher erlernt hatte konnte ihr nicht weiter helfen, all die Jahre, die sie für sie investiert hatte, waren umsonst gewesen. Sie konnte sie zwar vor einem Gargoyle beschützen, doch gegen diesen dunklen Lord würde sie einfach nicht ausreichen. Kibu verzweifelte schier an ihrer Hilflosigkeit. Wenn diese Magie nicht reichte, wie konnte sie ihn dann jemals bezwingen? Wie konnte sie einem solch mächtigen Mann Auge um Auge entgegen treten, wenn sie noch nicht einmal die Kraft hatte zu wissen, was sie tun sollte? Kibu schloss die Augen, aus welchen heiße Tränen auf ihr Gewand tropften.

Plötzlich vernahm sie einen Hauch von Nichts. Er erhob sich zu einem Flüstern. Sie blickte sich um. Nichts. Der Raum war leer, außer ihr war niemand hier. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, sie riefen ihren Namen:

_Kibu!_

_Wo seid Ihr?_

_Wir sind hier, Kibu!_

_Wo, ich kann Euch nicht finden!_

_Hier her, komm zu uns, hier findest du Antwort auf die Fragen die dich nicht los lassen._

_Ich weiß nicht wo Ihr seid…_

_Folge deinem Gefühl, Kibu._

_Ich…weiß nicht was Ihr meint._

_Vertrau deiner inneren Stimme, dem Feuer, was du in der Krypta fühltest._

_Ich…kann es sehen, ich…ich kann es greifen. Ich komme!_

_Kibu!_

_Ich komme!_

Kibu sah sich selbst in völliger Dunkelheit, um sie herum schwirrten Lichter, dunkle aber glänzende Lichter, welche sie an die Hand nahmen und mit sich trugen. Vor ihr tauchte eine helle Silhouette auf, die die Form eines Trolls oder Elfen hatte. Die Gestallt strahlte von innen heraus und hielt Kibu die Hand hin. Sie ergriff sie und ließ sich von dem Licht durchstrahlen und eine seltsame Wärme ergriff ihr Herz.

„Spürst du das Feuer in dir, Kibu?" Sie nickte.

„Es ist dein inneres Feuer. Es leitet dich und gibt dir Kraft. Manche nennen es Intuition, manche innere Stimme, andere widerrum rufen es Hoffnung. Dein Feuer begleitet dich stets auf deinem Weg, es lässt dich nie allein, auch wenn es Stunden gibt, in denen es kurz vorm erlischen steht. In anderen aber ist es ein Feuerbrand in dir, der all das Schlechte verzehrt, was dich verletzen will und dir Leid zufügt." Kibu konnte fühlen, wie das Feuer zu allen Seiten züngelte und die Wärme durch ihren gesamten Körper trieb.

„Dein Feuer, Kibu, nährt deine Kraft, schenkt dir die Fähigkeit, Magie zu finden." Sie nickte erneut. Diese Lektion hatte sie schon einmal gelernt. Die Gestallt nickte ebenfalls.

„Gut. Du glaubst, nicht stark genug zu sein, nicht wahr? Du glaubst, dein Leben habe keinen Zweck, wenn du deinen Stärke nicht finden kannst, ist es nicht so?" Kibu nickte zum dritten Mal.

„Ja…ich sehe deine Angst. Aber habe keine Sorge, Elfe, ich werde dir neue Kraft geben. Du musst versuchen dein helles Lichtfeuer für dich zu gewinnen und es mit Schatten nähren. Es wird an deinen Kräften zerren, denn die Schatten versuchen oftmals die Kontrolle über das Licht zu erringen. Gib sie ihnen niemals, bleib standhaft. Das Einzige, was du versuchen sollst ist, die Schatten in der Kraft des Lichtes einzuschließen. Dieser Weg ist nur möglich, wenn du dich dem Hexenmeistersanktum in Silbermond anschließt. Sie können dir zeigen, wie du dir die Kräfte und die Leiden des Schattens am besten aneignen kannst, ohne gleich den Verstand zu verlieren. Vertraue meinen Worten, Kibu. Du musst stark sein." Kibu öffnete die Augen und fand sich in ihrem Zimmer der Taverne wieder. Vor Ihr lag ein Anhänger in der Luft, er war wie eine Träne geformt und pechschwarz. Erneut erklang die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Kibu, Blutelfe." Dann fiel der Anhänger in ihre Handflächen und alles schien wieder Normal zu sein. Kibu wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Ihr inneres Feuer hatte also tatsächlich den Weg eines Hexenmeisters für sie vorbestimmt. Daran hätte Kibu niemals gedacht. Aber dann erschien es ihr beinahe so, als würde das ganze einen Sinn ergeben. Man konnte die Schatten nur mit Schatten bekämpfen. Ja. Vielleicht war es richtig so, vielleicht war die helle Magie nur ein Anfang gewesen, um sie in die Geheimnisse des Magiertums einzuweihen. Sie schloss die Hand um den Anhänger, welcher sich glatt und warm anfühlte. Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie würde nach Silbermond gehen, ins Sanktum der Hexenmeister und dort die dunkle Magie erlernen, koste es was es wolle…


	8. Kapitel 7 Maevs PoV

Kapitel 7

Maev

Maev packte leise und mit äußerster Vorsicht ihre Habe in den kleinen ledernen Ranzen und legte ihre beiden Dolche an. Das dunkelrote Tuch, welches ihr als Zeichen des Übereinkommens mit Taleb überreicht worden war lag fest verschlossen in ihrer Hand, bereit ein allererstes Mal angelegt zu werden. Maev seufzte leise und öffnete ihre Faust, um die Maske zu betrachten. Schweren Herzens blickte sie zu dem schlafenden Barden, ehe sie die roten Enden hinter ihrem Zopf verknotete und Mund und Nase unter dem weichen roten Stoff verbarg. Sie stand auf und band den Ranzen fest. Es war soweit. Sie musste es tun, sie musste alles für ihr neues Leben aufgeben, auch Mimus. Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, der größte Fehler, den sie wohlmöglich in ihrem Leben bisher begangen hatte, doch der Blutelfe blieb keine Wahl. Um ihre Eltern zu rächen musste sie das Schreiben stehlen und es Taleb bringen, nur so würde man sie in der Kunst des Schattens unterrichten. Niemand könnte es besser als Taleb, auch wenn sich Maev vor dem Gedanken fürchtete, dass er etwas mit der Legion zu tun hatte. Sie wollte nicht so werden wie er, eine treu ergebene Dienerin der dunklen Armee oder gar Illidans selbst. Sie wollte lediglich fähig sein, sich zu verteidigen und, vor allem, sich zu rächen, Macht erlangen. Niemals würde sie sich hinreißen lassen mehr von sich zu geben, als unbedingt nötig war. Möglicherweise war sie naiv, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie gleichzeitig auch dumm war, im Gegenteil. Wenn man es richtig bedachte war Maev sogar ausgesprochen clever. Sie trat ein in den Bund des Feindes, um sich anlehren zu lassen, die Geheimnisse der Schatten zu erfahren und sie dann im Nachhinein gegen ihn zu verwenden. Es war gar keine Frage, dass sie leichtsinnig war, natürlich spielte sie mit dem Feuer und konnte jederzeit enttarnt werden, aber das war der hübschen Blutelfe reichlich egal. Es war einen Versuch wert, denn was hatte sie schon groß zu verlieren, wenn sie Mimus verließ? Sie hatte kein Heim, keine Familie, keine Ausbildung und auch sonst nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Wenn man sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgriff, dann würde nur ein unbedeutendes Leben der Sin'Dorei ein Ende nehmen und niemand würde es jemals erfahren. Genau dieser Gedanke war es, der Maev das tun ließ, was sie nun tat.

Sie schluckte schwer und begann damit, Mimus Taschen zu durchsuchen. Nichts. Ein weiteres Mal tasteten sich Maevs schmale Finger durch die verschiedensten Habseligkeiten des Barden, doch erneut stießen sie nur auf unbedeutende Dinge. Maev blickte in die Ferne. Wo konnte das Schreiben nur sein? Sie hatte es doch mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen, Mimus hatte es bei sich, wo sollte er es auch hingepackt haben… Sie überlegte kurz und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass er es in seiner Robe tragen musste. Leise schlich sie sich an und hockte sich vorsichtig neben den schlafenden Blutelfen. Ihre Hand näherte sich ihm, verharrte dann jedoch über seinem Körper in der Luft. Sie konnte es nicht. Die Hand senkte sich auf ihr Knie zurück und sie glitt rücklings auf ihren Hosenboden, wo sie erst einmal reglos neben dem Barden sitzen blieb. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? War es wirklich das, was sie wollte? War es das wert? Ein Leben ohne den Menschen zu leben, den sie liebte, allein und zurückgezogen, nur um ihrer Rache gerecht zu werden und Macht zu erhalten? Sie war verwirrt. Maev schreckte auf, als Mimus sich im Schlaf regte und zu ihr herumdrehte. Er murmelte etwas im Schlaf, doch sie konnte nicht verstehen, was es war. Jetzt, wo sie sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht sehen konnte, frei von Sorge und in tiefer Seligkeit ruhend, wurde ihr bewusst, wie groß der Fehler wirklich war, den sie begehen würde. In der kurzen Zeit, die vielleicht gerade so ein paar Monate umfasste, hatte Mimus ihr alles von sich preisgegeben, was er konnte, er vertraute ihr völlig und liebte sie mit jedem noch so kleinen Fehlerchen, das sie besaß. Er hatte ihr Vertrauen, Zuneigung, Liebe und Treue geschenkt, doch was hatte sie ihm im Gegenzug gegeben? Lüge, Verrat, Betrug und Hinterhalt. Maev fühlte sich so unglaublich schuldig in diesem Moment. Nie hatte sie ihm wirklich erzählt, was sie tat, wenn sie irgendwo allein hinging. Nie hatte sie ihm von ihren dunklen Tätigkeiten und ihrem ‚Freund' Taleb erzählt und niemals hatte sie Mimus die Zuneigung und Liebe zukommen lassen, die er ihr entgegengebracht hatte. Wie hatte sie ihn nur so strafen können, sie wusste es nicht. Und was sie nun tat, dafür gab es keinerlei Entschuldigung. Sie bestahl den Menschen, der sie aufrichtig liebte, nahm ihm seine Zukunft und beraubte ihn seiner Träume. Das war unverzeihlich. Durch dieses Wissen wurde es mit jeder Sekunde nur noch schwerer für das hübsche Blutelfenmädchen. Langsam erhob sie sich wieder und stieg über Mimus ruhenden Körper, direkt hinter ihm ließ sie sich nieder, um mit flinken Fingern die Taschen seiner Robe zu durchsuchen. Vorsichtig glitten sie hinein und tasteten wachsam den Innenraum der ersten Tasche ab. Doch sie fanden nichts. Angespannt von der Sorgfalt die sie zeigen musste, zog Maev ihre Hand zitternd aus der Robe, woraufhin sich Mimus im Schlaf räusperte und zuckte. Maev erschrak und wich ein Stück zurück, ihr Herz pochte wild. ‚Ruhig!' zwang sie sich zur Ruhe, wartete kurz um gleich darauf die nächste Tasche zu durchsuchen. Wieder nichts. Wo hatte er das Schreiben nur versteckt? Es konnte doch nicht plötzlich weg sein. In ihren Gedanken erblickte sie plötzlich ein kleine Stück Leder, welches unter Mimus Körper hervorlugte. Natürlich, sein kleiner Lederbeutel, den er immer und überall mit sich herum trug. Aber wie sollte sie an ihn heran gelangen, er lag unter Mimus begraben. Maev stand auf, um einen kleinen Ast von einem benachbarten Baum zu holen. Neu bewaffnet stiefelte sie zurück und hockte erneut neben dem Barden nieder. Sorgfältig und mit Bedacht schob sie den kleinen hölzernen Hilfsditrich unter Mimus' Flanke und stocherte sorgsam darunter herum, um den Beutel irgendwie unter ihm hervor zu schieben. Ein kleines Stück gelang es auch, doch dann drehte sich Mimus so unter die Seite, dass der Ast zerbrach und der Beutel wieder fast komplett begraben war. Maev seufzte.

„Kannst du nicht einmal ruhig schlafen und liegen bleiben?" Sie atmete gespannt ein und schob flink ihre gesamte Hand unter Mimus' Rücken. „Du bist ganz schön schwer, mein Lieber…" Mit einem sanften Ruck zog sie den Beutel hervor, konnte ihn jedoch nicht hoch nehmen, da er an einem Lederband an dem Gürtel des Elfen fest hing. Maev griff an ihren Stiefel und zückte einen kleinen Dolch, welcher in der Innenseite gesteckt hatte, um das Band sauber zu durchtrennen. Es glückte und Maev hielt den kleinen Beutel in ihren Händen. Erleichtert atmete sie aus, Schweiß perlte auf ihrer Stirn, und stand auf, wobei ihr Fußgelenk laut knackte. ‚Verdammt!' schrie es durch Maevs gesamten Körper und sie blieb kerzengerade in ihrer Bewegung stehen, ohne sich zu Mimus herumzudrehen. Sie hatte es vermasselt, das wusste sie. Doch nichts geschah. Maev wagte einen Blick hinter sich und sah einen schlafenden Mimus. Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und sie öffnete das Säckchen, um das Empfehlungsschreiben heraus zu nehmen. Das kleine Papier lag zusammengerollt darin, nur gehalten durch den silbernen Siegelring, welcher darum geschlungen war. Schnell steckte sie die Rolle weg und legte den Beutel zurück neben Mimus.

Sie wollte sich abwenden und verschwinden, als sie jemand grob am Arm packte.

„Wohin soll's denn gehen?" Maev erstarrte. Die Hand die sie zurückhielt gehörte Mimus und auch als sie sich erschrocken umblickte traf ihr Blick den seinen, welcher ganz und gar nicht erfreut zu sein schien, im Gegenteil. Wut und Enttäuschung waren darin zu lesen. „Ich frage dich noch einmal, wohin soll es denn gehen…damit!" Mit dem letzten Wort deutete er auf sein Empfehlungsschreiben.

„Ich…" Maev war perplex. Was sollte sie jetzt tun, geschweige denn sagen? Der eisige Griff um ihr Handgelenk verstärkte sich und trieb Maev Tränen in die Augen. Sie versuchte sie loszureißen, doch Mimus hielt den Arm umklammert, wie eine Würgeschlange. „Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!" schnauzte Maev ihn mit einem Ausdruck von Ärgernis an.

„Dann sag mir, was du mit ‚meinem' Empfehlungsschreiben vorhast, so spät in der Nacht. Du willst es dir bestimmt nicht nur kurz ansehen, weil es so schön aussieht."

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!"

„Oh doch, das tut es sehr wohl, falls du es nämlich vergessen haben solltest, ist das ‚mein' Schreiben und ich hatte eigentlich vor mich damit im Priestertempel vorzustellen, junge Dame." Maev schwieg und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als erneut zu lügen. Ihre Nasenflügel wölbten sich unter der Luft, die sie vor Wut ausstieß. Blitzschnell zückte ihre andere Hand den Dolch auf ihrem Rücken und jagte die Klinge Mimus' Kehle entgegen, wo sie sich schmerzend in seine Haut schnitt.

„Lass mich auf der Stelle los, oder du bezahlst mit deinem Leben dafür!" Mimus blickte sie verwirrt an, lockerte aber tatsächlich den Griff, sodass Maev sich geschickt losmachen konnte. „Gut, ganz so dumm bist du also wirklich nicht." Maev warf dem Barden einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und zückte ihren zweiten scharfen Dolch. „Ich werde jetzt verschwinden. Hoffe, dass irgendjemand so gnädig ist und einen singenden Priester ohne Lizenz wie dich beherbergen mag, denn ‚das hier' werde ich mitnehmen. Leb wohl!" und mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand sie in die Schatten. Mimus blieb entsetzt und sichtlich verwirrt zurück. Maev suchte hinter einem Baum Zuflucht und presste sich an den kalten Stamm des Baumes. Ihr Herz raste und in ihren Augen stand ebenfalls Entsetzen geschrieben. Sie hatte es vollbracht, das Schreiben lag gut behütet in ihrem Ranzen und der Auftrag war somit abgeschlossen. Nun konnte sie Taleb die Rolle bringen und würde ihre erste Lektion im Gegenzug erhalten. Langsam schritt sie in Richtung des Ortes an dem sie sich mit Taleb treffen wollte – Silbermond. Zurück ließ sie einen vollkommen ungläubigen und zutiefst verletzten Barden, der nicht fassen konnte, was sich so eben ereignet hatte und nicht verstand, wie die Frau, die er unendlich liebte, ihn so schändlich hintergehen konnte. Maev verbannte jegliche Gedanken an Mimus und ihren Schmerz aus ihrem Kopf und reiste im Morgengrauen noch in Silbermond ein. Was hatte sie getan?


	9. Kapitel 8 Kibus PoV

Kapitel 8

_Kibus PoV_

Einen Tag vor der Einreise nach Silbermond machte ein stürmisches Unwetter Kibu einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Der Guss war plötzlich gekommen, es war als schütteten die Ahnen der Sin'Dorei den Regen eimerweise auf das Land. Grelle Blitze durchzuckten den nachtschwarzen Himmel und erleuchteten die Wolkentürme, welche sich innerhalb von Sekunden bedrohlich vor der Sonne aufgebaut hatten. Mehr und mehr hatte sich der Regen verstärkt und man musste nun vielmehr von dicken Hagelkörnern sprechen, als von Wassertropfen, die niedergingen. Kibu hatte es gerade noch so geschafft in einem kleinen Gebäude Unterschlupf zu suchen, viele andere waren ihr gleich gekommen und die Elfen, welche von nah und fern angereist waren, drängten sich eng zusammen, um der Kälte, die nun draußen herrschte, nicht nachzugeben. Kibu hingegen stand am Eingang des kleinen Turms und blickte fasziniert nach draußen, hinein in den düsteren Himmel. In der Ferne konnte sie die Tore einer Stadt erkennen. Silbermond. Sie war groß, sehr groß sogar, doch wirkte die Stadt von dieser Entfernung aus betrachtet und zwischen all dem Regen und der Düsternis eher bedrohlich und nicht sehr einladend, fast wie ein Schatten, ein Loch in der Welt. Sie betrachtete die Umgebung. Das waren wahrlich Mächte, die sich im inneren der Wolkenmassen abspielten und gegeneinander kämpften. Dunkle und bedrohliche Mächte, die Spannungen erzeugten und dem Licht keinerlei Möglichkeiten gaben, sich hindurch zu ringen. Um den kleinen Turm herum schlich sich ein tiefes Grollen an. Kibu wusste nicht recht, was sie von diesen Gewalten halten sollte. Sie waren zwar bedrohlich aber bei genauerem Betrachten nicht direkt gefährlich. Natürlich, ab und zu schlug ein Blitz in die durchnässte Erde ein und hinterließ einen kleinen dampfenden Krater, aber Elfen hatte er bisher nie etwas getan. Konnte man vielleicht diese Energien für sich nutzen? Kibu dachte über die vergangenen Nächte nach. In jeder eben dieser hatte die seltsame Gestalt, halb Troll, halb Elf sich an sie gewand und sie ermutigt, ihre Zukunft selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Kibu war unschlüssig. Sie bezog das Erfahrene auf das Gewitter, wurde sich aber nicht klar darüber, in wie fern Das Licht den Schatten einhüllte, wenn diese dunklen Mächte doch wohl eindeutig die hellen verdrängt hatten.

Sie blickte auf, als ein junger Elf, etwa 23 Menschenjahre musste er wohl sein, den kleinen Turm hastig betrat, um nicht noch nasser zu werden. Er sah zerzaust aus und mitgenommen, Kibu wusste nicht, ob das Gewitter der Grund war, oder etwas anderes… Er war recht hübsch für einen männlichen Blutelfen. Sein Gesicht zeigte, im Gegensatz zu so vielen, ebenmäßige und sehr feine Züge und sein braunes Haar war zerzaust und hing wahllos aus seinem Zopf hinunter auf seine Schultern. Die Robe war durchnässt und wies Spuren von Dreck und Unrat auf. Über seine Schulter trug er einen Stab, scheinbar einen Priesterstab, an welchem ein kleines braunes Säckchen baumelte. Sein Umhang war zerrissen und überhaupt wirkte der junge Elf etwas verwirrt und betrübt. Kibu wusste mit einem Mal, dass etwas mit ihm nicht zu stimmen schien. Es war nicht das Wetter oder die lange Reise, die ihn so mitgenommen hatte. Der Blutelf versuchte seine Kleider auszuwringen, was allerdings nicht richtig gelingen wollte. Er sah sich nach einem trockenen Plätzchen und einer Decke um, wobei sich die beiden Blicke trafen. Kibu lächelte. Der junge Mann hatte ausgesprochen hübsche Augen, aber Kibu entdeckte eine Spur von Trauer in ihnen. Es war interessant diesen Blutelfen zu betrachten. Er war etwas besonderes, das spürte Kibu. Er hatte etwas Magisches an sich, doch sie konnte bei weitem nicht sagen, was es war. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und blickte dann zu Boden, um sich um seine durchnässte Habe zu kümmern. Kibu wandte sich wieder dem Himmel zu und konnte Zeuge eines Schauspiels werden, welchem die meisten in diesem Raum kaum Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließen. An einer Stelle der Wolken, fast kreisrund, bildete sich eine Ansammlung von Licht und durchbrach die dunklen Wolkenpyramiden, als würden sie von innen verbrennen. Ein gleißendheller Lichtstrahl fiel durch die Dunkelheit und beschien in seiner Kreisform direkt die Hauptstadt Silbermond. Mehrere weitere Lichtstrahlen folgten und bald hörte auch der Regen auf zu fallen. Es war ein faszinierender Anblick, wie dieser einzelne Lichtpegel sich genau auf Silbermond beschränkte und erst danach vereinzelt überall kleinere folgten, als wäre das Licht von der Stadt gerufen worden… Die Dunkelheit wurde gebrochen und das Unwetter verstummte. Wie schön die Landschaft da lag, in ihrer Dunkelheit, erhellt von vereinzelten Lichtsäulen und –fäden. Die Wolken zogen langsam und schwerfällig weiter und die Wassertropfen, die die Erde befleckten glänzten hell im Lichte der wärmenden Sonne. Noch war es nicht Taghell, aber es herrschte eine Atmosphäre, die die Umgebung in etwas Geheimnisvolles hüllte, in ihrer Mitte die Stadt der Blutelfen. Kibu schloss die Augen und atmete den frischen Duft des feuchten, neugeborenen Landes ein. Jetzt verstand sie, was das Wesen von ihr verlangte. Ihre Aufgabe lag zum Greifen nahe und beinahe wollte sie loslaufen und direkt in die Stadt einmarschieren. Doch sie blieb noch etwas, um den wunderschönen Anblick zu genießen.

Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihr. „Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Sie blickte sich um. Hinter ihr stand der junge Mann, der zuvor ihren Blick gefangen hatte und blinzelte in den rötlichen Himmel.

„Ja…es ist magisch." Erwiderte Kibu und betrachtete nun wieder den Horizont. „Fast so, als wollte das Licht beweisen, dass nichts ihm trotzen kann." Der Elf nickte zustimmend, dann wandte er den Blick von dem Landschaftsspiel ab und blickte sie freundlich an.

„Mein Name ist Mimus, dürfte ich den Euren erfahren?" Kibu machte einen leichten Knicks und nannte ihn.

„Kibu, es ist mir eine Ehre." Mimus lächelte.

„Was verschlägt Euch in diesen Teil des Landes?" fragte er interessiert und reichte ihr einen Krug mit köstlichem heißen Met, den ein paar Blutelfen in einer Ecke des Turmes zubereitet hatten. Kibu nahm dankend an und trank einen Schluck. Es schmeckte vorzüglich und verströmte in ihrem gesamten Körper eine wohlige Wärme, die sich weiter ausbreitete und ihre kalten Gliedmaßen wieder zum Leben erweckte.

„Ich…bin auf der Durchreise. Mein Ziel ist Silbermond, ich werde dort den Weg eines Hexenmeisters beschreiten und suche größeres Wissen als das, was ich bisher erwerben konnte." Mimus betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Soso, eine Hexenmeisterin also." Er lächelte. „Nun, dann können wir später ein Stück des Weges zusammen gehen, natürlich nur, wenn Ihr erlaubt. Ich bin nämlich ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Silbermond, allerdings leitet dieser mich nicht in das Sanktum der Hexenmeister, sondern in den Tempel." Er deutete auf seinen Stab. „Ich werde die Lehre des Priesters ergreifen." Kibu nickte leicht.

„Ich würde Euch sehr gerne begleiten. Zu zweit verfliegt die Zeit schneller und der Marsch wird nicht so trostlos, als wenn man alleine losmarschiert." Mimus schien erfreut und blickte wieder in den Himmel, an welchem nur noch wenige Wolken zu hängen schienen und bereits vereinzelte Sterne funkelten. Es war ein sehr seltsamer aber atemberaubender Anblick. Dort draußen war es weder dunkel noch hell, doch schien der Tag in die Nacht hinüber zu gleiten. Das verbliebene Licht verschmolz von hellem Orange in tiefes Rot, hinein in die ersten violett-blauen Nebelschwaden des Abends, gespickt mit Millionen von funkelnden Punkten, die die Sterne bedeuteten. In weiter ferne, noch hinter Silbermond, deren Türme und Zinnen im letzten Licht glänzten und strahlten, lag der Umriss eines blutroten Planeten, welcher von zwei dunklen Monden umgeben war. Der Kontrast von Tag und Nacht, Dunkel und Hell, Nähe und Ferne glitt in eins über und machte aus der Welt ein Bilderbuch. Es war einfach fantastisch. Kibu ließ den Tag hinter sich und begrüßte die Nacht. Beide, Mimus und sie, blieben noch lange wach, erzählten von ihrer Kindheit und grübelten und lachten. Mimus hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, seitdem ihn der Schicksalsschlag getroffen hatte und Kibu genoss die Nähe eines weiteren einsamen Menschen, der einfach nur nach Akzeptanz und ein wenig Liebe bat. Als die Nachtschwärmer die Glühwürmchen begrüßten war es an der Zeit zu ruhen. Sie teilten sich für die Nacht ein Feldbett und eine Decke und schliefen unter den farbenprächtigen, in Violett, Grün und Blau gehaltenen Polarlichtern des Ostens und der Sternendecke ein, um sich am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht auf den Weg in die Blutelfenhauptstadt zu machen…nach Silbermond, der sagenumwobenen Stadt der damaligen Hochelfen, welche schon in Legenden besungen und aus welcher der Stoff der Träume gesponnen wurde…


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

_Kibus PoV_

Schon früh machten sich die beiden Elfen auf den Weg nach Silbermond. Der Tag begrüßte gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, welche den feuchten Boden beschienen und die Welt um Kibu und Mimus herum zum erstrahlen brachten. Die wenige Habe wurde geschultert und die Lederstiefel geschnürt, dann konnte es auch schon losgehen. Kibu wanderte an Mimus' Seite und sie begannen erneut zu erzählen. Der ebene Pfad führte immer weiter in den Immersangwald hinein, welcher in seinen üblichen, wunderschönen Gold- und Rottönen leuchtete und die Welt in ein kleines Wunderland verwandelte. Die Bäume standen fast schon in gleichmäßige Abständen nebeneinander, das Gras wirkte, als würde es regelmäßig gegossen und beschnitten und Laub schien nirgends zu fallen. Es war, als würde sich der Wald selbst ordnen und pflegen, Vögel nisteten in den Bäumen und Rehkitze und Hasen strichen durch das Gebüsch, welches den Anschein hatte, aus weicher Watte zu bestehen. Es war pure Magie, die in diesem Wald herrschte und das spürten alle Lebewesen, die sich in ihm befanden, so auch die beiden Elfen. Kibu blickte hinauf in die Baumwipfel und konnte durch das güldene, farbenprächtige Blätterdach hindurch den klaren Himmel sehen, welcher in seinen reinen Blautönen einen wundervollen Kontrast zu dem herbstlichen Orange des Waldes bildete. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief den Geruch des Waldes ein, welcher nach süßem Honig, Tau auf frischen Kleeblättern und Sonnentropfen-Tee schmeckte und ihre Sinne betörte. Je näher sie der Stadt kamen, desto heller schien die Sonne über den beiden Elfen zu scheinen und desto leuchtender wurden die Farben der Bäume und Pflanzen, was wohl eindeutig etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Silbermond die wahre Stätte der Magie war…so hieß es zumindest in Sagen und Legenden. Keiner der beiden Elfen hatte je etwas von der Stadt zu Gesicht bekommen, so würde es für jeden von ihnen das erste Mal sein, eine solch besungene und pompöse Metropole zu betreten und es würde ebenso einen bleibenden Eindruck in ihren Köpfen hinterlassen. Kibu war gespannt, wie die Stadt wohl sein mochte. Sie war sogar richtig neugierig und ließ sich von den immer näher kommenden Gerüchen und Geräuschen anlocken und mit sich davon treiben. Mimus bemerkte, wie zappelig die junge Elfe neben ihm wurde und musste schmunzeln. Kibu blickte ihn von der Seite an.

„Was ist?" Fragte sie ihn in einem ganz unschuldigen Ton und musterte den hoch gewachsenen Elfen aufmerksam.

„Ach nichts." Grinste Mimus und blickte vor sich in die Luft, als könnte er Kibu nicht sehen, schmunzelte jedoch weiterhin. Kibu lächelte und ging schweigend neben ihm her. Ruckartig zuckte ihr Kopf in seine Richtung und die Blicke trafen sich. Mimus war darauf nicht vorbereitet und tat erneut ganz unschuldig.

„Was?" fragte Kibu ihn lächelnd, als ihr Blick den seinen gefangen hatte.

„Nichts!" bestätigte Mimus erneut und schaute vergnügt in die andere Richtung. Kibu schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und schwieg. Eine ganze Weile verging, als die Elfe plötzlich bemerkte, dass die Umgebung sich zu verändern begann. Das Licht wurde mehr und mehr durch die immer dichter stehenden Bäume gedämmt und auch der süße, freie Geruch verschwand, wurde von einem fauligen, modrigen Gestank verdrängt. Kibu runzelte die Stirn. Was ging hier vor sich? Sie wand sich um und Ihr Blick streifte einige Baumstümpfe, welche verdorrt und verkohlt am Wegesrand standen. Darüber hingen einige Insektenschwaden, welche sich scheinbar an dem stinkenden, fauligen Holz ergötzen. Kibu empfand Ekel, wie konnte so etwas nur in diesem schönen Wald geschehen? Wer tat so etwas? Mimus blieb stehen und Kibu schaute ihn fragend an. Er erwiderte nichts, doch sein Antlitz sprach wahre Bände, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und auf etwas deutete. Kibus Atem stockte für einen Augenblick. Was sie da sah, nahm ihr jegliche Lebensfreude und ließ ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Vor ihr lag eine Todesschneise, öde, trostlos und leer. Nichts war von dem, einst so schönen, Wald geblieben, nichts erinnerte mehr an die Magie und die Schönheit, die sie zuvor noch empfunden hatte. Der Wald war ein Schlachtfeld geworden, auf welchem nur noch Tod und Verderbnis zu finden waren, jedoch weder Flora und Fauna, noch jegliches Leben. Kibu fühlte sich in völliger Leere gefangen, hätte sie jemand in diesem Augenblick gezeichnet, so hätte man die hübsche Elfe nicht wieder erkannt. Ihre Augen waren voller Schmerz, ihr Herz schien wie zugeschnürt und ihre Schönheit verblasste im Auge der Gewalttat, die man dem Wald angetan hatte. Mimus warf der Elfe einen Blick zu.

„Geht es dir gut?" Kibu schwieg, nickte jedoch, was Mimus nicht so recht glauben konnte. Sie legte den Kopf schief und Unverständnis und Schmerz stand in ihren Augen geschrieben. Sie konnte von der Anhöhe, auf welcher sie stand, die gesamte Breite und Länge der Schneise überblicken und tausende und abertausende Fragen gingen ihr mit einem Mal durch den Kopf.

„Wer…tut so etwas? Wie kann man dem Wald nur so etwas Grausames antun? Das ist…widerwärtig!" Die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus, wie dunkles, brodelndes Wasser aus einer Quelle. Mimus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht…" Auch er schwieg und betrachtete, erfüllt mit Abscheu, die verbrannte Todesschneise, die sich vor den beiden befand.

„Aber ich weiß, dass uns keine andere Wahl bleibt, als sie zu durchqueren, um nach Silbermond zu gelangen." Er tat einen Schritt nach vorne und machte sich an den Abstieg, hinunter in die Schneise. Kibu blieb noch einen Augenblick auf der Anhöhe stehen, ehe sie den Kopf senkte und dem Elf folgte. Unten angekommen, reichte Mimus ihr die Hand, damit sie nicht fiel, denn der Abhang war bröselig und staubig, wurde nur durch das Land hinter ihm und ein paar trockene Wurzeln zusammengehalten. Beide, der Barde und die Hexe, blieben zunächst einmal stehen, um sich das Schlachtfeld von unten anzusehen und sich ein wenig Orientierung zu verschaffen. Von hier unten fiel ihnen auf, dass noch alles viel schlimmer war, als von oben zunächst angenommen. Kein Baum stand mehr, kein Vogel zwitscherte und das Land war verderbt. Überall am Boden sickerte eine dunkle, klebrige Masse in den Boden hinein und an einigen Stellen zogen Dampfschwaden darüber hinweg. Die schwerfällige Flüssigkeit bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die gesamte Schneise und zog immer weiter, fraß sich in den Abhang hinein, wo hier und da schon weiteres Erdreich hinunter bröckelte und der Masse ihren Weg ebnete. Mimus schüttelte betroffen den Kopf.

„Dieses Zeug ist böse…was auch immer es ist, wir sollten es besser nicht berühren und auch sonstigen Kontakt vermeiden. Pass auf wo du hintrittst." Kibu nickte und wand den Blick ab, denn der Anblick der kriechenden Masse erfüllte sie mit Abscheu und Ekel, welcher tief aus ihrem Magen in ihr empor stieg. Sie senkte den Blick, um nicht ungeschickt in irgendetwas zu treten, was dort auf dem Boden lag : Knochen, faulige Kadaverreste, schwarzer Stein, welcher schon beim Anblick zerbröselte und einen Dampfschwaden hinterließ und dahinsiechende, krabbelnde Insekten, welche Kibu noch nie zuvor irgendwo gesehen hatte. Sie schluckte hart. Ihr war mit einem Mal klar, woher der abartige Gestank der Schneise stammte und sie riss sich zusammen, um sich nicht ihren Gefühlen hinzugeben und sich hier und jetzt auf der Stelle zu übergeben. Mimus zog sie sachte mit sich. Je weiter sie in die Schneise hinein wanderten, desto mehr schienen ihnen die Nebelschwaden die Gedanken zu verwirren und ihnen Hirngespinste vorzugaukeln. Kibu fühlte sich beobachtet und auch Mimus wurde mit jedem Schritt unwohler. Irgendetwas war da und beobachtete sie, doch die Elfen wussten nicht was, ihr Spürsinn wurde getrübt, durch die Fäulnis der Schneise. Kibu blickte sich um und hätte schwören können, einen huschenden Schatten gesehen zu haben, doch als sie genauer hinsah, war hinter ihr nicht mehr, als das, was vor ihr lag…die Todesschneise, trostlos und leer. Mimus schnaubte und blieb stehen. Kibu stoppte dicht hinter ihm.

„Was ist los?" Fragte sie ihn und hielt sich an seiner Robe fest, lugte an ihm vorbei, hinaus in den Nebel.

„Ich glaube da…nein, ich ‚weiß', dass da etwas ist! Halte dich dicht hinter mir und am besten bereit, falls wir angegriffen werden." Kibu nickte und legte ihre Hand an den Griff des scharfen Dolches, welchen sie stets bei sich trug. In Gedanken sprach sie ein paar Worte und eine dunkle Aura umflammte sie für einen Augenblick, was Mimus zusammenzucken ließ.

„Keine Angst, das ist nur… ein kleiner Zauber, der mich schützen soll. Er nennt sich ‚Dämonenrüstung'." Mimus nickte zaghaft und spähte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Kibu drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem, sodass nun jeder der beiden Blutelfen in eine Richtung der Schneise blicken konnte, was vermied, dass sie aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen wurden. Kibu zog vorsichtig den Dolch aus der Scheide und ihre Augen huschten durch die Dunkelheit, in denen die Schatten seltsam auf sie lauerten. Innerlich legte sie sich schon einmal ein paar nützliche Zauber zurecht, auf die sie im Notfall zugreifen konnte, sollten sie plötzlich angegriffen werden. Mimus seinerseits hielt in beiden Händen seinen Stab erhoben und sein Kopf zuckte von einer Richtung in die andere, um nichts zu übersehen, was vor ihm lag. Auch er hatte sich seine Zauber bereits feinsäuberlich aufgelistet, um sofort reagieren zu können. Um die beiden Elfen herrschte dröhnende Stille, nur ein schreiendhelles Ziepen lag in der Luft, welches den Puls der beiden höher schlagen ließ und beißend in ihren Ohren brannte. Der Nebel lichtete sich ein wenig, doch nichts erschien darin, außer dem puren Nichts selbst. Mimus und Kibu blickten direkt in es hinein und es wurde mit einem Mal so ruhig, dass man nur noch den Herzschlag der Elfen wahrnehmen konnte.

Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, prasselten plötzlich unsichtbare Schläge auf die beiden nieder, wie Hammerschläge auf glühendes Eisen und sie wussten, es war soweit. Der Feind griff an. Mimus erhob seinen Stab und rammte ihn vor sich in die schwarze Erde, von wo aus nun eine Druckwelle ausgesendet wurde, die die unsichtbaren Gegner enthüllte und zurückwarf. Das gleißendhelle Licht erhellte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die gesamte Schneise und Unsichtbares wurde enthüllt. Die beiden Elfen waren umzingelt. Um sie herum hatte sich ein wahres Meer an sabbernden Ghouls, geifernden Untoten, lebendigen Skeletten und sonstigem Unrat aufgetan, indessen Mitte, völlig allein, die beiden Elfen standen und sich, Rücken an Rücken, lauernd im Kreis drehten. Kibu zitterte leicht, doch sie behielt die Fassung, ebenso Mimus, welcher mit einem finsteren Blick in die Feindesmassen starrte. Es schien, als würden sich Elfen und Untote zunächst beschnuppern, ehe der Kampf ausbrach, sich ein Bild vom Feind machen, ehe sie zuschlugen. Und so war es. Irgendwo außer Sichtweite der Elfen ging ein grölendes Getöse los und die Welle der Gegner überschlug sich über den beiden. Fast gleichzeitig sprachen sie ihre Zauber, Kibu einen der Schatten, Mimus einen des Lichts und die Erde erbebte unter den Kräften, die sie freisetzten. Die Gegner wurden nach hinten und durch die Luft geschleudert, rissen andere mit sich und vergingen am Boden zu Asche. Die Mächte der beiden Elfen hatten sich miteinander vereint und waren zu einer tödlichen Waffe geworden, welcher die, sich nähernden, Feinde hilflos ausgeliefert waren. Kibu richtete ihre Hand auf einen Trupp von ausgerüsteten Skeletten, welche, mit Schwertern bewaffnet, auf sie zustürmte und sprach ein paar Worte in einer unbekannten Sprache. Ihre Aura loderte bedrohlich auf und die Angreifer wurden langsamer, kamen letztendlich völlig zum Stehen und betrachteten ihre Mitstreiter beunruhigt und voller Unverständnis. Kibus Blick verfinsterte sich und ihre Augen schienen für einen Augenblick eine tiefschwarze Farbe anzunehmen, als sich in ihrer Handfläche ein Energieball formte, welcher aus völliger Dunkelheit zu bestehen schien. Nicht einer der Truppmitstreiter blieb übrig, als der Energieball seine vollständige Größe erreicht hatte und ihnen entgegen geschleudert wurde. Kibus Aura erlosch und sie sackte erschöpf zu Boden. Mimus stellte sich einem weiteren Trupp in den Weg, welcher die nun hilflose Kibu erblickt hatte und ihr entgegenstürmte. Er hob seinen Stab weit über seinen Kopf und sprach einen Vers, welcher klang wie ein Gebet und ein helles Licht umgab die Elfen, an welchem die Diener der Schatten zurückprallten und mit Schmerzensschreien verbrannten. Kibu nahm eine Gestallt war, die sich Mimus blitzschnell näherte, um ihn im Hinterhalt zu erwischen, denn sein Rücken war nun ungedeckt. Sie zögerte nicht lange und stich zu. Wenn sie es auch nicht mit voller Kraft getan hatte, so reichte es doch aus, um den Ghoul zu stoppen und zu schwächen, sodass Mimus den Rest erledigen konnte. Sein Stab sauste auf den Schergen nieder und spalt ihm den Schädel. Mimus atmete schwer und ließ sich zu Kibu auf den Boden gleiten. Die übrig gebliebenen Angreifer zogen sich zurück, als sie ihre toten Mitstreiter in einem Kreis um die Elfen liegen sahen und kamen nicht wieder, Mimus und Kibu hatten gesiegt, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit…

„Komm schon!" Mimus zog Kibu auf die Beine und stützte sie, damit sie schneller aus der Schneise gelangen konnten. Beide waren in einen schnellen Trab gefallen, um nicht noch einmal kämpfen zu müssen, denn einem weitern Angriff würden sie nicht standhalten können, nicht in ihrem jetzigen Zustand und allein zu zweit. Kibu konnte etwas in der Ferne erkennen…Licht. Sie riss noch einmal all ihre Kräfte zusammen und erreichte so mit Mimus das Ende der Todesschneise. Beide sanken keuchend ins Licht des Waldes.

„Noch eine Sekunde länger dort drin und ich hätte es nicht weiter geschafft." Keuchte Mimus neben Kibu. Sie nickte und wühlte in ihrem Lederranzen nach einem Schlauch mit Wasser, fand jedoch keinen. Mimus bemerkte, wie schwer die Elfe atmete und griff an seinen Gürtel, an welchem ein fast voller Schlauch hing. Er löste den Gurt und reichte ihn Kibu.

„Hier nimm den, wir sind ja sowieso bald da, dann kann ich mir einen vollen kaufen." Er lächelte ihr zu und sie ergriff dankbar das Wasser, öffnete den Schlauch und begann zu trinken. Die kühle, frische Flüssigkeit rann ihre Kehle hinunter und belebte sie innerlich mit neuer Kraft und klarem Geist. Ein paar Tropfen träufelte sie sich ins Gesicht und gab Mimus den Schlauch zurück, damit er ebenfalls trinken konnte. Er nickte und nahm ein paar Schlucke, ehe er sich ins weiche Gras fallen ließ.

„Diese Schneise ist furchtbar, noch einmal werde ich dort nicht hinein gehen. Nicht freiwillig." Sagte er, den Blick auf die Düsternis zwischen dem Wald gerichtet. Kibu nickte zustimmend.

„Ich auch nicht, unter gar keinen Umständen! Das nächste Mal kostet es uns vielleicht das Leben." Sie stand auf und zog Mimus mit sich hoch.

„Wir sollten weiter, es ist jetzt nicht mehr weit, wir müssen bald da sein." Mimus ließ sich von ihr hoch ziehen und blickte sie an. Er lächelte.

„Deine Magie ist ziemlich stark, wo hast du sie erlernt?" Kibu sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Findest du wirklich?" Er nickte. „Nun, also ich…ich habe sie mir selbst beigebracht. Ich habe viel gelesen und dann geübt und nun…nun sagt mir mein Herz, was ich tun soll, um Magie zu wirken." Mimus lächelte sie an.

„Das ist ja fantastisch, du bist eine sehr gute Zauberin, weißt du das eigentlich? Das, was du kannst, können nicht viele." Er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie begann zu lächeln.

„Ist das so?" Mimus nickte erneut und Kibus Lächeln wurde größer.

„Ja, das ist so. Du kannst ziemlich stolz auf dich sein, Kibu." Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen.

„Danke…Mimus. Ich habe jeden Tag dafür gearbeitet, dass mir das eines schönen Tages mal jemand sagen wird und jetzt stehst du vor mir und sprichst diese Worte, das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel."

„Es ist die Wahrheit." Schweigend lächelnd standen sie so voreinander, als sie von weitem den Klang von Fanfaren wahrnahmen. Kibu blinzelte in die Sonne hinein.

„Hast du das gehört?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Die Stadt muss gleich dort hinter den Mauern liegen. Komm, das wollen wir uns ansehen!"

Und so kam es, dass Kibu und Mimus als Freunde nach Silbermond kamen, nicht als fremde Wanderer, welche sich zufällig in einem kleinen Gebäude, jenseits der Grenzen vom Immersangwald getroffen hatten, um miteinander den Weg zur Stadt zu gehen, damit sie nicht all zu einsam waren. Sie waren fest davon überzeugt, dass das Schicksal sie zusammengeführt hatte und niemand sonst, dass es ihre Bestimmung sei, miteinander weiter Kämpfe zu fechten und für einander da zu sein und dass sie sich bald weitere Geheimnisse offenbaren würden, welche tief in ihren Herzen schlummerten…


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

_Kibus PoV_

Die Elfen staunten nicht schlecht als sie an den gewaltigen Toren Silbermonds ankam. Die Stadt war riesig und lag inmitten der güldenen Wälder des Immersangwaldes, ruhend und trotzdem prächtiger als alles, was es auf dieser Erde geben mochte. Kibu traute ihren Augen kaum, so etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen und sie glaubte, dass es auch nichts gab, was annähernd so prunkvoll und edelmütig war, wie die Stadt der Blutelfen. Nichts war hier normal. Die Tore allein waren Meter hoch, gehalten von, in Gold getauchten, Angeln und verschnörkelt mit Symbolen und feinen Linien, die sie zu einem wahren Kunstwerk machten und sowohl Respekt als auch Ehrfurcht vermittelten. Im Eingang teilten sich zwei Wege, einer führte nach rechts und einer nach links um eine güldene Statuette herum, welche einen adeligen Elfen darstellte und die Ankömmlinge begrüßte. Vor den Toren waren Gärten angelegt worden und unzählige Blumen streuten ihre Düfte aus und betörten die Sinne der Elfen. Der laue Wind zog unter der warmen Sonne hinweg und hindurch durch die farbenprächtigen Blumenfelder, welche sich in seinem Rhythmus wiegten und der Sonne entgegen strahlten. Vor dem Weg, welcher durch die Tore hindurch nach Silbermond führte, war ein See an eine Lehrlingsterasse angelegt worden, welcher so klares Wasser enthielt, dass man bis auf den Grund blicken konnte und annahm, man schaue durch eine Eisfläche. Vögel zogen über die Tore hinweg, hinter denen sich nur noch weitaus Größeres vermuten ließ, als das, was die Elfen bereits gesehen hatten, auch wenn es außerhalb ihres Vorstellungsvermögens lag. Kibus Gesicht wurde von einem Lächeln geziert. Mimus blickte sich staunend um.

„Das ist einfach fantastisch! Das ist…übernatürlich, einfach wundervoll. Ich kann es mit Worten gar nicht beschreiben. Einfach unfassbar."

„Ja…ja, das ist es!" Kibu war ebenso sprachlos, wie der Barde. Sie strich sich durch ihr Haar und über die Kleidung, um die Rückstände von Schmutz und Wetter abzuschütteln, denn so kurz vor der anmutigen und prächtigen Stadt, fühlte sie sich klein und bettelarm, wollte wenigstens einigermaßen an die Verhältnisse im Inneren der Stadt angepasst sein, ehe sie sie betrat. Mimus ging voraus, seine Habe geschultert, den Stab auf dem Rücken verstaut und Kibu hinterher. Gleich zu Beginn der Stadt blieb ihnen der Atem weg. Was sie sahen war einfach unglaublich:

Vor ihnen hatte sich eine völlig andere Welt aufgetan. Nichts war normal groß, alles schien überdimensional und unangetastet. Die Gebäude und Bauten waren mindestens genauso prunkvoll wie die Tore und erfüllten die beiden Elfen mit Erfurcht und einem Gefühl, welches ihnen jäh vermittelte, wie schmerzlich der Anblick von Schönheit sein konnte. Der Boden war mit rotem Stein gepflastert und dort wo Wege entlang führten gingen sie in weißes Marmor über, welches sich wie eine Schlange durch die Stadt zog. Die Gebäude waren mit nichts zu vergleichen, was Kibu bisher gesehen hatte. Auch sie waren in weißem Marmorstein und rotem Basalt gebaut und nahmen die seltsamsten Formen an. Kleine Geschäfte standen nebst feinen Türmchen und Zinnen, welche kreisrund zu sein schienen und doch wieder nicht. Überall strahlten Gold und funkelnde Steine auf die Elfen nieder und trotz all dem Prunk und Reichtum wirkte es schlicht und einfach wunderschön. Dieselben Linien und Schnörkel wie auf den Toren fanden auch hier ihre Bedeutung und die Gebäude waren scheinbar einfach um goldgelbe Bäume und Sträucher herumgebaut worden. Einige der Bauten hingen schwebend in der Luft und überall war die alte Anwesenheit von Magie und Mystik zu spüren, eine Erinnerung an die damaligen Hochelfen. Kibu verneigte sich vor der Schönheit und der Macht der Stadt. Es war einfach zu unglaublich, um den Anblick in Worte fassen zu können und so staunte Kibu nur weiterhin über die Anmut und die Verspieltheit der Stadt. Die beiden Elfen gingen an Baldachinen vorbei, an roten Wimpeln und Fahnen, an Balkonen, gespickt mit Blumen und Sträuchern, an Gartenflächen, an wunderschönen rotgoldenen Bäumen und an Springbrunnen, ebenfalls gefüllt mit dem klaren Wasser, welches sie zuvor draußen im See gesehen hatten. Über den sichtbaren Bauten ragten hohe Zinnen und Türme in den klaren Himmel hinein, unter welchem immer die Sonne zu scheinen schien. Mana gab es überall, wo man hinsah entdeckte man den Stoff der Magie: blaue Lampions, gefüllt mit Mana, welches Licht spendete. Glühende Steine in Fassungen an den Wänden, leuchtende Flammenaltare. Und an allen Ecken güldene, übernatürlich große Statuetten mit einstigen Helden von Silbermond.

Silbermond. Das war wahrlich der Stoff aus dem die Träume gesponnen wurden, die Stadt des ältesten Volkes der Welt, der Elfen. Sie spiegelte ihre Würde, ihren Stolz und ihren Reichtum wieder, ihre Ehre, ihre Anmut. Kibu betrachtete die zahlreichen Elfen, welche, eingehüllt in prunkvolle und verzierte Gewänder, an ihnen vorbei eilten und Geschäftigkeiten nachgingen. An jedem Ausgang, fast an jedem Haus standen Wachen mit mannshohen Schildern und ebenso langen und scharfen Waffen und hier und da waren kleine Stände aufgebaut, überdacht von rotem Seidenstoff. Einige Arkanitwächter waren als Patrouille eingesetzt worden, um das Treiben in der Stadt zu überwachen, obwohl das eigentlich gar nicht nötig war, denn die Elfen behandelten sich stets mit dem, ihnen gebührenden, Respekt.

Kibu kam sich klein und hilflos vor, vor all dem Reichtum. Sie blickte an sich herunter und wurde sich dessen gewahr, was sie eigentlich trug, eine schmutzige, zerrissene Robe, einst schwarz, doch nun vielmehr grau und über der Schulter einen schlunzigen Beutel baumelnd. Mimus schien es fast ebenso zu ergehen. Die beiden Elfen schämten sich ihres Auftretens in dieser Stadt und genauso wurden sie auch angesehen, voller Abscheu und Unglaube, dass sie so die Hochburg des Adels betreten konnten. Schnell zog Kibu Mimus in eines der Gebäude, welches sich am nahesten in ihrer Umgebung befand und atmete tief durch.

„So fallen wir auf, wie ein Hund im Hühnerstall…wir brauchen neue Kleidung und überhaupt…wir sollten uns dringend waschen und endlich einmal wieder etwas essen, ehe wir erneut die Straßen betreten. Das ist mir peinlich von den ganzen Elfen wie eine Aussätzige angestarrt zu werden." Mimus nickte nur knapp, als sich hinter ihnen jemand räusperte. Kibu riss sich herum und starrte in die Augen eines jungen Elfen, welcher sie mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen musterte. Er sah freundlich aus, gleichzeitig etwas arrogant, was aber so ziemlich jeder Elf in dieser Stadt tat und was wohl durch ein Leben in dieser Stadt zwangsweise hervorgerufen wurde. Kibu wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, denn neben ihrem jämmerlichen Äußeren kam noch hinzu, dass dieser Elf sie auf eine seltsame Art faszinierte. Er war mindestens einen Kopf größer als sie, schlank und dennoch kräftig und seine Augen waren von solch einem strahlenden Grün, dass sich die junge Elfe gar nicht mehr davon losreißen wollte. Diese intensive Farbe kam wahrscheinlich durch den starken Kontrast zu seinen feuerroten langen Haaren, welche ihm glatt und sauber über die Schultern fielen. Sein Gesicht war markant aber von feinen Zügen durchzogen, wiesen fast keinen Makel auf. Die rote Robe gab dem Gesamtbild des Elfen etwas Volles und ließ ihn gleichzeitig anmutig aber auch standhaft wirken. Er musste ohne Zweifel ein Adeliger sein, denn an seinen Händen blitzen mehrere Ringe und um seinen Hals hing ein Medaillon, auch die rote Robe war relativ elegant und reich verziert. Kibu war perplex. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Mercredias Tel'iza." Er verbeugte sich elegant vor Kibu und blickte ihr dann direkt in die Augen. „Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" Kibu schluckte und brachte stammelnd ihren Namen heraus, schaffte es sogar noch, einen leichten Knicks zu vollführen. Hinter ihr räusperte sich Mimus und Kibu wurde zurück in die Realität gerissen, hinaus aus allen Träumereien und Gedanken in welchen sie sich schon in den Armen dieses stattlichen Blutelfen wieder gefunden hatte, gefangen von seinen geschwungenen Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss…

„Man nennt mich Mimus." Mimus nickte dem Elfen freundlich zu, jedoch mit einem leicht misstrauischen Blick. Er schien noch nicht ganz zu wissen, was er von diesem Mercredias halten sollte.

„Mimus?" vergewisserte sich Mercredias.

„Ja. Schlicht und einfach, Mimus." Er lächelte.

„Gut, so sei es denn, Mimus. So setzt Euch doch, meine Freunde, denn wie ich hörte, wart Ihr auf Reisen und seid sicher hungrig. Seid heute Abend meine Gäste, das Essen geht aufs Haus." Er klatschte in die Hände und eine Bedienstete brachte kühles Met und drei Teller mit dem köstlichsten Essen, was man je gesehen hatte. Mimus und Kibu nahmen Platz und aßen sich an all den Köstlichkeiten satt und tranken und tranken, denn das Met schmecke ausgesprochen gut! Als es bereits dämmerte ließ Mercredias einen Schneider benachrichtigen, welcher den beiden neue frische Kleidung bringen lassen sollte und ein paar Minuten später waren Mimus und Kibu komplett neu eingekleidet. Kibu blickte erneut am heutigen Tage an sich hinunter. Sie trug eine bequeme dunkle Robe, eher schlicht, als verziert und weiblicher geschnitten, als jede Robe, die sie bisher getragen hatte, was sie sich etwas unwohl fühlen ließ, nicht, weil sie nicht die Maße dazu besaß, ganz im Gegenteil, sondern weil sie nicht wusste, was sie von einer solchen zur Schaustellung halten sollte. Ihr Haar war frisch gewaschen und fiel samtig weich ihre Schultern hinunter und ihr Gesicht schien nach der Pflege mindestens ebenso rein, wie das des Adeligen vor Ihr. Sie fühlte sich zu hübsch gemacht für einen schlichten Abend, doch Mimus und Mercredias schien es zu gefallen und so warf sie ihre Ängste ab und trank lieber noch einen Krug Met. Sie betrachtete Mimus, welcher nach seiner Wäsche ebenfalls wie ein Adeliger aussah, die braunen Haare waren feinsäuberlich zurück gebunden worden, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht ganz gehorchen wollten und in seinem Zopf wild durcheinander sprangen. Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls rein und er war nun in eine dunkelblaue Robe gehüllt, welche glatt an ihm hinunter fiel und ihn merkwürdig fremd erscheinen ließ. Kibu lächelte und fühlte sich immer wohler in ihrer Haut, was wohl nicht zuletzt daher kam, dass sie schon eine Menge getrunken hatte. Mercredias unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr und erzählte ihr die Geschichte von Silbermond und seinem Volk, den Blutelfen. Mimus lauschte und summte leise vor sich hin. Der Abend hätte schöner nicht sein können, erst recht nicht, als Mercredias damit begann, Kibu einige versteckte Komplimente zu machen und sie von sich erzählen zu lassen. Mimus schien das nicht all zu gut zu gefallen, doch er schwieg lieber und summte leise seine Melodien weiter vor sich hin. Kibus Augenmerk wurde auf die Tür gelenkt als ein junger stattlicher Elf, scheinbar ebenfalls etwas angetrunken mit ein paar Damen durch die Tür gestolpert kam.

„Nun mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden, nicht so stürmisch, meine Lieben, Euer edler Ritter, muss sich nun ein wenig ausruhen." Auf diese Worte hin raunten alle der äußerst hübschen Elfen mitleidig, doch der hübsche Elf änderte nichts an seiner Meinung. „Ach kommt schon, ich werde Euch später Gesellschaft leisten, meine Hübschen. Geht schon an den Tresen, ich komme gleich nach." Und mit diesen Worten befreite er sich aus den Umarmungen und kam zu ihrem Tisch hinüber.

„Grüß dich, Mercredias, na wen hast du denn hier aufgetrieben?" Mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem gleich darauf folgenden Pfeifton blieb er vor Kibu stehen und verbeugte sich schwungvoll.

„Das ist Kibu Shadowrook und Ihr Begleiter Mimus. Sie sind heute in unserer Stadt eingetroffen." Mercredias deutete von Kibu zu Mimus und lächelte den fremden Elfen an.

„Ah, Kibu und Mimus also. Hoch erfreut!" Er verbeugte sich erneut sehr schwungvoll und tief. „Man nennt mich Salvenius, stets zu Euren Diensten. Und vor allem zu Euren, Mylady." Dabei betrachtete er Kibu sehr eindringlich, welche unter den Blicken errötete und weg sah. Mercredias lächelte.

„Beherrsche dich, Salvenius. Du willst unsere Gäste doch nicht vergraulen."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Mercre." Salvenius ließ sich mit einem Satz lässig auf den Stuhl fallen und legte die Füße übereinander geschlagen auf den Tisch, goss sich ein Glas Met ein und leerte den Krug in einem Zug.

Der Abend verging und es wurde spät, Kibu merkte allmählich, wie die Müdigkeit Besitz von ihr ergriff und sie gähnte leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Mercredias sah zu Ihr und strich ihr über die freie Hand, welche auf dem Tisch ruhte. Kibu errötete.

„Nun, Mylady, es war sicher eine anstrengende Reise, so möchte ich Euch auf die Betten im ersten Stock unseres Hauses verweisen. Die werden angemessen sein, einer solch reizende Lady, wie Ihr es seid, den Schlaf zu schenken. Kibus leichte Röte glitt hinein in ein tiefes Rot.

„Ich…danke Euch, Mercredias, für alles, was Ihr für uns getan habt." Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Nicht doch, das habe ich gerne getan. Jeder ist Willkommen im Hause Andilien, solange er keinen Ärger macht, aber eine solch reizende Dame wie Ihr bringt ganz andere Reize mit ins Haus, als Ärgernisse." Kibu blieb die Sprache weg und sie zog ihre Hand sachte zurück. Mercredias lächelte.

„Sagt mir, was führt Euch überhaupt hier her?" Er betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Kibu, welche sich schon wieder in den Armen von Mercredias sah, wurde schmerzlich daran erinnert, weshalb sie eigentlich nach Silbermond gekommen war. Ihre Eltern, Maev, Rache. Sie seufzte.

„Nun ich…vor ein paar Tagen verlor ich meine Eltern durch die Schergen Illidans. Meine Schwester und ich…wir gingen im Streit auseinander, weil wir…", sie schwieg kurz und redete dann mit gepresster Stimme weiter. „…weil wir verschiedene Ansichten vertraten. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie jetzt ist, aber um ehrlich zu sein…es interessiert mich nach alledem auch nicht mehr." Bitter presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. Mercredias Lächeln war verflogen und er betrachtete die Schöne mitfühlend.

„Und, was genau erhofftet Ihr Euch, hier zu finden?" Aufmerksam studierte er Kibus Gesicht. Sie fackelte nicht lange.

„Nun ich benötige Unterweisung von einem Hexenmeister. Ich möchte meine Fähigkeiten erweitern und neue Magien erlernen, um mich irgendwann Illidan stellen zu können und meine Eltern zu rächen. Das bin ich ihnen schuldig! Selbst wenn ich bei der Suche sterben oder Illidan mich töten sollte…so habe ich es wenigstens versucht und bin für meine Eltern gestorben." Sie schwieg und neben Ihr regte sich Salvenius ein wenig. Mercredias gebot ihm zu schweigen und erhob die Stimme.

„Nun…viele sind durch seine Hand gestorben…durch Illidan Sturmgrimm. Viele Bekannte, viele Unbekannte, viele Feinde und viele Geliebte. Allein könnt Ihr Ihm nicht trotzen, doch mit Hilfe…" Er blickte sie vielsagend an. Kibu verstand nicht richtig.

„Ihr…wollt mir helfen?" Mercredias nickte.

„So wahr ich hier stehe. Wir werden Euch helfen, wenn die Zeit reif ist." Mimus blickte den Elfen neugierig an.

„Weshalb?" Salvenius stand auf.

„Das genügt! Wir helfen, das sollte Euch reichen." Mimus blickte von Mercredias zu Salvenius. Mercredias erhob sich ebenfalls und trat zu Salvenius, um ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

„Mein Freund, setzt dich, sie haben ein Anrecht darauf, diese Frage zu stellen. Wir werden es ihnen erklären." Salvenius schien nicht sehr erfreut und doch ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück drücken und begann langsam zu erzählen.

„Vor einigen Jahren…kamen die Schergen Illidans auch zu uns, zu meiner Familie. Meine Eltern wurden ebenfalls getötet und mein Bruder…er schloss sich der Legion an, ich floh. Eine ganze Zeit lang wusste ich nicht, was aus ihm geworden ist, ich hatte Angst um ihn, ich betete jede Nacht, er möge von der Verderbnis und vom Tode verschont bleiben. Mein Bruder. Er war mir stets ein Vorbild, ein Leittier. Und er…ich begriff es erst später…er hat sich der Legion angeschlossen…nicht gezwungener Maßen, sondern freiwillig…freiwillig, kann man sich das vorstellen?" Er starrte leer auf seinen Teller, die Hand zur Faust geballt, eine Zornesfalte bedeckte seine Stirn. Kibu empfand Mitleid für den Elfen. Was würde sie tun, wenn Maev sich in der Zwischenzeit Illidan angeschlossen hätte? Sie fand keine Antwort darauf und lauschte weiter den Worten des Elfen und betrachtete ihn dabei genauer. Er war, wenn man ihn genauer ansah, recht hübsch. Seine Haare waren blond, allerdings mit einem Hauch von Rot darin und hingen mindestens genau so ungezähmt in seinem Zopf, wie die Haare von Mimus. Er trug ein rotes Hemd, welches drei Knöpfe offen ließ und etwas von seiner starken Brust entblößte. Seine Hände waren von dunklen Lederhandschuhen eingekleidet und aus dem gleichen Stoff waren auch Hose und Stiefel. Zwei lange Dolche baumelten an seinem Gürtel und um seinen Hals hing eine güldene Kette in sein halb geöffnetes Hemd hinein. Wäre es nicht eine so ernste Situation gewesen, wäre Kibus Herz wahrscheinlich höher geschlagen, wenn sie sich den Elfen in seiner lasziven Pose so ansah.

Er fuhr fort: „ Vor einiger Zeit traf ich ihn wieder…es …ging ihm gut, doch er war…er war nicht mehr mein Bruder…ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, was genau er war. Zwar hatte er den Anblick meines Bruders, die Stimme und auch alles, was er sonst war, aber seine Seele…nein, das war nicht mein Bruder. Er hatte sich verkauft…verkauft an den Diener der Legion, Illidan. Auch mich wollte er bekehren, ich solle der Legion Untertan werden, doch ich rannte davon, ich konnte es nicht." Er brach ab. Nach einer kurzen Pause begann er erneut zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich kämpfen kann…an Eurer Seite meine ich." Salvenius blickte Kibu direkt in die hübschen Augen.

„Ich…kann nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, auch wenn ich…auch wenn ich es gerne tun würde, aber ich…ich würde ihn töten, das ist gewiss…und das…das kann ich nicht. Er war immer mein Vorbild und nun weiß ich…dass er sich der Legion angeschlossen hat… Wie lange habe ich gezweifelt, gezweifelt daran, ob ich ihm folgen sollte, doch ich…habe mich dagegen entschieden, weil ich wusste, dass er es einfach nicht freiwillig getan haben konnte…oder vielleicht doch?!" Er betrachtete sie immer noch.

Kibu schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…nein, das hat er nicht, gewiss nicht. Illidan und die Legion verfügen über Mächte, die niemand von uns zu erlernen vermag und es auch niemals tun sollte. Sie beeinflussen Menschen, sie züchten sie zu Dienern heran. Euer Bruder hätte sich niemals, und ich meine niemals, freiwillig der Legion angeschlossen. Niemals. Wenn er doch Euer Vorbild war, so hätte er gewiss nicht gewollt, dass Ihr Ihm auf diesen Weg folgtet, aber er…er hatte nicht die Kraft dazu, er konnte der Macht nicht widerstehen, so wie Ihr es tatet. Wenn Ihr mit uns kommt, so könnt Ihr Euren Bruder vielleicht aus der Knechtschaft befreien. Helft uns und ich verspreche Euch, wir können Ihn befreien und wir werden Ihm kein Haar krümmen." Salvenius schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein ich kann Euch nicht folgen. Das Herz würde mir zerspringen, wenn ich ihm begegnen würde. Und glaubt mir, er würde Euch angreifen, er hat auch mich…angegriffen und ich…wehrte mich nicht dagegen…beinahe wäre auch ich ihm gefolgt, das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen…wenn wir…Illidan entgegentreten und er…greift uns an, dann…dann muss und werde ich ihn…umbringen…" Er schwieg betreten. Kibu ergriff seine Hand.

„Wir können Ihn retten. Wir werden Illidan töten und Euren Bruder durch seinen Tod erretten, seiner Macht entreißen. Aber Ihr müsst standhaft bleiben. Nun seid Ihr es, der die Rolle des Älteren übernehmen muss. Euer Bruder würde gewiss nicht wollen, dass Ihr Illidan beitretet. Ihr seid es nun, der stark ist und der für seinen Bruder zu sorgen hat, nicht länger Er, glaub mir. Eure Bruderliebe ist groß genug, um Ihn zu erretten. Ihr seid stark, Salvenius." Und mit diesen Worten blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen und er nickte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend.

„Ich danke Euch, Kibu, Ihr seid wahrhaft eine Freundin. Gut, ich werde mit Euch kommen, sobald die Zeit reif dafür ist. Und ich werde meinen Bruder retten, mit Eurer Hilfe kann und werde ich alles schaffen. Aber ich…ich habe Angst davor, Kibu." Sie nickte.

„Angst ist normal…"

„Angst davor…", unterbrach er sie. „Angst davor Euch zu verlieren im Kampf, wie meinen Bruder. Solltet Ihr sterben, dann werde ich mir das niemals verzeihen. Schon alleine deshalb werde ich mitkommen und Euch beschützen! Denn Ihr seid eine wahre Freundin, Kibu Shadowrook." Kibu war erstaunt und begann zu lächeln.

„Ich danke Euch, Salvenius." Er nickte und schwieg.

Mercredias erhob sich. „Nun denn, es ist an der Zeit schlafen zu gehen, es ist bereits spät. Ich sollte mich nun meinen Pflichten zuwenden, entschuldigt mich. Auf bald, Kibu, Mimus." Er nickte den beiden zu und begab sich hinüber zu den bequemen Sofas.

Kibu dachte kurz nach und wandte sich dann an Salvenius. „Von welchen Pflichten hat er gesprochen?"

Salvenius lächelte matt. „Von Merdisare, wahrscheinlich. Sie ist seine Gefährtin."

Kibu zog die Luft ein. „Oh…" Salvenius nickte nur und schwieg weiterhin. Kibu bemerkte seinen traurigen Blick und erhob sich.

„Salvenius…wir bekommen das schon hin, alles wird gut werden. Wir haben Zeit, wir müssen erst einmal lernen und unsere Fähigkeiten erweitern. Dann wird sich alles ergeben. Verliert Eure Hoffnung nicht, denn sonst verliert Ihr ebenfalls Euer Herz." Sie lächelte und trat näher an ihn heran. Er blickte auf und traf ihren Blick. Kibu beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Zweifelt nicht an Euch oder an Eurem Bruder, Ihr müsst die Haltung bewahren und mit ihr die Hoffnung. Wir kämpfen zusammen." Salvenius blickte sie verwundert an und…lächelte dann zum ersten Mal seit einigen Stunden wieder.

„Ja…ja Ihr habt Recht. Habt vielen Dank, Kibu, ich werde es Euch niemals vergessen! Schlaft wohl und erholt Euch gut! Wir werden uns wieder sehen." Und mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich leicht und ging ebenfalls hinüber zu den bequemen Sofas. Mimus blickte Kibu ebenso erstaunt an, wie Salvenius es zuvor getan hatte. Kibu lächelte allerdings nur und zog ihn hoch von seinem Stuhl.

„Komm schon, wir sollten wirklich schlafen, mir scheint morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag." Mimus jedoch winkte lächelnd ab.

„Ich werde noch etwas hier bleiben und mit den beiden Herren sprechen. Ich werde dann nachkommen." Kibu nickte und machte sich, den Spindelgang hinauf gehend, auf in ihr weiches Bettchen, welches Mercredias ihr zurechtgemacht hatte und schlief lächelnd an, ihre Gedanken um drei Männer kreisend, welche sie lächelnd ansahen, ihr zuwinkten und Küsse zuwarfen…


	12. Kapitel 11 Maevs PoV

Kapitel 11

Maevs PoV

Die Stadt war einfach perfekt. Perfekt in jeglicher Hinsicht. Es gab viele Elfen, die sich nur um sich selbst kümmerten und tüchtig ihren eigenen Geschäften nachgingen. Es gab unglaublich viele Adelige, die sich einen feuchten Kehricht um Elfen scherten, die ärmer waren, als sie selbst und die einen Haufen Gold angesammelt hatten. Es gab prunkvolle Gebäude, denen ein oder mehrere Edelsteine nicht fehlen würden und es gab naive Elfen, die bereit waren, für ein paar Silbertaler alles auszuführen, was man wollte. Dazu kam, dass die Stadt so groß war, dass es Maev fast unmöglich erschien hier überhaupt jemanden wieder zu finden. Es gab unzählige Orte, die sich hervorragend als Versteck anboten und über der Stadt waren teilweise Baldachine von einem Gebäude zum nächsten gespannt, was die Arbeit für einen Schurken enorm erleichterte, worüber aber scheinbar in dieser Stadt noch nie jemand nachgedacht hatte, denn sonst gäbe es diese Fluchtwege wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht. Dafür wurden die Möglichkeiten durch die vielen Wachposten und Arkanitwächter eingegrenzt. An jedem Tor und um jede Ecke befanden sich Wächter und Maev zweifelte langsam daran, dass sie hier überhaupt, trotz all den vielen guten Angeboten und Möglichkeiten, einen Gewinn erzielen konnte. Doch das würde sich schon zeigen, wenn sie endlich an die Arbeit gehen konnte. Vorher musste sie allerdings erst einmal herausfinden, an wen sie sich in solch einer Stadt als Schurke überhaupt wenden konnte. Es musste auch in solch einer bewachten und zivilisierten Metropole einen Teil geben, der sofort ins Auge sprang, als der Sündenpfuhl von Silbermond, in welchem zwielichtige Geschäfte abgeschlossen und eine Menge Hinterhalte geplant wurden. Doch der erste Abend brachte Maev kein Ergebnis und so blieb sie vorerst allein mit ihrer Hoffnung auf ein kleines Delikt und dem Schmerz des zuvor Geschehenen. Es wurde langsam dunkel in Silbermond und Maev beschloss nun, wo die Schatten sich über die Stadt legten, die Augen weiter nach Hinweisen offen zu halten, die sie vielleicht zu jemandem weisen würden, der ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Eigentlich müsste Taleb ihr auch schon längst ein Zeichen gegeben haben, denn das Schreiben von Mimus ruhte immer noch in ihrem Rucksack. Maev schmerzte der Gedanke an das Schreiben und somit an Mimus sehr, doch sie verdrängte ihn und konzentrierte sich weiter auf ihre Suche. Die Dunkelheit wurde durch all den Glanz der Juwelen und des Goldes fast zur Hälfte verdrängt, ganz und gar nicht positiv für die Schurkin. Sie blickte sich um. Eigentlich gefiel ihr die Stadt. Die edlen Rottöne bildeten zusammen mit dem warmen Orange der Bäume eine Einheit und tauchten die gesamte Umgebung in ein seidiges Bad voll Wärme, Zuneigung und Geborgenheit. Bei Nacht war der Anblick fast noch schöner, das empfand zumindest Maev so, denn sogar die Dunkelheit wirkte hier nicht bedrohlich, sondern warm und umhüllend, nicht aber aufgezwängt oder gar kalt. Überall erstrahlten Lichter, sobald es zu dämmern begann, jedoch nicht grell, sondern angenehm behaglich und nicht sehr groß, eher klein und versteckt. Es schien, als würden ganze Gruppen von Glühwürmchen um diese Zeit über Silbermond hinweg gleiten, die zwar Licht spendeten, aber die Stadt nicht mit Helle durchfluteten. Viele der weinroten Fenster wurden nun von innen beleuchtet und gaben ein angenehme rötliches Licht nach außen ab, was die Stadt in noch mehr Geheimnisse hüllte, als sie bisweilen sowieso schon besaß. Maev genoss die Stille, die nun auf den Straßen herrschte. Das rege Treiben war mit einem Mal versiegt, hier und da ging ein Elf über die Straße, saß ein Pärchen im Mondlicht auf einer der zahlreichen Bänke im Schatten eines Baumes, doch das störte Maev nicht, denn so wusste man wenigstens, dass in dieser unvorstellbar großen und plötzlich so leeren Stadt noch jemand lebte und man nicht völlig alleine an einem solch pompösen Ort war. Sie streifte weiter und weiter, als sie plötzlich in einen Teil der Stadt kam, in dem es dunkler zu sein schien, als in all den anderen Abschnitten. Sie blickte sich um. Eigentlich war nichts wirklich anders, ihr fiel nur auf, dass über den Dächern so gut wie überall Baldachine und Tücher gespannt waren und dass hier einige Laternen weniger standen, als überall sonst. Ihr Blick schweifte über einen Eingang, ebenfalls überspannt von einem Baldachin, neben dem ein betrunkener Blutelf in der Ecke kauerte, teils schlafend, teils vor sich her lallend. Ihre Augen blieben nur kurz auf ihm ruhen, ehe sie die breite Auffahrt zu ihrer linken erklommen. Was mochte wohl dort oben liegen? Nicht lange zögernd zog es Maev nach oben und sie bekam einen einzigartigen Ausblick auf den großen Springbrunnen geliefert, welcher vor einem Turm gebaut worden war, der wohl das Zentrum der Stadt sein musste. Er war einfach bombastisch groß und so prunkvoll, dass Maev ihn am liebsten gleich eingesteckt hätte. Sie lächelte.

„Diesem Turm sollte ich bei Gelegenheit einen Besuch abstatten…"

Als sie sich eines Knackens neben sich gewahr, blickte sie sich um und konnte einen Blick auf einen schwarzhaarigen Elfen erhaschen, welcher jedoch sofort wieder verschwunden war, ehe Maev wirklich begreifen konnte, dass sie ihn wahrhaftig gesehen hatte. Sie spähte in die Dunkelheit, doch konnte niemanden erblicken, der Elf war verschwunden.

„Seltsam…" Murmelte sie und ihr ging das Gesicht, oder zumindest das, was sie davon wahrgenommen hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Erst ein paar Minuten später begriff sie, wo sie geglaubt hatte, den Elfen zu sehen, nämlich vor einem recht interessanten Gebäude. Es besaß keine Türen oder Tore, sondern nur Säulen, zwischen denen ein paar seidene Tücher hingen, um den Blick nach innen zu verschleiern. Maevs Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt und sie wagte sich neugierig näher heran. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und zog einen der blauen Vorhänge einen Spalt breit zurück, um ins Innere hinein spähen zu können. Was sie sah faszinierte sie: Überall waren Übungspuppen und kleine Schließkassetten aufgestellt worden, in der rechten Hälfte des Raumes waren einige Regale mit Reagenzien platziert, daneben zwei Tische mit Büchern und ein paar äußerst bequem aussehende Sofas und Sessel. Im linken Teil des Raumes dagegen lagen Strohmatten auf dem Boden und ein paar Elfen standen darauf, welche immer wieder einige akrobatische Übungen vollführten. Die Puppen und Zielscheiben in der Mitte wurden zum Training mit zwei Dolchen, ein Dolch in jeder Hand, genutzt und ebenfalls für Wurfübungen mit kleinen spitzen Wurfdolchen. Erst kurze Zeit später realisierte Maev, dass an der Decke einige Seile befestigt waren, an welchen Elfen trainierten zu klettern und sich lautlos abzuseilen. Viele erschienen auch einfach so aus dem Nichts und verschwanden genauso lautlos, wie sie gekommen waren. Maev spürte Neugierde und gleichzeitig die reinste Freude. Das waren Leute ihresgleichen. Schurken, Diebe, Tagelöhner, vielleicht sogar Assassinen. Allerdings zweifelte sie daran, dass man sie einfach so unterweisen würde, wenn sie mal eben hineinspazierte und sich vorstellte. Ihr Auftreten musste etwas besonderes sein, sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich sofort einen Dolch im Rücken stecken, denn diese Elfen waren ziemlich talentiert, was den Hinterhalt anging. Sie spähte weiter hinein, scheinbar auf der Suche nach etwas. Und sie fand, was sie suchte. Der Elf, auf dem ihr Blick haften blieb war zwar genauso groß und schlank, wie all die anderen, allerdings trainierte er nicht. Er stand in der rechten Hälfte des Raumes, die Arme verschränkt und blickte finster auf die Anwesenden Elfen, seine Rüstung wirkte ziemlich stabil und viel besser geschneidert, als die der anderen Elfen. Maev wusste, was sie zu tun hatte.

Sie tauchte in die Schatten ein, wenn diese Elfen das konnten, dann konnte sie es erst recht. Insgeheim grinste sie bei dem Gedanken, den Anführer dieser Bruderschaft zu überwältigen, aber sie ließ schnell davon ab, denn sie hatte sich nun zu konzentrieren. Vor Ihr trainierten schließlich zahlreiche Elfen ihr Handwerk. Also schlich sie leise und gebückt in Richtung Seil. Unterwegs musste sie sich irgendwie einen Weg durch die kämpfenden Elfen bahnen, die mit den Strohpuppen und den Schließkassetten beschäftigt waren, doch nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten verlief alles ganz nach Plan. Maev stupste hier und da einen der Schüler an, welcher den Halt verlor und rücklings auf der Nase landete, sich verwundert umschaute, welcher seiner Kollegen ihm wohl solch einen Streich gespielt hatte. Einer ließ den Dolch fallen, ein anderer war schockiert, dass die Strohpuppe plötzlich zurück schlug oder dass sein Wurfdolch im Nichts verschwand. Maev rieb sich grinsend die Hände. Ja, so mochte sie es, das war ein nettes Spiel. Sie gelangte an die hauchdünnen Seile, welche über die Decke gespannt waren und war mit einem flinken Satz auch schon dort angelangt, wo sie sich ganz elegant kopfüber an das Seil hing, den Dolch zwischen den Zähnen, Hände und Füße um das Seil gelegt. Vorsichtig und anmutig wie eine Katze bewegte sie sich vorwärts, wich dabei, sich an der Decke festklammernd, ein paar der ungeschickten Schüler aus, welche, ganz zufällig, mit einem harten Aufprall auf dem Boden unter ihr landeten und sich den Kopf rieben. Unter sich konnte sie nun den Meister erblicken, welcher immer noch die Arme verschränkt hatte und seine Schüler kopfschüttelnd betrachtete. Sie grinste und ließ die Hände los, hing nun, wie eine Fledermaus kopfüber vom Seil herunter. Langsam begann sie zu schaukeln und ließ los…landete fast lautlos auf ihren Füßen und nahm den kleinen Wurfdolch zurück in ihre Hand. Leise schlich sie sich von hinten an den Lehrer heran, tauchte aus den Schatten heraus auf und hielt ihm den Dolch an die Kehle.

„Seid mir gegrüßt, ehrwürdiger Lehrmeister." Sie grinste leicht und drehte den stattlichen Elfen zu sich herum. Er blieb ernst, schwieg und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Maev ihrerseits erwiderte den Blick und wartete, den Dolch immer noch an seiner Kehle, die Hand, die ihn führte, völlig ruhig. Minuten vergingen, in denen die Schüler begriffen, was auf ihrem Terrain überhaupt geschah. Alles schwieg, ein paar legten ihre Dolche an und verschwanden in die Schatten, um Maev daran zu hindern ihn zu erdolchen, doch der Meister brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum stoppen. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf Maev. Nach unendlich langen Minuten begann er erst langsam, dann schneller zu klatschen und ein Lächeln tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf. Maev senkte die Hand mit dem Dolch und steckte ihn weg.

„Sehr gut, gar nicht mal so übel, meine Dame." Seine Hände rutschten wieder zu ihrem gewohnten Platz auf den, vor der Brust verschränkten, Armen. Er nickte anerkennend. „Das war wirklich gut. Ich habe zwar von Anfang an gewusst, dass du hier bist, schon seit du den Vorhang angehoben hast, aber du hast dich wirklich geschickt angestellt, denn niemand von meinen Schülern hat deine Anwesenheit bemerkt. Du hast Talent…" Er warf einen strengen Blick in die Runde, unter welchem die meisten seiner Schüler den Blick senkten und sich wütend, wütend darüber, dass Maev sie derart an der Nase herum geführt hatte, zurück an die Arbeit machten, um noch härter zu trainieren, als sie es bisweilen getan hatten.

„Wie lautet dein Name, junge Elfe?" Fragte er interessiert und nahm sie zur Seite zu den bequemen Sesseln.

Maev lächelte. „Maev Shadowrook, Herr." Er winkte ab.

„Nenn mich nicht Herr, ich bin zwar hier der Lehrmeister aber sie rufen mich schlicht und einfach Nerisen und so solltest du es auch tun." Sie nickte. Das Gespräch verlief gut und Maev und ihr neuer Lehrmeister verstanden sich von Anfang an sehr gut. Sie wurde von ihm herumgeführt und allen vorgestellt, erntete jedoch nur neidische, ja sogar hasserfüllte Blicke. Maev jedoch machte sich nichts daraus, da dies nur bestätigte, wie gut sie wirklich war und dass sie jedem hier locker das Wasser reichen konnte. Nerisen hieß sie im Sanktum der Schurken herzlich Willkommen und war auch gleich damit einverstanden, dass Maev hier ihre neuen Fähigkeiten erarbeiten konnte und auch sollte. Er wies ihr einen Platz zum Schlafen und ebenfalls ihre neue Ausrüstung zu, zu welcher unter anderem ein paar der spitzesten Wurfdolche gehörten, die Maev jemals gesehen hatte, eine leichte Schwarzlederrüstung, einige Dietriche und neue, äußerst fein gearbeitete Kletterhandschuhe. Maev bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln und teilte Nerisen mit, dass sie sich noch ein wenig in der Stadt umschauen würde. Er tat es mit einem Nicken ab und gleich darauf war Maev auch schon verschwunden und zwar in die Taverne unter dem Sanktum, welche den Namen ‚Des Schattens Klinge' besaß. Der betrunkene Elf lag immer noch davor, jetzt allerdings tief schlafend und Maev schritt mit einem Grinsen an ihm vorbei. Die Taverne musste ja einiges zu bieten haben, was ziemlich wirksam war, wenn sie sich diesen jungen Elfen so ansah. Sie blickte sich um. Das Innere der Taverne sah heruntergekommen aus, auch wenn die goldenen Schnörkeleien und die roten Übermalungen neben den blauen Vorhängen versuchten, die Spuren des Verfalls zu übertünchen. Überall waren schmale Sofas und Sessel aufgestellt worden, wie man sie überall in Silbermond finden konnte, in der Mitte des ovalen Raumes standen zwei große Holztische, fein gedrechselt aus Kirschbaumholz und überhäuft mit ausländischen Köstlichkeiten und Geschirr. Ein Ofen war gleich neben der Gastwirtin aufgestellt worden, welche den Eindruck einer pausbäckigen Dirne machte, da sie ziemlich offenherzig die Gäste der Taverne anstarrte und den Herren dezente Blicke zuwarf. Zu ihrer Linken stand ein schlanker Elf mit kurzem braunen Haar, welcher den Anwesenden immer wieder nachschenkte und ihnen, je länger der Abend für sie wurde, immer teurere alkoholische Getränke verkaufte. So lief sein Geschäft. Maev grinste breit, ja so hatte sie sich eine richtige Taverne schon immer vorgestellt. Zu den Gästen gehörten nicht ausschließlich nur Elfen, sondern ebenfalls Orcs, Trolle und Untote, die meisten gekleidet in Stoff oder Leder, was Maev vermuten ließ, dass sie entweder Diebe, Auftragsmörder oder sonstige Tagelöhner waren, die nie im Leben den ehrlichen Geschäften in Silbermond nachgingen. Es herrschte eine dröhnende Lautstärke im Inneren, was wohl daher kam, dass alle vergnügt grölten und lachten, einige Wenige in Schlägereien vertieft waren und die meisten einige laute Tavernenlieder angestimmt hatten. Die wenigen Frauen, die Maev erblickte waren höchstwahrscheinlich Dirnen, denn sie trugen sehr offenherzige Kleidung, teilweise sogar einen Hauch von Nichts und saßen verführerisch lächelnd auf den Schößen einiger männlicher Anwesender oder vergnügten sich bereits in den wenigen Ecken mit zwei oder drei des stinkenden Haufens. Maev trat zu dem braunhaarigen Elfen und bestellte sich eine Flasche Pinot Noir, die sie gleich mit ein paar Kupfertalern bezahlte und in ihrem Lederbeutel verstaute. Nach einer ganzen Weile, die Maev damit verbracht hatte, dem regen Treiben zuzuschauen, verließ sie die Taverne wieder, denn so ganz geheuer war es ihr in dieser Absteige dann doch wieder nicht, wie nun einige Trolle damit begonnen hatten, sie in ihrem Suff ganz besonders zu mustern und ihr Küsse zuzuhauchen. Die hübsche Elfe war zwar nicht schüchtern, aber so tief wollte selbst sie nicht sinken müssen, um ein anständiges Glas Wein trinken zu können. So machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg, die Stadt zu erkunden, jetzt wo sie endlich wusste, welcher Teil in Silbermond der Sündenpfuhl war.

Einige Abzweigungen weiter fand sich die junge Schurkin plötzlich auf einem großen, mit rotem Beryll gepflasterten, Platz wieder, in dessen Mitte ein rundes Gebäude errichtet worden war, welches als Auktionshaus diente und um diese Uhrzeit zum Glück nicht mehr all zu überfüllt war. Rund herum waren Bänke aufgestellt und ein großer Springbrunnen vor einem Eingang errichtet worden, der ins Innere eines Gasthauses führte, welches bei genauerem Hinsehen ziemlich edel aussah und wohl einen hohen Standart erreichte. Maev konnte auf dem Platz außerdem die Bank ausfindig machen, einige Rüstungs- und Waffenschmiede und ein paar vereinzelte Wagen, vor denen Händler bei Tag wohl ihre Waren anpriesen. Sie näherte sich dem Gasthaus und betrachtete das Schild, auf welchem eine verschnörkelte, altmodische Schrift den Namen ‚Wanderers Ruh' ausrief. Einige Elfen, allem Anschein nach Adelige, gingen gerade hinein und musterten Maev nur mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf den Lippen, begannen kurz darauf hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu tuscheln. Die Elfe jedoch interessierte das nicht sonderlich und sie folgte den Herrschaften einfach mit hinein. Der Innenraum war etwas anders aufgebaut, als in der Taverne in der ‚Mördergasse', in welcher sich Maev zuvor wieder gefunden hatte. Zwar ähnelte der Raum dem der anderen Spielunke, doch herrschten hier Sauberkeit, Prunk und Glanz vor, nicht Dreck, Verfall oder gar Zeichen des Gebrauchs. Die Wände waren rein und die Verzierungen an eben diesen dienten hier nicht als Ablenkung vom Schmutz, sondern einfach als Eleganz und pure zur Schaustellung des Reichtums der Inhaber. Maev trat ein und blickte sich um. Genau wie in dem anderen Gebäude fanden sich in der Mitte des Raumes zwei Tische wieder, allerdings nicht mit irgendwelchem Gesinde daran speisend, sondern nur mit wenigen, ausgewählten Elfen, die hervorragende Manieren mit brachten. Blickte man durch die beiden Torbögen dahinter, konnte man Sofas und Kissen erkennen, die als Entspannungsbereich nach dem Mal dienten, kleine, aus Kirschbaumholz angefertigte, Tische standen dazwischen und trugen bauchige Wasserpfeifen mit den süßesten Tabaksorten, die man sich wohl vorstellen konnte. Ein paar reich behangene und in edle Gewänder gehüllte Elfen hatten es sich hier bequem gemacht und schmauchten genüsslich ihre Pfeifen, während einige Bedienstete zwischen ihnen umherstreiften und kühle Getränke ausschenkten. Gleich daneben entdeckte Maev den Tresen, hinter welchem jedoch nichts und niemand zu finden war, außer einige Fässer und Regale mit Gläsern und Kelchen. Wahrscheinlich waren die wenigen Bediensteten nicht nur für die Gäste im vorderen Teil, sondern für gleich alle im Haus zuständig. Maev ging hinüber zur Theke und schnappte sich kurzerhand einen der dort aufgereihten Metkrüge, nippte daran. Hier war es, im Gegensatz zu der Absteige in der ‚Mördergasse' eher gemütlich und sittlich, auch wenn Maev das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass es auch hier ein Eckchen geben musste, in welchem die Adeligen illegalen Geschäften nachgingen. Dieser Ort war wohlmöglich im oberen Geschoss, wo sich ein paar Zimmer und federnde Betten, sowie eine Küche, wieder fanden. Bei genauerem Betrachten der Tische erkannte Maev kein bekanntest Gesicht, wie sollte sie auch, und so drehte sie sich um, um wieder hinaus zu gehen, als sie hinter sich freudiges Gelächter auffing. Sie drehte sich um und blickte direkt in ein paar dunkelgrüne Augen, die sie fassungslos anstarrten. Maevs Herz blieb für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stehen und ihre Augen weiteten sich, der gerade zuvor erbeutete Krug Met fiel ihr aus der Hand und blieb mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Boden liegen, während sich der Inhalt über den schönen Teppich ergoss…Maev schluckte. Dieses paar Augen gehörte niemand anderem als…Mimus.

„Was tust du hier?" Fragte der hoch gewachsene Elf mit einem Anflug von Unglaube und Zorn in seiner Stimme und erhob sich langsam. Maev brachte keinen Ton heraus. Sie hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben, nicht an Mimus denken zu müssen und kaum war es ihr gelungen, traf sie ihn dort an, wo sie ihn am wenigsten vermutet hätte, zumindest um diese Uhrzeit.

„Ich…" Sie musste ihren gefühlskalten Tonfall beibehalten, sonst könnte sie gleich einpacken und so räusperte sie sich kurz und fing sich schnell wieder. „Ich möchte hier etwas trinken, das wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein." Mimus' Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Nach allem, was du angerichtet hast, wohl kaum…zumindest nicht mit mir in einem Raum!" Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, scheinbar hin und her gerissen, ob er sie nun hinauswerfen oder auf der Stelle umbringen sollte. Maev zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Denkst du vielleicht, mich interessiert, ob du mir erlaubst hier zu sein oder nicht? Wohl eher weniger. Vor allen Dingen deshalb nicht, weil das hier wohl kaum deine Taverne ist, nicht wahr?!" Sie grinste selbstgefällig und hob den Krug Met vom Boden auf. „Das hier sollte sich jemand ansehen!" Rief sie laut in Richtung Tresen, wo auch gleich eine Bedienstete erschien und ein nasses Tuch brachte, um das Met vom Boden aufzuwischen. Mimus schnaubte.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein, oder?!" Er betrachtete die Elfe fassungslos. Sie schien völlig ahnungslos.

„Was denn?" Mimus schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Das du die Dreistigkeit und die Dummheit besitzt dich, nach allem, was du getan hast, hier in Silbermond blicken zu lassen…eigentlich sogar die Frechheit nur einen Fuß in diese Stadt zu setzen." Er tat einen weiteren Schritt in ihre Richtung, sie blieb mit erhobenem Kopf stehen, wand den Blick nicht ab.

„Warum, Maev?" Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der nur schwer auszusagen vermochte, was in diesem Augenblick in dem Elfen vorging. War es Hass, Schmerz, Enttäuschung, Liebe? War es überhaupt etwas davon, oder alles zusammen? Maev konnte es nicht sagen, aber es ließ für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre harte Schale bersten…

„Ich…" Die hübsche Elfe öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder, um ihn erneut zu öffnen, doch die Worte blieben ihr versagt. Mimus stand da und beobachtete sie aufmerksam, schnaubte dann und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich bedauernd nach oben.

„Du musst noch viel lernen…Maev." Das waren die Worte, die Maev wieder zu sich kommen ließen, die schützende Hülle war wieder da, ihr Verstand so messerscharf, wie zuvor.

„Pah! Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte auch nur eine Sekunde mit dir verbracht, ohne dabei an das Schreiben zu denken? Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte dich auch nur angeschaut, wenn ich nicht jede Sekunde gewusst hätte, dass du es besitzt? Du bist so naiv! Aber gerade das war es, was es für mich so einfach machte." Den Höhepunkt erreichte Maev damit, dass sie Mimus abfällig musterte und das Schreiben aus ihrem Beutel hervorholte, es ihm auf dem Präsentierteller servierte. Und plötzlich geschah es…Mimus zerbrach förmlich vor ihren Augen, er taumelte einen Schritt zurück, fing sich wieder, doch sein Blick verriet genau das, was Maev innerlich erzittern ließ. Unglaublichen Schmerz. Tiefste Trauer. Bittere Enttäuschung. Närrische Liebe. Maev biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie war zu weit gegangen, ohne es auch nur annähernd zu wollen. Im Hintergrund regte sch etwas und einer der Elfen auf den Kissen erhob sich.

„Das genügt! Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr Euch derartiger Frechheiten erdreistet?" Sein Haar war feuerrot und seine Augen von tiefstem Grün. Maev wollte antworten, doch Mimus schnitt ihr das Wort ab, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen.

„Das ist Maev…meine…eine…Bekannte." Er schluckte. Maev wusste, dass Mimus eigentlich etwas völlig anderes hatte sagen wollen, doch die Situation ließ es nicht mehr zu, nichts sprach mehr dafür. So nickte sie nur. Der fremde Elf betrachtete sie aufmerksam und nickte dann ebenfalls.

„Gut, wenn Ihr meint…doch sprechen ‚Bekannte' wohl kaum in einem solchen Ton miteinander, nicht wahr?" Er warf Mimus einen fragenden und gleichzeitig fordernden Blick zu. Er seufzte und klärte die Situation auf.

„Das da ist Maev…meine einstige Gefährtin. Sie war es vor kurzem noch und wäre es auch jetzt noch, hätte sie nicht das getan, was sie eben tat… sie bestahl mich, nahm mir mein Leben." Nach einem kurzen Schweigen ergänzte er: „Und mein Herz…" Maev blickte zu Boden. Mimus fuhr fort.

„Wir lernten uns in Morgenluft kennen, einem kleinen Dorf, nicht sehr weit von hier. Die Zeit hätte besser nicht gewählt sein können und so lernten wir uns näher kennen. Ich dachte es wäre für länger… vielleicht auf ewig…doch sie hat mich, wie Ihr gerade erfahren durftet, nur ausgenutzt." Er warf Maev einen abschätzigen Blick zu und löste ihn nicht. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Der Elf sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, als wüsste er nicht recht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Maev erhob das Wort.

„Wie schon gesagt…ich hatte alles von Anfang an geplant. Du warst einfach nur töricht, genauso wie ich, als ich dir dein jämmerliches Leben rettete." Sie fixierte Mimus mit ihren blauen, ernsten Katzenaugen. Er legte den Kopf schief, konnte jedoch nichts erwidern, weil der rothaarige Elf ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Ihr seid hier nicht länger Willkommen, junge Dame. Wie alt seid Ihr überhaupt? Seht Euch an, Ihr seid ja fast noch ein Kind…und ein trotziges noch dazu." Maevs Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Ich bin weiß Gott kein Kind mehr. Mein Haupt zählen 19 Winter, bald schon werden es 20 sein. Ihr seht, Ihr habt es hier mit einer Dame zu tun, nicht mit einem Kind." Jemand lachte leise. Maev warf der Person einen wütenden Blick zu. Der Elf stand auf und gesellte sich zu dem Rothaarigen. Er wirkte kühn und forsch, keinem Abendteuer abgeneigt. Seine Augen blitzten neugierig.

„Ihr schimpft Euch eine Dame? Ich sehe hier keine Dame, da ist Mimus hier wohl eher eine in seinem Gewand als ihr." Er lachte und Maev presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, als sie sah, dass Mimus ebenfalls zu schmunzeln begonnen hatte. Der blonde Elf machte eine überschwängliche Verbeugung.

„Salvenius, mein Name." Dann deutete er mit einer Handbewegung auf den anderen Elfen. „Und das hier ist mein Freund Mercredias." Er blieb stumm und musterte Maev nur weiterhin aufmerksam.

„Mimus kennt Ihr ja bereits, wie ich wohl mit anhören durfte. Da er allerdings ein Freund des Hauses Andilien ist und Ihr nicht." Er grübelte theatralisch und ergänzte dann. „Und da es einem Kind um diese Uhrzeit wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht mehr gestattet sein dürfte, eine Taverne zu betreten…" Mimus lachte leise. „Dürfte ich Euch wohl bitten zu gehen, schönes Kind." Mercredias nickte nur. Maev bebte vor Wut. Sie, ein Kind?

„Ihr dürft mich bitten, mein Herr, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieser Bitte nachkommen werde." Salvenius schien verdutzt.

„Hört hört, sie ist ganz schön wortgewandt. Steckt denn hinter diesen Worten auch etwas mehr oder muss ich, wie so oft, davon ausgehen, dass es leeres Geschwätz ist?" Maev verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste.

„Ihr könnt es ja herausfinden, mein Herr." Salvenius musterte sie aufmerksam von oben bis unten, blieb dabei zunächst an ihren Hüften, dann auf einer diversen anderen Stelle hängen…

„Doch ich denke, ich werde Ihr nachkommen, da ich mich für ein solch jungenhaftes Verhalten, wie Ihr es an den Tag legt, zu reif fühle, um noch länger an einem solchen Ort zu verweilen." Mercredias zog eine Braue hoch, Salvenius blieb der Mund offen stehen, Mimus blieb ernst. Maev ihrerseits verbeugte sich schwungvoll und sehr tief vor den beiden Elfen.

„Meine Herren, ich hoffe, wir werden uns wieder sehen…Mimus." Mimus widmete sie noch nicht einmal einen kurzen Blick, drehte sich um und verließ das Gasthaus, nicht ohne dabei die Bedienstete anzustoßen, die damit beschäftigt war, Maevs verschüttetes Met aufzuwischen. Hinter sich konnte sie gerade noch so die Worte Mimus' aufschnappten:

„Sie rettete Euch das Leben?"

„Ja…das tat sie…"

„Und das ist also…?"

„Ja…das ist Maev…" Sie verließ das Gasthaus und trat hinaus in die dunkle Nacht, die nur von ein paar Manalampions erleuchtet wurde und die Stadt in ein tristes, einsames Licht hüllte…


	13. Kapitel 12 Kibus PoV

Kapitel 12

Kibus PoV

Die Nacht war ruhig und das Bett weich und bequem gewesen und als Kibu zur etwa zehnten Stunde von ihrem Zimmer herunter kam, saß Mercredias bereits an einem der Tische und schien vor sich hin zu grübeln. Vor ihm stand ein, noch zur Hälfte gefüllter, Teller und ein Kelch mit einer roten Flüssigkeit, die Kibu als Traubensaft identifizierte, da sie stark bezweifelte, der Magier würde am frühen Morgen bereits Wein zu sich nehmen. In seiner linken Hand drehte er eine violette Weintraube zwischen Daumen und Mittelfinger, welche er sich abwesend an die Lippen führte, jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt, da er damit beschäftigt war das Stück Pergament zu begutachten, was er in seiner rechten Hand trug. Kibu musterte ihn verschlafen und wartete zunächst, ob er sie vielleicht auch von alleine wahrnehmen würde, doch das tat er nicht und so trat sie näher zu ihm heran und berührte ihn sachte an der Schulter. Der Magier schreckte hoch und seine Augen schnellten zu Kibu hinauf. Sie lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Mercredias!" Seine Züge entspannten sich und die Weintraube wanderte in seinen Mund, während er schnell das Pergament zusammenfaltete und ohne ein Wort in seinem Gewand verschwinden ließ. Kibu war verwundert. Was hatte er nur zu verbergen?

„Habt Ihr gut geschlafen, Mylady?" Fragte Mercredias mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches noch größer wurde, als Kibu bestätigend nickte.

„Ja, das habe ich, Eure Betten sind wirklich äußerst bequem, allerdings ohne eine weitere Person darin für einen alleine ziemlich groß…" Sie bemerkte erst einige Sekunden später, was sie da eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte und errötete in einem ziemlich dunklen Rotton, löste schnell den Blick von Mercredias und sah zu Boden. Der Magier jedoch lächelte nur in sich hinein, schwieg aber auf ihren Kommentar hin.

„Ähm, also…was…was treibt Euch so früh aus dem Bett?" Kibus Gesichtsröte war immer noch nicht völlig abgeklungen, doch Mercredias lächelte nur weiterhin, ehe er die Stimme erhob.

„Ach, wisst Ihr, dass werdet Ihr schon früh genug erfahren, wenn…vielleicht solltet Ihr zum Briefkasten gehen?!" Kibu schien verwundert, Mercredias etwas nervös, also verließt Kibu das Gasthaus, um sich den Briefkasten genauer anzuschauen, denn Mercredias schien etwas zu wissen, was sie nicht wusste. Tatsächlich wartete in dem kleinen Kasten ein, an Kibu adressierter, Brief in einem sauberen roten Umschlag, welchen die hübsche Elfe auch gleich mit einem ihrer Fingernägel öffnete. Die Worte, die sie zu lesen bekam überraschten sie völlig:

_Werte Kibu,_

_Ich habe diese Nacht kein Auge zutun können, denn mir blieb es versagt meine Gedanken von Euch zu lösen. Es scheint ein Weg des Schicksals gewesen zu sein, dass wir uns begegneten und ich möchte Euch an dieser Stelle einige ehrliche Worte aussprechen, die mir seit dem gestrigen Abend einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopfe gingen. Mylady, ich bedauere Euch sagen zu müssen, dass ich bereits eine Dame an meiner Seite gefunden habe, Ihr Name lautet Merdisare. Doch ist dies kein Brief der meinen Abschied verkündet, sondern ein Brief der Hoffnung, nicht nur für Euch, ebenso für mich selbst. Mit dem Augenblick, mit welchem Ihr die Taverne betratet glomm in mir etwas auf, das ich seit langem als verloren abtat. Ihr wecktet den Geist des Feuers in mir und öffnetet mir die Augen, die Augen für die Schönheit einer einfachen Elfe, welche ich zu kennen verlangte, obgleich ich nichts über sie wusste. Diese Elfe wart Ihr, Mylady. Euer Antlitz erhellte den Raum, euer Lächeln ließ mein Dasein erstrahlen und eure Stimme, so süß wie Honigwein, weckte die leblose Seele, welche in meinem Körper Inne hielt. _

_Ich möchte Euch mit diesem Brief jedoch nicht nur erläutern, wie ungemein glücklich Ihr mich mit Eurem Auftreten machtet, sondern ebenfalls, wie sehr es mich schmerzt hören zu müssen, dass Ihr Euch gestern für Salvenius ausspracht und somit gegen mich. Ist dies allerdings Eure Entscheidung, so muss ich sie wohl respektieren und werde dem jungen Glück nicht länger im Wege stehen. Fragt nicht, woher ich dies alles zu wissen glaube, denn ich mag es Euch sogleich unterbreiten, es war Salvenius. In seinem Brief schilderte er mir, dass Ihr Ihn lieber möget als mich und dass er eine Eurer Zärtlichkeiten erfuhr, gleich nachdem ich den Raum verlassen hatte. Liebste Kibu, ehe Ihr mit meinem hochgeschätzten Freund Salvenius verkehrt, dachte ich, Ihr solltet meine Gefühle erfahren und hoffe, Ihr könnt verstehen, warum ich diesen Brief verfassen musste,_

_In tiefster Zuneigung, _

_Mercredias._

Kibu stockte der Atem. Die Zeilen waren in einer äußerst eleganten Schrift verfasst worden und scheinbar wirklich ernst gemeint, denn sonst hätte Mercredias sie wohl nicht auf direktem Wege zum Briefkasten geschickt. Jetzt wurde Kibu auch klar, was es mit dem Pergament auf sich hatte, welches der Magier in größter Hast weggesteckt hatte, als Kibu den Raum betrat und er sie erblickte. Sie wusste nicht recht, ob das Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand nun ein Grund zur Freude oder ein Grund zur Trauer war, eines jedoch wusste sie. Sie war perplex. Und das sogar ziemlich. Mercredias hatte also eine Frau an seiner Seite, Merdisare, schien jedoch nicht all zu glücklich zu sein, denn er hatte in seinem Brief davon gesprochen, Kibu selbst hätte ein Feuer in seinem Inneren geweckt. Sprach er nun von Leidenschaft, die er empfand, auf Grund von Kibus Äußerlichkeiten, von Reizen, die sie aussendete und denen er erlegen war? Dass sie hübsch war, das wusste Kibu, denn man hatte es ihr oft genug gesagt, auch wenn sie selbst nicht gänzlich davon überzeugt war, aber welche Frau war das schon. Aber hatte sie bisher jemand aufrichtig geliebt? Kibu wusste nicht, was sie über all das denken sollte, doch sie glaubte zu wissen, dass Mercredias und Merdisare wohl den Alltag erleben mussten, denn Mercredias schien nicht ausgefüllt mit ihr an seiner Seite. Das wiederum führte Kibu zu der Annahme, dass der Magier wohl doch nur an ihren äußerlichen Reizen interessiert war, denn wie konnte er jemanden lieben, wenn er doch bereits jemanden hatte, den er liebte? Kibu schüttelte den Kopf, das alles verwirrte sie zunehmend. In ihrem Kopf spielten sich wahre Szenarien ab, da war einerseits Mimus, der schöne Barde, der mit ihr schon einiges durch gestanden hatte und ihr immer wieder klar machte, wie hübsch, begehrenswert und, vor allem, liebenswert sie eigentlich war. Er behandelte sie nicht nur gut, auf Grund ihrer Äußerlichkeiten, sondern auch, weil er auf den Grund ihrer Seele blickte, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas und ihr beistand. Mercredias hingegen war für Kibu ja fast noch ein Fremder. Ein Fremder mit einer anderen Frau an seiner Seite. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er nur auf ihr Äußeres fixiert war oder ob er ebenso ihre Seele begehrte. Doch sie wusste, dass sie ihn anziehend fand und das nicht zu wenig. Er war unglaublich elegant und dieser Hauch von Arroganz faszinierte sie auf eine Art, die es ihr fast unmöglich machte, Mercredias nicht zu begehren. Insgeheim sehnte sie sich sogar schon fast danach, einmal die Lippen des Magiers mit ihren zu berühren, doch diesen Gedanken verscheuchte sie ganz schnell, sobald er in ihrem Kopf eine feste Form annahm. Nun blieb noch Salvenius, der fremde Charmeur, den sie am gestrigen Abend als Freund Mercredias' kennen gelernt hatte. Er strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit und Überzeugung aus, die sie zuvor bei noch keinem anderen Elfen gesehen hatte und seine laszive Lebenseinstellung begeisterte sie. Doch bei ihm würde sie sich niemals sicher fühlen können, denn er war nun einmal ein Casanova und wenn sie ihn richtig einschätzte, dann hatte er gerne nicht nur eine Frau an seiner Seite, so wie Mercredias. Egal wie sie sich entschied, es würden immer zwei der jungen Männer leer ausgehen und sie würde sie enttäuschen müssen mit den Worten, die sie ihnen vorbrachte. Und egal, wie die Wahl fiel, nichts würde danach mehr so sein, wie vorher…

Kibu faltete den Brief ordentlich zusammen und steckte ihn ein. Sie würde wohl zurück in die Taverne gehen und sich Mercredias stellen müssen. Also seufzte sie kurz, strich ihre Robe noch einmal glatt, fuhr sich mit der Hand ein letztes Mal durch ihr schwarzes Haar, ehe sie sich zurück in die Taverne begab, zurück zu Mercredias und zurück zu ihrem wahren Leben, hinausgezerrt aus ihren träumerischen, illusionistischen Gedanken.

Mercredias saß immer noch an dem Tisch, an dem Kibu ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Sie war unsicher und blieb in gewisser Distanz zu ihm stehen. Erneut stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht und erneut wusste die hübsche Hexe nicht, was sie Mercredias sagen sollte. Doch es war gar nicht nötig, denn sein Blick verriet viel über ihn. Er war gespannt, neugierig, eifersüchtig und ebenso ratlos, wie Kibu sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Gespannt wohl darüber, was Kibu zu seinem Brief zu sagen hatte. Eifersüchtig auf Salvenius, welcher, wie im Brief eindeutig beschrieben, sich Kibus angenommen hatte und neugierig natürlich, ob der Brief irgendetwas in der Elfe ausgelöst hatte. Als Kibu das Wort erheben wollte begann ebenso Mercredias, beide stoppten gleichzeitig in ihrem Satz, blickten sich abwartend an und lächelten dann verlegen. Hätte jemand in diesem Moment das Bild mit angesehen, er hätte wohl schmunzeln müssen, denn nahezu eindeutig waren die Gefühle, die in dieser Situation mitspielten.

„Ihr zuerst, Mylady." Mercredias deutete mit einer eleganten Handbewegung auf Kibu und lächelte. Die Elfe erhob das Wort.

„Nun ich….also ich…" Sie hatte ihre Worte eigentlich immer noch nicht gewählt und so hielt sie jetzt einfach nur den Brief in die Höhe, woraufhin Mercredias' Gesichtsausdruck sich ein wenig veränderte. War es Furcht, die in seiner Mimik zu lesen war? Oder war es…Nüchternheit? Kibu wusste es nicht, genauso wenig wie sie wusste, was sie als nächstes sagen würde. Es war, als wäre sie völlig unvorbereitet auf Mercredias gestoßen, obwohl sie genau gewusst hatte, dass er drinnen auf sie warten würde. Sie seufzte kurz auf und versuchte dann einigermaßen in Worte zu fassen, was ihr soeben durch den Kopf schoss.

„Mercredias ich…fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt und…sehr geehrt. Ein Elf Eures Hauses, das ist wahrlich zu viel des Guten, ich hätte nicht im Entferntesten damit gerechnet." Er sah geschmeichelt aus, sie fuhr fort. „Nun…Euer Brief bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Ich weiß, dass Ihr zwar keine Rechtfertigung von mir verlangt und doch möchte ich mich zu Euren Worten äußern." Sie überflog noch einmal kurz die verzierte Schrift ehe sie fortfuhr. „Ich…hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Eure Gefühle mir gegenüber so sind, wie sie eben sind. Das alles war, weiß Gott, auch nicht geplant, glaubt mir, aber ich stieß nun einmal zur selben Zeit auf zwei ganz reizende Männer. Mit einem weiteren im Schlepptau. Versteht mich nicht falsch, Mercredias, aber ich möchte Euch auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Glaubt mir ich…ich bin Euch wirklich sehr zugetan, doch möchte ich nicht abstreiten, dass Eurer Freund Salvenius ebenso in meiner Gunst steht, wie Ihr. Allerdings muss ich Euch in einem Punkt Eures Briefes leider Unrecht geben. Er und ich…da ist nichts…und da wird auch in kommender Zeit nichts sein. Ich mag Ihn, aber das ist für den Zeitpunkt auch schon alles." Mercredias' Züge zeigten ein Lächeln, einen Triumph, einen Sieg. Kibu war sich unsicher, ob sie das als positiv oder als negativ werten wollte und auch sollte.

„Jedenfalls…wollte ich, dass Ihr das wisst. Wie steht es mit Euch? Ist es Euer Wille Eure Herzdame auf solch einem Wege zu verraten?" Sie blickte den Magier ernst an, er schien verwundert über die Frage fast so…als hätte er Merdisare für einen Augenblick…vergessen? Mercredias räusperte sich.

„Ihr dürft mich wiederum nicht falsch verstehen, Kibu. Mein Herz gehört meiner Gefährtin. Und doch spüre ich mehr in mir, mehr Feuer, was sich für Euch zu interessieren beginnt. Ich kann es nicht aufhalten, Ihr seid einfach eine bezaubernde Schönheit. Daran lässt sich nichts ändern, somit auch nichts an meinem Interesse für Euch, an meiner Neugierde. Mehr kann ich dazu im Moment noch nicht sagen, Mylady." Er lächelte. Kibu war sprachlos. Gut, das war ja in soweit geklärt. Er hatte eine Gefährtin, die er liebte. Sein Herz gehörte Ihr. Und doch interessierte Mercredias sich für sie, für Kibu. Was genau sollte die Zukunft mit solch einem gefühlstechnischen Chaos bloß bereithalten? Kibu wusste es nicht. Sie nickte nur.

„Lasst mich Euch ein wenig aufmuntern, meine Liebe. Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr und Eurer Freund Mimus uns heute Nachmittag in die Tiefschwarze Grotte am Strand des Eschentals begleitet? Es wird keine lange Reise werden, doch wir haben von einigen sehr wertvollen Artefakten im Inneren der Grotte gehört. Wäre es nicht fabelhaft, wenn wir sie vielleicht entdeckten?" Er schien begeistert und Kibu ließ sich von seiner Euphorie anstecken.

„Gut, ich werde Euch begleiten, Mercredias." Sie besiegelte Ihr Wort mit einem Wangenkuss, welcher gar nicht mal so übel war… „Wenn Ihr mich dann entschuldigen wollt, ich muss noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen und mich auf die Suche nach Mimus machen. Auf bald!" Und somit verließ Kibu das Haus Andilien.

Draußen angekommen holte sie erst einmal tief Luft. Sie hatte sich kaum auf das Gespräch vorbereiten können und ihre Gedanken rasten. Hätte sie bloß nicht so einen Schwachsinn daher geredet. Hatte sie das überhaupt? Waren ihre Worte nicht eigentlich mehr weise gewählt und ihre Stimme voller Bedacht gewesen? So ein Unsinn. Es war eine Katastrophe gewesen. Mercredias musste die junge Hexerin für eine vollkommene Spinnerin halten. Und doch interessierte er sich für sie.

Kibu wollte sich gerade zur Bank aufmachen, als sie an einer ganz anderen Bank direkt gegenüber einen jungen Elfen sitzen sah. Er saß im Schneidersitz auf der Bank, seine Hände lagen auf seinen Knien und seine Augen waren geschlossen, trotzdem hatte sie das seltsame Gefühl, als beobachtete er sie. Sein Haar war kohlrabenschwarz, schimmerte im Sonnenlicht in einem samtigen Blau. Es war zu einem losen Zopf zusammen gebunden, welcher ihm locker über die Schulter hing und einzelne Haarsträhnen frei gab. Sein Gesicht war markant und doch ebenmäßig, bis auf eine kleine Falte, die dadurch entstand, dass sein rechter Mundwinkel leicht zu einem dezenten Grinsen nach oben gezogen wurde. Arme und Hände waren gut trainiert, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers, man sah, dass er scheinbar viel für seine Fitness tat. Kibu wusste auch nicht, weshalb dieser Elf ihre Blicke so auf sich zog, vielleicht war es, weil er die Elfe, trotz seiner geschlossenen Augen, zu beobachten schien? Wahrscheinlich jedoch war, dass die vielen Tätowierungen sie hatten aufmerksam werden lassen. Sie konnte natürlich nicht genau erkennen, um was für Symbole und Schriftzeichen es sich handelte und doch…irgendetwas war an dem Elfen unheimlich. Unheimlich anziehend? Nein, wohl kaum, Kibu verscheuchte den Gedanken sofort wieder. Genau in diesem Moment öffnete der Elf seine Augen und sah Kibu direkt in ihre hübschen Katzenaugen. Sie stand nur da und starrte ihn an. Hatte er wohlmöglich gerade ihre Gedanken gelesen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, so etwas war ganz und gar unmöglich. Kibus Blick wurde auf ein paar scharfer Dolche gezogen, welches klirrend auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, als der Elf beim Aufblicken daran vorbei geschliffen war. Sie hingen lose an seinem Gürtel, anscheinend wollte er sie gar nicht unnötig verstecken, sondern, genau im Gegenteil, sogar die Blicke auf sie lenken. Seine schwarze Lederrüstung hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen...

Kibu wollte sich abwenden, als plötzlich zu ihren Füßen eine schwarze Königsnatter den Weg versperrte, doch die junge Blutelfe ängstigte sich nicht vor ihr, ganz und gar nicht. „Heda, ist das Eure Schlange?" fragte sie den hübschen Elfen auf der Bank, immer noch die Schlange betrachtend.

„Ganz recht. Das ist meine. Darf ich vorstellen, Sarpe!" Seine Stimme klang dunkel und lockend, irgendwie aber doch melodisch und weich.

„Eine ziemlich große Schlange, Ihr müsst sie gut in Form halten." Kibu lächelte.

„Ach wisst Ihr, das tue ich mit jeder meiner Schlangen." Grinste er Kibu lasziv an und hob vielsagend eine Braue. Kibu schluckte leicht und wusste nicht recht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Der Kerl schien ein ziemlicher Weiberheld zu sein.

„Mein Name ist Slaeth De'Ville. Dürfte ich den Eurigen erfahren, schöne Frau, denn sonst fürchte ich, kann ich heute Nacht kein Auge zu tun." Er erhob sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung von seinem Sitzplatz und trat ein paar Schritte auf die Hexe zu. Kibu hob eine Braue. Na der schien ja wirklich kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Gott sei Dank hatte sie wenigstens Benehmen gelernt.

„Sehr erfreut, Kibu Schattenrabe ist mein Name." Sie machte einen leichten Knicks, bei welchem sich Slaeths Blick neugierig in ihren Ausschnitt vortasteten. Kibu fühlte sich unwohl.

„Ah, Kibu also. Ein reizender Name für eine reizende junge Frau. Und dürfte ich erfahren was eine so bezaubernde Elfe wie Euch geradewegs nach Silbermond zum guten alten Slaeth führt?" Kibu grinste nun ihrerseits.

„Ach wisst Ihr…Ich kam mit einem…meinem Gefährten hierher, bereit um einen anderen, äußerst hochrangigen Elfen seiner Gefährtin auszuspannen." Slaeth schien perplex. Sie lachte. „Das war nur ein Scherz. Gut, dass ich mit einem Gefährten hier her kam ist korrekt der Rest…na ja, nicht ganz." Ihr Lachen wurde zu einem Lächeln und Slaeth kratzte sich grinsend am Hinterkopf.

„Ah, das hätte ich auch nicht von einer solch reizvollen Dame wie Euch erwartet, meine Teuerste." Slaeth verschränkte triumphierend seine Arme vor der Brust. Kibu ließ sich dadurch nicht aus dem Takt bringen.

„Tja, man sollte trotzdem mit allem rechnen." Sie schmunzelte.

„Aber gewiss doch. Als Dieb und Tagelöhner sollte man stets mit allem rechnen und auf alles gefasst sein. Wie heißt es doch so schön: Lass die Überraschung die Überraschte sein." Er lachte, Kibu stimmte mit ein. Irgendwie gefiel ihr die Art dieses Slaeth. Auch wenn er ein übertrieben von sich überzeugter Blutelf zu sein schien, aber wer von diesem ganzen Volk war das nicht? Es gab nur wenige.

„Wohl an, meine Liebe, ich muss mich nun entschuldigen, ich habe…äh…noch diverse Dinge zu klären. Ich hoffe man sieht sich wieder, Schönheit!" Er verbeugte sich tief und verschwand mit einem Mal ins Nichts. Kibu starrte auf die Stelle wo zuvor noch der junge Elf gestanden hatte, doch nichts. Nichts bis auf eine schwarze Königsnatter, die sich langsam von Kibu wegbewegte…


	14. Kapitel 13 Maevs PoV

Kapitel 13

Maevs PoV

Ziellos war Maev durch die Straßen des nächtlichen Silbermond geirrt, ziellos hatte sie sich auf irgendeiner Bank niedergelassen und war, ihre Träume ziellos herumstreunend, dort eingeschlafen. Sie hatte nichts. Nichts bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, keine besonders wichtigen Dinge. Einen Kamm, von welchem bereits einige Zacken abgebrochen waren, ihre Dolche, ein paar kleine Wurfmesser und die neue Ausrüstung. Dann noch einen Schlauch voll mit Wasser und ein Stück trockenes altes Brot. Und dann war da natürlich noch das Schreiben, ja…das Schreiben. Taleb hatte sich nicht mehr bei Maev gemeldet. Kein Zeichen, nichts. Maev zweifelte allmählich daran, dass ihr Auftrag eine große Erfolgsquote beinhaltete. Bisher hatte sie das Schreiben eigentlich ganz alleine für sich gestohlen. Niemand interessierte sich dafür, außer natürlich Mimus und sie selbst. Doch mit dem Schreiben an sich konnte sie nicht viel anfangen. Sicher, sie hätte es irgendwo verkaufen können, doch mehr als ein paar Silbertaler hätte es ihr sowieso nicht eingebracht, vielleicht noch nicht mal diese, sondern nur wertloses Kupfer. Sie fluchte leise und trat einen Stein zur Seite. Wirklich weit war sie in all der Zeit, die sie von ihrem zerstörten Zuhause weg war, noch nicht gekommen. Sie hatte kein Geld, keine Arbeit, nur ihre neue Ausrüstung aber noch keinen Auftrag, der ihr irgendetwas hätte einbringen können. Und selbst suchen…dafür kannte sie die Stadt und ihre Einwohner viel zu wenig. Alle sahen in gewisser Weise wohlhabend aus, jeder hier prahlte mit seinem Reichtum und dem Prunk der Stadt. Doch wer wirklich etwas zu bieten hatte, das konnte Maev nach nur ungefähr 3 Tagen noch nicht sagen. Sie kannte niemanden und war in der Hauptstadt der Blutelfen, ihrer eigenen Hauptstadt, eine Fremde.

Leise vor sich herfluchend trottete Maev weiter, durchkämmte dabei ihr schwarzes Haar leicht mit ihren Fingern, weil sie zu faul war, den Kamm aus ihrem Ranzen hervor zu holen. Dann entschied sie sich jedoch doch dafür und begann, auf einer Bank sitzend, ihr dickes Haar zu kämmen und ein wenig an ihren Wangen zu zupfen, damit sie wieder ein wenig frischer aussah. Seit ihrer Ankunft hier hatte sie nicht einmal irgendwo baden, geschweige denn, sich waschen können. Natürlich war sie ein paar Mal unauffällig mit der Hand in einen der Springbrunnen eingetaucht und hatte sich etwas des kühlen Wassers ins Gesicht getröpfelt, aber das konnte man wohl kaum eine Wäsche nennen. Sie brauchte dringend etwas mehr Luxus in dieser Stadt. Was für eine Ironie. Langsam packte sie den Kamm wieder weg, stand auf und ging weiter, bis sie letztendlich wieder in der Mördergasse angekommen war. Sie musste wirklich ziellos umhergeirrt sein, denn in die Taverne genau hier, wollte sie sicher nicht wieder zurück. Also stieg sie die Anhöhe hinauf, achtete gar nicht auf ihren Weg und stieß, oben angekommen, prompt mit einem jungen Blutelfen zusammen. Der plötzliche Aufprall sorgte dafür, dass Maev zu Boden ging.

„Heda…pass doch auf, hier laufen noch andere Wesen." Verärgert klang die dunkle Stimme, in welcher eine seltsam anziehende Wärme mitschwang. Maev blickte verärgert auf und rieb sich ihre Schulter, an welcher sie mit dem Fremden zusammen gestoßen war.

„Ganz genau, hier laufen auch noch andere Wesen. Du hättest doch genau so aufpassen können, wohin du deine Füße setzt." Ihre Katzenaugen blickten geradewegs in ein paar hübscher, tiefgrüner Elfenaugen, die zu einem dazugehörenden, äußerst gut aussehenden Elfen gehörten, welcher damit beschäftigt war seine Dolche vom Boden aufzusammeln. Sie mussten wohl beim Aufprall heruntergefallen sein. Na ja, selbst Schuld, wenn er sie so offen präsentierte. Maevs Ärgernis über den Aufprall verflog, als der schlanke Elf ihr die Hand hinhielt, um ihr aufzuhelfen, wenn auch nicht gerade begeistert von der Situation. Die Schurkin ergriff sie, spürte eine raue, starke Hand und fand sich sogleich auf ihren Beinen wieder. Der Kerl hatte Kraft, soviel stand fest.

„Also das war ja wohl auch das Mindeste." Maulte sie weiter. Ihr Gegenüber schnaubte.

„Na hör mal, du bist genauso kopflos durch die Gegend gelaufen, wie ich, also bitte mal ein klein wenig freundlicher, Kleine." Er blickte sie mit seinen tiefgrünen Augen musternd an. Maev kam sich schutzlos vor, warum wusste sie auch nicht genau. Sie kam sich irgendwie nackt vor ihm vor…seltsamerweise. Als würde er sie geradewegs mit seinen Augen ausziehen. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich als der Elf sie genauer zu mustern begann und sich dabei ein dreckiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

„Hör gefälligst auf mich so anzustarren, kapiert?" Der Elf machte keine Anstalten seinen Blick von ihrem Körper zu lösen, was nur noch mehr dafür sorgte, das Maev vor Wut innerlich kochte. Was maßte sich dieser schleimige, aufgeblasene Elf bloß an, sie mit einem derartigen Blick anzusehen? Merkte er nicht, dass er sie damit verunsicherte? Maev war nicht zu verunsichern, damit das mal klar war. Und wenn er nicht sofort damit aufhörte, dann würde sie…

Maev hatte so schnell ihre Dolche gezogen, dass der Elf noch nicht mal annähernd hätte ausweichen können und so kamen ihre Klingen nur wenige Millimeter vor seiner Kehle zum stoppen. Allein der scharfe Lufthauch der von der Schnelligkeit und Dynamik ihrer Bewegung ausgegangen war hatte dafür gesorgt, dass eine seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen nun gemütlich zu Boden schwebte und von einem der vielen Besen Silbermonds davon gekehrt wurde. Maevs Blick sprach Bände, der des jungen Elfen aber auch. Er schluckte. Maev grinste.

„Ehm…würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du diese…Messerchen von meiner Kehle entfernst?" Mit einem Finger schob er eine der Klingen ein wenig zur Seite, was nur dafür sorgte, dass Maev ihm einen ordentlichen Schnitt verpasste. Flink zog der Elf seinen Finger mit einem „Autsch!" zurück und begann das austretende Blut abzulecken.

„Du bist eine Ziege, weißt du das?!" Es war keine Frage, vielmehr eine Feststellung, die der Schönling beleidigt von sich gab. Maev war höchst zufrieden mit sich selbst und verharrte in ihrer Position.

„Ich wäre lieber vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst, sonst könnten meine ‚Messerchen' mal ganz schnell was ganz anderes abschneiden." Sie hob grinsend eine Braue und der Elf verstummte. „Aber wenn du mich ganz nett darum bittest, vielleicht lasse ich mich ja dann erweichen und beende dein Elend." Maev blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und, siehe da, der Elf wand den Seinigen ab. Sieg, schoss es Maev durch den Kopf und als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen nickte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Hm…ich geb's nur ungern zu, aber du hast gewonnen…nimmst du deine Stöckchen da jetzt bitte weg?" Er deutete auf Maevs Dolche und sie antwortete indem sie sie entfernte.

„Du bist ganz schön abgebrüht, Kleine, weißt du das? Wie heißt du?" Er rieb sich seine Kehle.

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne." Sie schnaubte. „Was geht es dich an, wie ich heiße?" Der Fremde grinste selbstsicher.

„Nun ja…du hast soeben Slaeth De'Ville kennen gelernt. Damit möchte ich dir die Qualen ersparen, die bei jeder Frau auftreten, die einmal auf Slaeth getroffen ist und seinen Namen NICHT erfahren hat. Dein Name ist nur mehr von Belang, weil ich mir dann eine weitere verführte Schönheit auf den Arm tätowieren lassen kann." Lässig verschränkte er die Arme vor der starken Brust und legte den Kopf in forscher Pose schief, grinsend natürlich. Maev runzelte die Stirn. Aber hallo, ein Casanova. Tolle Leute, die sie hier kennen lernte…Ekelhaft.

„Also…Slaeth." Seinen Namen betonte sie zuckersüß und kam Stück für Stück näher zu ihm. „Ich will dir mal was sagen. Wenn du nicht so jämmerlich um Vergebung gebeten hättest, dann steckten meine Dolche jetzt schon längst in deiner Hose und du könntest den Rest deines Lebens in einem Männerchor verbringen, weil du zu was anderem überhaupt gar nicht mehr in der Lage wärst…" Ihr Blick fuhr über seine Hose. „Womit dann wahrscheinlich dein Lebenssinn zerstört wäre. Wie dem auch sei…" Sie stand nun dicht vor Slaeth und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, ihre Stimme klang verführerisch. „Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich meine Klappe lieber nicht ganz so weit aufmachen, denn sonst endest du schneller am Galgen, als dir vielleicht lieb ist." Ihr Gesicht war nun dicht vor seinem angekommen und sie konnte seinen Duft vage wahrnehmen. Er roch ein wenig salzig aber eher nach dunklen, schweren Mondblüten, auch ein wenig nach Alkohol. Maev konnte nicht sagen was es war, aber es zog sie irgendwie an. Stopp! Sie würde sich nie und nimmer diesem arroganten Vollmacho hingeben, niemals! Sein Blick glitt über ihre Lippen und ehe sich Maev versah schnellte sein Gesicht vor und seine Lippen waren auf ihre gepresst. Jetzt war Maev endgültig wütend. Was erlaubte dieser…Scharlatan sich? Heftig stieß sie ihn von sich, sodass er ins Taumeln geriet, aber nicht fiel.

„Was denkst du, was du da tust, he? Bist du noch ganz dicht? Du kannst nicht einfach …das kannst du nicht machen!" Slaeth grinste.

„Hast du doch gesehen." Er lachte, sie bebte vor Wut.

„Jetzt reicht es mir, Freundchen." Sie schnellte an ihren Stiefel und warf diesem Slaeth mit flinker Hand ein Wurfmesser entgegen, welches er, unglaublich schnell im Handgelenk, am Schaft zu fassen bekam. Sein, scheinbar dauerhaftes, Grinsen schien ihr entgegen.

„Gar nicht so übel. Trotzdem musst du noch viel lernen." Und mit diesen Worten stand er plötzlich vor ihr und drückte sie an die nahe gelegene Hauswand. Lächelnd musterte er ihr Gesicht, Maev war fassungslos. Wo war er so schnell hergekommen, sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht kommen sehen.

„Ganz schön temperamentvoll, die Kleine. Sag mal…woher hast du so gut zu reagieren gelernt, natürlich nicht halb so gut wie ich, aber…wo?" Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Warum die beiden in ein Gespräch gekommen waren wusste Maev nicht mehr, aber seltsamerweise verstanden sie sich jetzt, wo sich beide aneinander ausgetobt hatten, sogar recht gut. Die Assassine hatte herausgefunden, dass Slaeth ebenfalls ein Dieb und Schurke war, so wie sie selbst. Er, im Gegensatz zu ihr, allerdings hatte keinen Auftraggeber oder dergleichen, er handelte für sich selbst. Stahl hier ein wenig Gold, schlitzte da eine Kehle auf, um lebend davon zu kommen, verführte ahnungslose Elfendamen…und auch andere weibliche Wesen Azeroths, was Maev bei näherem Betrachten schaudern ließ. Sie redeten über nutzlose Tauren, undichte Untote und angenehme Trolle, machten sich lustig über die Adeligen in Silbermond und verachteten die Reichen. Gemeinsam ließ sich alles so viel besser reden und nach und nach tauten beide ein wenig auf, gaben mehr und mehr von sich Preis. Maev hatte zunächst angenommen, dass Slaeth ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Casanova war, der nur darauf aus war, Frauen schöne Augen zu machen und der sich selbst dabei mehr Ohrfeigen einholte, als heiße Nächte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er ein ganz sympathischer, lustiger Dieb war, so wie sie, musste sie immer noch grinsen. Eigentlich waren die beiden sich sogar ein wenig ähnlich. Sie lebten auf der Straße, taten so ziemlich alles für Geld und hatten immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen. Wenn sie beide in einen Streit gerieten, dann würde es keinen Sieger und keinen Verlierer geben, das gefiel Maev. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann sah Slaeth noch nicht mal all zu schlecht aus. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar, welches zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden war und im Licht samtig blau schimmerte. Wirklich groß war er eigentlich nicht, aber dafür schlank und trainiert, was den Rest eigentlich schon wieder wettmachte. Seine Tätowierungen gefielen ihr besonders gut. Sie hatte bisher noch keinen Elfen gesehen, der so viele besaß wie Slaeth. Gut, sie konnte vielleicht nicht alle sehen aber die, die sie sah, fand sie nicht schlecht. Zum Beispiel die Runen an seinen Halsseiten oder das Spinnennetz an seinem Adamsapfel, von welchem sich wohl eine Spinnen nach unten abseilte. Seine Arme waren voll von den Farbnadelungen. Maev beschloss irgendwann auch einmal welche zu haben. Dazu kam, dass Maev dieser ‚Kuss' nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Was war das gewesen? Sie konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten und verdrängte das Geschehene…vorerst.

„Sag mal…du brauchst doch Gold, oder?" Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Rand eines Springbrunnens und Maev fragte es jetzt ganz frei heraus. Slaeth sah zu ihr herunter.

„Sicher, ich brauche immer Gold." Er grinste und Maev lächelte. „Du nicht?"

„Was für eine Frage, natürlich brauche ich Gold…aber viel mehr brauche ich etwas Interessantes. Bisher habe ich keine Aufträge, kein Gold, rein gar nichts. Das ist wirklich ernüchternd." Slaeth nickte mitfühlend.

„Ja, ich habe auch schon länger nichts mehr…gedreht." Beide seufzten beinahe gleichzeitig und Maev blickte verstohlen zu ihm herüber.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen was planen. Was ganz großes. Ich habe gehört im Sanktum der Hexenmeister soll es ganz unglaublich wertvolle Bücher geben. Wir könnten eines stehlen und es dann für viel Geld an irgendwelche Hexer verkaufen, was hältst du davon?" In ihren Augen blitze es auf, was Slaeth wohl nicht verborgen geblieben war.

„Hm…klingt nicht schlecht. Sag mal, woher weißt du das denn?" Maev lächelte.

„Ach, meine Schwe…na, ich habe meine Augen und Ohren überall." Sie grinste. „Also, was sagst du?" Slaeth schien nachzudenken.

„Hm…also ich weiß ja nicht. Klingt für mich nach einem Haufen Schwierigkeiten. Und jeder Menge Ärger. Wir könnten Probleme bekommen und das Risiko ist schon ziemlich groß…" Er blickte sie zögernd an, Maevs Enthusiasmus schwand. Bis Slaeth plötzlich laut auflachte und seine Hand freundschaftlich auf ihren Schenkel klatschen ließ. „Risiko, Schwierigkeiten, ein Haufen Ärger, bist du verrückt? Da sage ich doch nicht Nein! Natürlich mache ich da mit, gar keine Frage." Maev grinste.

„Erschreck mich ja nie wieder so, ist das klar? Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich müsste die Sache alleine durchziehen." Beide lachten.

„Ach was, natürlich bin ich dabei. Ich muss ja schließlich auf dich aufpassen." Er grinste sie frech an und Maev schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Haha, sehr witzig. Ich glaube ich kann wohl sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen, wie du wohl gemerkt hast." Slaeth nickte.

„Oh ja, das habe ich." Er lächelte sie an. „Und? Wie machen wir das ganze?" Maev überlegte nicht lange.

„Wir sollten dem Sanktum die Tage mal einen kleinen Besuch abstatten um herauszufinden, ob es sich wirklich lohnt dort einzubrechen und ein Buch mitgehen zu lassen. Falls ja kommen wir noch einmal wieder und holen uns eins." Slaeth schien überzeugt.

„Fein. Und falls etwas schief geht treffen wir uns….hm, sagen wir mal in Brill. Das ist nicht zu weit weg, aber weit genug, als das sie uns suchen würden." Maev nickte.

„Also abgemacht. Wir stehlen ein Buch und suchen dann einen passenden Käufer. Egal wen, Hauptsache der Preis stimmt." Slaeth war einverstanden.

„Und wie verbleiben wir mit der Beuteteilung? Ich nehme doch stark an ich bekomme 70 Prozent!" Maevs Lächeln schwand.

„Wohl kaum."

„60."

„40."

„Abgemacht, du bekommst 40."

„He, so war das nicht gemeint." Slaeth grinste.

„Ich weiß. Gut 50/50." Maev überlegte kurz.

„…gut, meinetwegen. 50/50." Slaeth nickte zufrieden.

„Abgemacht." Sie schlugen ein und Maev verabschiedete sich von Slaeth um sich einen neuen Schlafplatz zu suchen, in Gedanken immer noch bei dem kleinen Vorfall des Nachmittages…war dieser Kuss nur einer seiner Tricks gewesen, die er bei jeder einsetzte? War es einfach situationsbedingte Körperteilsteuerung seinerseits gewesen? Oder einfach nur eine Methode, um Maev, die Unnahbare, zu verunsichern? Oder war es… sie verscheuchte den Gedanken und beließt es dabei, dass Slaeth einfach nur ein unglaublich selbstüberzeugter, teilweise sogar selbstverliebter Dieb und Taugenichts war und das redete sie sich den ganzen Weg bis hin zur Taverne ein, wo sie die Nacht verbrachte und am nächsten Morgen neben einem kleinen Zettel aufwachte…


	15. Kapitel 14 Kibus PoV

Kapitel 14

Kibus PoV

Nach dem seltsamen Treffen mit dem schwarzhaarigen Blutelfen machte Kibu sich unverzüglich auf den Weg, Mimus zu suchen. Wo sie allerdings mit ihrer Suche beginnen sollte, das wusste die hübsche Nekromantin nicht und so irrte sie ziellos durch die Gegend bis sie, völlig in Gedanken versunken, am Sanktum der Hexenmeister ankam. Erst als sie direkt davor zu Stehen kam wurde ihr mit plötzlicher Sicherheit bewusst, wo sie ihre Gedanken überhaupt hingeleitet hatten. Das Sanktum lag im zwielichtigsten Teil Silbermond – in der Mördergasse. Düsternis und Schatten herrschten hier und das wenige Bisschen Licht, welches die Gasse nur schwach erleuchtete, wurde durch ein paar vereinzelte Fackeln und matte, blauflimmernde Straßenlaternen erzeugt, was die kleine Straße allerdings eher noch mehr in Zwielicht hüllte, als in Helligkeit. Noch nicht einmal das Innere der Gebäude strahlte Wärme oder Lebenskraft aus, vielmehr schien man durch die dort herrschende Dunkelheit in die Finsternis hinein gesogen zu werden, hinein in das Nichts, welches durchaus eine Gewisse Kraft besaß, allerdings keine lebendige…

Kibu schluckte. Ein viel zu düsterer Ort für das sonst so edelmütigen und lebensfrohen Silbermond. Sie spürte starkes Unbehagen als sich dem großen Gebäude näherte, an welchem purpurviolette Vorhänge gespannt und gerafft waren, die zwar aus einer Art durchsichtiger Seide gesponnen zu sein schienen, nichts desto trotz den Blick des Betrachters ins Innere des Sanktums nicht nur verschleierten, sondern sogar gänzlich versagten. Es war ein einfach gewebter Manawebramen, der ungebetenen Gästen somit den Zutritt und ebenso jegliches Teilhaben am internen Treiben verwehrte, doch Kibu _wollte_ ins Innere. Sie _war_ bereit den Weg als Schwarzmagierin und Nekromantin zu beschreiten und sie _war_ bereit das Sanktum ein erstes Mal zu betreten. Der kleine Stern an der Kette um ihren Hals begann in einem unheimlich dunklen Nebel zu glimmen und zu glühen, erhob sich langsam von Kibus wohlgeformten Hals in die Höhe und kam auf unmittelbarer Augenhöhe einfach in der Luft zum Stehen. Die Elfe trat näher an die seidigen Vorhänge heran und erkannte plötzlich die Runen, die hier zusammengewebt worden waren und den komplexen Runenteppich, den sie bildeten und welcher von Unwissenden nur hätte als ‚Seide' erkannt werden können. Es war kein Glanz, kein Stoff, der da schimmerte, nein, das was Kibu zunächst als ein charakteristisches Merkmal gewöhnlicher Seidenvorhänge ausgemacht hatte waren Schriftzeichen, Runen, die sich in immer fortlaufenden Fäden und Strängen erneuerten und in die Länge zogen, somit neu aufglühten und wie eine Matrix vor dem Eingang aufflimmerten und flackerten. Sie stoppte so dicht davor, dass der Teppich unter der Berührung ihres heißen Atems aufglühte… Der Stern flackerte wie elektrisiert, verschmolz mit den lodernden Symbolen und zog Kibu mit hinein in die Schwärze, die dahinter herrschte. Und für einen Moment, die Sekunde eines Herzschlages, nicht mehr als ein Atemzug, stand die Welt still. Doch dieser Augenblick verzerrte sich, schmolz, wie Eis unter heißer Wüstensonne, floss dahin, wie der Lauf des Wassers und zog Kibu mit sich, unfähig, jemals wieder still zu stehen. Kibu schien festzustecken…in der Zeit. Sie wollte zurück ins Hier und Jetzt…aber…gab es überhaupt ein ‚Hier und Jetzt'? Hatte dieses ‚Hier und Jetzt' eigentlich eine Bedeutung? War _Das_ nicht trotz alledem immer noch das ‚Hier und Jetzt'? Vor Kibus Augen begann sich die Dunkelheit zu lichten und das Innere des Sanktums zu materialisieren. Eine schmale Wendeltreppe bildete sich plötzlich unter ihren Füßen und um sie herum nahm Raum Gestalt an. Die kleine Treppe ohne Stufen lief unter ihren Füßen weiter, wurde mit jedem Schritt länger und länger. Bis sie sich plötzlich in der Finsternis verlor und Kibu erneut ins Nichts leitete. Sie blickte sich um. Wie bereits die Treppe zuvor schien sich nun der ‚Boden' unter ihren Füßen neu zu bilden. Wie die Steine eines Mosaiks flossen Teile zusammen, bildeten sich neue Formen und Farben, wurde eine Räumlichkeit erschaffen, dann ein grobes Bild, noch mehr Farben, ein Raum. Und mit dem letzten Stein, wie das letzte Teil eines Puzzles ein fertiges Bild ergab, wurde aus Illusion Realität und Kibu war zurück im ‚Hier und Jetzt', so wie sie es kannte. Zurück aus dem Zeitsprung. Sie blickte an sich herunter, um nach dem kleinen Stern zu greifen, doch die Kette war verschwunden…

„Faszinierend, nicht wahr?" Kibu sah erschrocken auf, als die sanfte Stimme erklang und blickte geradewegs in ein hübsches Gesicht, welches einem rothaarigen Elfen gehörte und auf seltsame Weise jungenhaft, fast schon kindlich wirkte. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte wurde von einer langen Narbe komplett entstellt und gab Kibu einen kleinen Stich des Mitleides ins Herz. Das rote Haar war nicht annähernd so rot wie das von Mercredias, eher war es von fuchsähnlicher orangeroter Farbe. Von der Länge jedoch konnte es leicht mithalten. Der Elf trug es zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden, welcher von seinem Nacken abwärts auf seine Schulter hing. Sein Alter war durch die kindlichen Züge und die seltsam düstere Aura, die ihn umgab nur schwer zu schätzen, aber alles in allem war er doch recht ansehnlich, trotz seiner Narbe, an der sich Kibu nicht sonderlich störte. Sie hatte schon früh gelernt, dass es nicht bloß auf Äußerlichkeiten ankam. Natürlich waren ihr diese dadurch nicht automatisch auch unwichtig, aber bei diesem jungen Elfen, der trotz alledem älter als sie zu sein schien, war die Narbe zwar da und weckte auch Mitleid und die Frage, woher diese Grausamkeit stammen konnte in ihr, aber sie verschreckte Kibu nicht. Einschätzen konnte sie den Rothaarigen allerdings nicht. Er war ihr weder sympathisch noch unangenehm, er war einfach…da. Und irgendwie schien hinter seiner unscheinbaren Erscheinung mehr zu stecken als Kibu im ersten Moment erblicken oder verstehen konnte. Sie wollte gerade Antworten, als sich eine Gestalt hinter dem Elfen regte, die wenig größer war als er selbst. In dem Schatten erkannte Kibu niemand anderen als…Mimus. Ihre hübschen blauen Katzenaugen weiteten sich und sie trat einen halben Schritt näher an die Beiden heran, um zu prüfen, dass sie ihr Verstand nicht irreführte. Aber es war Mimus. Ein unschuldig lächelnder Mimus, vielleicht sogar etwas peinlich berührt, dass gerade Kibu ihn hier, an diesem, so untypischen, wenn nicht sogar irrelevanten, Ort für einen Priester, auffand. Kibu wollte sprechen. Sie hatte so viele Fragen, doch kein Wort drang über ihre vollen Lippen, sooft sie es auch versuchte und neue Worte formte, die Sprache blieb ihr versagt. So gab sie ihre kläglichen Versuche bald auf und überließ dem Rothaarigen das Wort, welcher sie nun freundlich anstrahlte, fast wie ein kleines schelmisches Kind, wenn auch ein wenig geheimnisvoll.

„Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr eine ganz normale Blutelfe." Er kicherte hell und freundlich. „Ich glaube fast, jeder vor uns hat ebenso auf das Sanktum reagiert wie Ihr und ich, schon Jahrhunderte vor uns." Lächelte er. „Mein Name ist Rhunaion Dawnseeker." Er hielt ihr die schmale Hand hin und Kibu fand ihre Sprache wieder.

„Kibu Schattenrabe, sehr erfreut." Seine Hand ergriff sie allerdings nicht, sonder machte nur einen leichten Knicks, immer noch etwas perplex. Rhunaion nickte daraufhin nur und deutete eine schwache Verbeugung an. Kibus Blick flatterte zu Mimus hinüber. „Was…was tust _du_ eigentlich hier unten?" Ihr gingen alle möglichen Dinge und Fragen durch den Kopf, dass sie gar nicht wahrnahm, wie Mimus zu lächeln begann.

„Nun, ich habe heute Morgen Rhunaion hier kennen gelernt und wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten. Ich erfuhr, dass er ein Hexenmeister ist…" Rhunaion warf ihm einen kleinen Blick zu und Mimus ergänzte: „Nun ja…ein Schüler, aber fast ein Hexenmeister. Ich fragte ihn, ob er so freundlich wäre mir etwas über sein Handwerk und seine Ausbildung zu erzählen und so nahm er mich mit hier hinunter. Natürlich nur, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ich mit Magie und dergleichen ein wenig vertraut bin. Ohne Kenntnisse hätte er mich sicher nicht mitgenommen, das wäre viel zu gefährlich!" Neben ihm nickte der Elf bestätigend. Kibu nickte ebenfalls, langsam wieder klarer im Kopf.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Sag mal…ich dachte du wolltest deine Priesterausbildung angehen? Wie kommt es nun, dass du dich mit Hexern über ihre Ausbildung unterhältst? Das sollen keine Vorwürfe sein, keine Sorge." Sie lächelte schnell, um ihre Worte zu klären und keine Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen. Mimus Lächeln erlosch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch dann fasste er sich schnell wieder.

„Nun…es gibt da gewisse…Schwierigkeiten." Kibu legte den Kopf schief. Mimus lächelte unsicher. „Also, ich benötige ein Schreiben meines Meisters, um hier im Tempel meinen Studien weiter zu folgen. Doch wurde mir dieses Schreiben vor kurzem noch…gestohlen. Also werde ich nicht angenommen." Kibu war entrüstet.

„Wer tut denn so etwas? Ich meine, warum sollte man solch ein Schreiben denn stehlen, außer man ist ein Priester. Und warum sollten Priester es stehlen? Wenn sie unfähig sind, dann ist es doch richtig, wenn man sie von der Unterweisung ausschließt, da sie sonst ihre Arbeit verpfuschen und…" Mimus brachte sie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung und einem Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen.

„Nein. Es war kein Priester, keine Sorge…es war eine Diebin. Eine hinterhältige, falsche Elfe, die sich anmaßte sich Gefährtin schimpfen zu dürfen." Kibus Blick schrieb Sorge.

„Oh das…das tut mir leid…" Er winkte ab.

„Schon gut, das tut nichts mehr zur Sache. Ich werde nun auf eigene Faust meine Studien fortsetzen. Wenn sie mich im Tempel nicht haben wollen, dann ist es nun mal der Lauf des Schicksals. Da kann ich nichts machen." Obwohl Kibu diese Worte ganz und gar nicht passten, weil Mimus ihrer Meinung nach einen ganz hervorragenden Priester abgeben würde, nickte sie leicht.

„Na ja, wenn du das sagst…" Er nickte.

„Ja, das sage ich." Sie schwieg und Rhunaion räusperte sich neben den Beiden. Kibu blickte auf. Sie hatte für einen Moment ganz vergessen, dass der jungenhafte Elf ja immer noch neben ihnen stand. Peinlich berührt lächelte sie ihn an.

„Also…seid Ihr ein Freund von Mimus, nehme ich dann wohl an. Nochmals, sehr erfreut, Rhunaion. Ich denke man wird sich wohl nun öfter begegnen." Er nickte, scheinbar höchst erfreut, dass ihm Beachtung geschenkt wurde.

„Ja, das denke ich auch, Fräulein Schattenrabe."

„Oh nein…nur Kibu." Sie lächelte. Kibu hasste es, wenn man ihr falsche Titel oder hochrangige Anreden zukommen ließ, die ihr eigentlich gar nicht gebührten. Sie war einfach nur eine ganz normale Blutelfe, ohne jeglichen Schnickschnack. Und so sollte man sie auch behandeln, als Gleichgestellte, nicht als etwas Besseres. Rhunaion lächelte sie an.

„Also Kibu. Gut."

Eine Weile standen sie noch da, freundlich lächelnd, bis wohl jeder aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte und fast gleichzeitig zu sprechen begann.

„Ich werde mich dann wohl mal wieder meinen Studien widmen entschuldigt mich."

„Also Mimus…Mercredias und Salvenius wollten mit uns in die Tiefschwarze Grotte, kommst du mit?"

„Fein."

Wieder lächelten alle brav, nickten dann und Kibu und Mimus verabschiedeten sich von Rhunaion, welcher ihnen viel Glück auf ihrer Reise wünschte. Als die Beiden das Sanktum verließen musterte Kibu Mimus von der Seite.

„Sag mal…diese Elfe, von der du gesprochen hast…wie ist ihr Name?" Mimus Blick war hart und ebenso seine Antwort, die Kibu die Luft abschnürte und sie wie ein Stein am Kopf traf.

„Ihr Name lautet Maev."


	16. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Kibus PoV

Eine ganze Weile liefen sie jetzt schon so nebeneinander her und Kibu wusste nicht, wie sie mit dem umgehen sollte, was sie von Mimus erfahren hatte. Nachdem Zusammentreffen im Sanktum hatten sie ihre Ausrüstung geholt und waren nun auf dem Weg zum Gasthaus, wo sie sich mit Salvenius und Mercredias treffen wollten. Doch die Worte hallten in Kibus Kopf wieder, wie das Echo in einer Tropfsteinhöhle.

‚_Ihr Name lautet Maev….Maev…Maev…'_

Ihre eigene Schwester hatte den stattlichen Elfen um einen Traum gebracht, ihm seine Lebensziele geraubt. Und wofür? Ja wofür…Kibu wusste keine Antwort darauf. Wofür benötigte eine…wie hatte Mimus sie genannt…Diebin, ein solches Priesterschreiben? Und, vor allem, warum hatte Maev ihrem Gefährten und Geliebten Mimus so etwas angetan? War ihre Schwester wirklich über die Zeit, die seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern vergangen war, so hart und herzlos geworden? Kibu schüttelte den Kopf während sie langsam neben dem großgewachsenen Elfen herschritt. Nein. Das konnte alles einfach gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Sie war verwirrt, gefangen in einem Zwiespalt zwischen älterer Schwester und Mimus' Freundin. Was entsprach der Wirklichkeit? Konnte sie denn den Worten eines Mannes trauen, den sie vor so kurzer Zeit erst kennengelernt hatte und dafür ihr Wissen und die Gefühle zu ihrer Schwester verleugnen? Sie stoppte. Mimus blickte sie fragend von der Seite an, als sie seufzte. „Was ist los?" Kibu sah ihn nicht direkt an und wich seinem Blick zunächst aus.

„Ich…ich kann nicht glauben, dass…dass meine Schwester…" Ihre Worte brachen ab und sie schloss ihre geöffneten Lippen, presste sie aufeinander, um die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Mimus' Blick, welcher zwischen Mitleid und Härte schwankte, traf den ihrigen, als er ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern leicht anhob. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Hey…es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst nichts für das Verhalten deiner Schwester. Ihr seid eben…verschieden. Du bist ehrlich und intelligent…und hübsch, sowohl äußerlich als auch innerlich." Kibu stieg leichte Röte ins Gesicht und sie versuchte wegzusehen, doch Mimus Hand an ihrem Kinn zwang sie, wenn auch nur mit sanfter Gewalt, ihn weiterhin anzublicken. „Hör zu, ich sag dir was. Ihr seid nicht dieselbe, verstehst du? Du bist nicht Maev, sie ist nicht du. Ihr, " er schüttelt den Kopf und sah sie ernst an, „Ihr habt euch anders entwickelt, andere Wege beschritten. Ihr könntet niemals die jeweils andere sein, Kibu." Die hübsche Elfe wirkte unsicher, verletzt, wich seinem Blick nun aber nicht mehr aus. „Du bist einmalig. Und du hast ein gutes Herz. Maev hat sich für ihren Weg entschieden und du kannst sie nicht davon abhalten. Du musst dich damit abfinden, hm?" Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln und Kibu nickte leicht.

„Du…du hast ja Recht. Aber sie ist eben meine kleine Schwester. Ich fühle mich für sie verantwortlich, verstehst du? Ich war immer für sie da und jetzt, wo ich es nicht mehr sein kann, da…da läuft ihr Leben zusehends aus den Fugen. Ich…ich gebe mir die Schuld daran, weil ich sie nicht halten kann. Eine ältere Schwester sollte immer da sein. Aber ich bin es nicht, war es nie. Ich hatte immer nur mich im Kopf, ich war so egoistisch, das begreife ich erst jetzt. Und jetzt ist es wohlmöglich zu spät dafür." Mimus lauschte ihren Worten aufmerksam. „Ich fühle mich so schuldig, weil ich ihr nicht den Respekt und die Führsorge entgegen gebracht habe, wie ich es hätte tun sollen…" Sie schwieg für einige Minuten resigniert und starrte an Mimus vorbei. Ihr Blick war leer. Mimus seufzte leise, trat dann einen Schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Kibu erwachte aus ihrer Trance und erschrak leicht, als sie seine starken Arme und die plötzliche Nähe um sich spürte. Dann jedoch gab sie sich ihren Gefühlen hin und umklammerte den Elfen, drückte sich an ihn, schloss sogar für einen Augenblick die Augen. Mimus lächelte und strich ihr langsam über den Kopf, löste sich dann ein wenig von ihr und schaute sie an. „Kibu, hör zu…du bist in keiner Weise schuldig für die Taten deiner Schwester. Von allem, was ich in den letzten Stunden über dich und sie erfahren habe kann ich sagen, dass du immer eine gute Schwester für sie warst. All deine Studien, deine Wissensgier…mach dir darüber keine Vorwürfe. Du wolltest nie etwas anderes als sie beschützen! Das ist sehr stark und verantwortungsbewusst von dir. Aber nicht dumm oder gar egoistisch. Du bist eine gute Schwester und ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, als Älterer. Ich habe schließlich auch zwei Brüder, für die ich immer Sorge tragen musste. Es ist nicht immer einfach, aber man tut immer und zu jeder Zeit sein Bestes." Kibu legte den Kopf schief und fragte leise: „ Und wenn das nicht genügt? Sein Bestes zu geben, meine ich?" Mimus lächelte.

„Das tut es aber. Du kannst nicht mehr als dein Bestes tun. Du bist schließlich nicht eure Mutter. Du bist nur als Stütze da. Den Rest tun die Eltern. Glaub mir, du bist eine gute Schwester, allein deine Sorge in diesem Moment zeigt das." Er strich ihr mit seiner rauen Hand über die weiche Haut und lächelte aufmunternd. „Du bist du, Kibu, vergiss das nicht. Und du bist eine gute Elfe mit reinem Herzen."

„Auch, wenn ich die dunkle Magie erlerne?"

„Auch dann. Weil du weißt, wie du sie einzusetzen hast oder etwa nicht? Du kannst sie beherrschen, aber nur weil du weißt, wie du sie fern von deinem Herzen halten kannst, damit sie keinen Besitz über deinen Geist, deine Seele ergreift. Viele sind dazu nicht in der Lage, sie verfallen dieser Macht. Aber ich glaube…nein, ich ‚weiß', dass du das schaffen kannst. Du musst nur an dich glauben…" Sie nickte matt und erneut hob Mimus ihr schmales Kinn mit seinen Fingern an, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Ein ernster und gleichzeitig zärtlicher Blick trat in seine grünen Augen.

„Ich glaube an dich!" Kibus Augen weiteten sich und als Mimus ihr Kinn wieder niederließ sah sie verlegen auf den Boden.

„Ich danke dir…!" Sie lächelte sanft und Mimus schmunzelte, als er die hübsche Elfe so verlegen dreinblicken sah.

„Nichts zu danken. Ich sage dir nur die Wahrheit." Auf seltsame Weise wusste Kibu nun, dass er mehr war, als nur ein Freund und das ihr wirklich viel an ihm lag. Viel mehr…

Beide wurden je unterbrochen, als eine dunkle wache Stimme das Schweigen durchbrach.

„Heda! Kann es losgehen, oder was steht ihr hier noch so herum?" Ein Elf mit langem blondrotem Haar trat mit festem Schritt auf sie zu. Salvenius trug eine dunkle Lederrüstung mit viel Schnickschnack und etlichen Gürtelschnallen daran. An seinem Gürtel war ein scharfer Langdolch befestigt, der ohne die Scheide daran baumelte und den Blick auf die silberne Klinge so direkt freigab. Auf der Schneide waren verzierte Schriftzeichen eingeschmiedet, welche in den letzten späten Sonnenstrahlen aufblitzten und funkelten. In seiner anderen Hand hielt er einen beeindruckenden langen Säbel, den er soeben an der anderen Seite des Gürtels anbrachte. Er fluchte leise, als ihm die messerscharfe Klinge dabei leicht in den Finger schnitt. Kibu reagierte sofort, nahm seinen Finger, wischte mit ihrem Wamszipfel das Blut weg und drückte ihre schmalen Finger auf die Wunde. Salvenius blickte sie mit einem leicht verwunderten aber gleichzeitig schmachtenden Blick an, welcher für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre vollen Lippen streifte, ehe er zum Gruß die Hand hob. Kibu sah auf, jedoch ohne die Finger von der Wunde zunehmen, und blickte direkt in die Augen von Mercredias, welcher, ganz in eine dunkelblaue Samtrobe gehüllt, immer näher kam. Der Ausdruck, der auf seinem attraktiven Gesicht lag, war nicht gerade freundlich. Irgendetwas schien ihn verärgert zu haben, doch Kibu wusste nicht was, bis sie ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Salvenius Zügen wahrnahm und augenblicklich seine Hand losließ. Allerdings schien das Mercredias auch nicht sonderlich zu besänftigen, denn dieser lieferte sich mit Salvenius einen solch intensiven Blickkontakt, dass man die gespannte Energie, die in der Luft lag, schon förmlich riechen konnte und Kibu lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Geschah das gerade wirklich nur, weil sie Salvenius' Wunde versorgt hatte? Weil sie sich Salvenius…zugewandt und ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte?

„Also…seid Ihr dann alle…fertig?" Mercredias sonst so verlockend tiefe Stimme klang kalt und unangenehm in Kibus Ohren und so nickte sie nur schnell. Seine Augen hafteten weiterhin auf Salvenius. „Fein." Und ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen trat Mercredias an ihr vorbei und beschwor mit ärgerlicher Miene ein Portal nach Orgrimmar, der Hauptstadt der Orcs. Das Portal war oval und mannshoch. Es schillerte in etlichen Farben und flimmerte vor den Anwesenden wie erhitzte Luft. Obwohl man durch das Portal hindurch sehen konnte, waren in den Tiefen des magischen Strudels bereits die orcischen Gebäude und Straßen zu sehen, die so typisch für die Hauptstadt waren. „Ein bisschen Beeilung, wenn ich bitten darf, ein Portal aufrecht zu erhalten ist kein Kinderspiel…" keuchte Mercredias ärgerlich unter der Last, die die Magie auf ihn ausübte und so traten alle schnellen Schrittes hindurch, Kibu nicht ohne ihm einen bittenden Blick zuzuwerfen, um ihm zu symbolisieren, dass zwischen Salvenius und ihr nicht mehr gewesen war, als die Versorgung seiner Wunde. Doch Mercredias erwiderte den Blick nur kühl und emotionslos, ehe er hinter ihr durch den Strudel schritt und auf der anderen Seite in Orgrimmar wieder hervortrat.

Kibu blickte sich um. Sie war zwar vor kurzem erst hier gewesen und dennoch faszinierte sie die hübsche Elfe immer wieder aufs Neue. Diese Stadt schien beinahe noch geschäftiger als Silbermond oder jede andere Hauptstadt zu sein, die es in Azeroth gab. Überall kamen die Wesen aus aller Welt zusammen, trieben Handel, tauschten ihre Waren, priesen Stoffe und Rüstungen an, feilschten und kamen ins Geschäft. Kibu blickte sich ehrfürchtig in der fremden Stadt um. Die Häuser und Bauten waren aus einfachem Stein, Holz und Stroh zusammengewerkelt, wirkten teilweise windschief und wahllos auf- und übereinander angelegt. Orangebrauner Staub und Sand lag auf dem Boden, die Straßen waren nicht gepflastert, sondern durch die vielen Wesen, Reittiere und Karren nur in diesen eingestampft worden. Zwischen den Häusern, welche entweder Dächer aus Stroh, Leder oder rotem Zinnstein besaßen, standen Palmen, Kakteen und Büsche, was den Anschein machte, als seien die Gebäude darum herum gebaut worden und nicht die trockenen Pflanzen extra angelegt. Aus den meisten Dächern ragten riesige, hornähliche Keiler, welche steil in den Himmel wuchsen.

Orgrimmar war mitten hinein in das Brachland gebaut worden. Es gab nicht nur diese eine Stadt, sondern zahlreiche, die vor der Zeit der blühenden Hauptstadt hier gestanden hatten, jedoch immer wieder zerstört wurden. Die neuen Städte und Dörfer wurden dann einfach auf die Überreste gebaut, was sich Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht sogar Jahrhunderte lang so fortführte. So entstand mit der Zeit die größte Stadt im Brachland, genannt Orgrimmar, Stätte der Ältesten, Heimat der Horde und Hauptstadt des Handels auf diesem Kontinent. Die Dürre in diesem Teil des Landes war dafür verantwortlich, dass kein Gras wuchs, sondern nur trockener Boden, Sandstein und massige Felsen existierten. Nicht anders war es in Orgrimmar. Wo man hinsah gab es heißen Staub, Kreidefelsen und Kakteen, aber auch vereinzelte Palmen. So fand man hier auch nicht das saftige Grün, welches so massig in Silbermond vorherrschte oder gar Diamanten und Prunk, denn all das wurde in dieser Ödnis sowieso nicht benötigt. Die Orcs waren schon immer ein einfaches, bodenständiges und auch ein wenig primitives Volk gewesen. So auch ihre Stadt. Kein Marmor, Mana oder Juwelen, dafür aber Leder, Holz und die Magie der Totems. Sogar einige kleine Seen und Bachläufe gab es in der Stadt. Diese lagen allerdings in dem Viertel, wo die Magier und Schamanen ihr Zuhause hatten. Am äußeren hohen Rand der Stadt, welche teilweise auf erhöhten Felsen gebaut war, waren Balken aufgestellt, die mit Leder überspannt waren, um wenigstens ein wenig Schatten vor der prallen Sonne zu spenden. Kibu wusste, dass es hier auch noch andere Viertel gab, die in einer Kluft, der Schlucht dieses Felsens lagen und in kühle Dunkelheit gehüllt waren. Hier war das Zuhause der Diebe und Tagelöhner, aber auch der Hexer und Nekromanten. So bot Orgrimmar also genügend Schlupfwinkel für alle Arten von Interessen.

Im geschäftigsten Teil aber, wo sich Mercredias, Salvenius, Mimus und Kibu gerade aufhielten gab es nur reges Treiben, lautes Stimmengewirr, den Duft von frischem Dörrfleisch und brennenden Fackeln und die freudige Spannung, die sich im Magen breit machte, wenn man in eine fremde Stadt kommt und einfach überwältigt ist. Orcs und Trolle tummelten sich hier. Tauren unterhielten sich mit Untoten und Blutelfen kauften hier seltene Waren ein, die sie in ihren Städten nicht bekommen konnten. Die primitiven Hütten waren für die Werkzeuge und Materialien, die die Orcs und Trolle benutzten, doch relativ fortschrittlich, allerdings nicht in dem Sinne, in dem man ‚Fortschritt' im Zeitalter der Goblins verstand. Erneut staunte Kibu nur über die Fülle, die in Orgrimmar herrschte. Dichtes Hüttengewirr, Wesen, die von überall herzukommen schienen, Schmieden, Tavernen, Händler, Gerbereien, Marktstände, Schaukampf…sie wusste gar nicht, worauf sie ihren Blick als erstes konzentrieren sollte. Doch als sie sich des gigantischen Eingangstores gewahr wurde, wusste sie, wo sie anfangen sollte. So etwas Mächtiges hatte sie bisher nirgendwo anders gesehen. Dieses Tor bestand komplett aus Stein und Stahl, wurde von gigantischen und spitzen Pfählen eingefasst, welche bestimmt 10-mal so hoch wie der größte Taure waren. So wurde das Eindringen von Feinden fast gänzlich zur Nichte gemacht. Kibu konnte einen Laut der Faszination und der Ehrfurcht nicht unterdrücken und Mercredias schmunzelte. Seine Wut über den Anblick von Kibu und Salvenius schien sich wieder gelegt zu haben.

„Kommt mit, ich zeige Euch nun den Flugreitmeister." Und so führte er die drei Elfen zu einem stämmigen Turm, in welchem eine, in sich gewundene, Steige auf das Dach führte, welches, ebenfalls von rotbraunem Leder, überdacht wurde. Auf einem der hölzernen Balkons, die jedoch keine Absperrung besaßen, stand ein Orc in heller, felliger Lederkluft und mit einem Speer in der Hand, hinter ihm mehrere bauchige kleine Boote, die mit Stroh ausgelegt waren und in denen die, für Orcs typischen, Reittiere lagen. Sie waren halb Löwe, halb Fledermaus und besaßen ein zottiges gelbbraunes, geschecktes Fell, lange lederne Schwingen und den Schwanz eines Skorpions. Mercredias zahlte dem Orc ein paar Silbermünzen, worauf dieser vier Tiere bereit zum Flug machte. Kibu kam von alleine nicht in den Sattel des stattlichen Tieres, so half Mercredias ihr hinauf, indem er seine Hände faltete und Kibu bat, einen Fuß darauf zu stellen, um sie in die Höhe zu drücken. Als auch die hübsche Elfe endlich im Satten saß stieß der Orc mit dem schwarzen Zopf und der Lederkluft einen schrillen Pfiff aus und die Flugtiere hoben mit einem Sprung in die Lüfte ab. Kibu hielt sich gut an der Mähne des Tieres fest und beobachtete wie die Stadt unter ihr immer kleiner wurde. Jetzt konnte sie erkennen, dass über dem höher gelegenen Teil Orgrimmars Brücken gespannt waren, die die stämmigen Türme mit den hohen Straßen verbanden, sodass man nicht erst den Felsen von außen erklimmen musste, um zu seinem Ziel zu gelangen. Erst jetzt wurde sich Kibu der wahren Größe der Stadt bewusst und sie verwarf den Gedanken, was mit denen geschehen war, die es gewagt hatten, Orgrimmar anzugreifen…

Die Landung war seltsam sanft gewesen. Das löwenähnliche Flugtier war mit ein paar geschmeidigen Sprüngen auf dem Boden aufgekommen und noch einige Schritte weitergelaufen, ehe es in einen langsamen Trab fiel und letztendlich gänzlich zum Stehen kam. Kibu wollte gerade aus dem Sattel klettern, doch Mercredias war schneller. Er reichte Kibu seine Hand und hob sie sachte aus dem Sattel. Ein Lächeln flog über das Gesicht der hübschen Blutelfe. Anscheinend hatte er den kleinen Vorfall des Morgens vergessen, auch wenn sich Kibu immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, dass ja eigentlich gar nichts weiter passiert war, außer dass sie sich um Salvenius kleine Schnittwunde gekümmert hatte. Der Zoramstrand war relativ weitläufig für einen Strand und ging in das üppige Grün des Waldes dahinter über. Am Strand selbst herrschte seltsamerweise immer noch die Dunkelheit, die die Bäume des Eschentals auf die Wege warfen. Es war keine unangenehme Dunkelheit, aber sie tauchte die Welt in diesem Teil Kalimdors in ein magisches trübes Blau, dass es ein unangenehmes, spannendes Kribbeln in Kibu auslöste. Der Sand des Meeres war pulverfein aber dunkler gefärbt als der Sand in Desolace und hier und da lugte ein kleines, trockenes Pflänzchen aus dem Boden, lagen schwarze Algen im sprudelnden Überbleibsel der Flut. Das Dorf der Trolle, in welchem sie angekommen waren, war nur sehr klein. Vier oder Fünf vereinzelte Baumhütten aus Schilfrohren und Stroh hatten sie zusammengebaut und an dem leeren Flugreitstand waren nur ihre Flugtiere zu sehen, die sich langsam in die halbmondähnlichen Boote niederließen, um sich von dem langen Flug zu erholen. Das Dorf diente lediglich denjenigen, die sich in die Tiefen der Grotte niederließen und vorher noch ein paar Besorgungen erledigen wollten wie frisches Quellwasser oder etwas zu Essen zu besorgen oder um sich noch einmal die Schwerter und Rüstungen richten zu lassen. Der Sand des Strandes lief geradewegs in ein trockenes Moos über, welches seinerseits in ein hartes Gras und dann wiederum in federndes Grün wechselte, mit welchem auch schon der Wald begann. Meterhohe Bäume, Eschen, die dem Eschental seinen Namen gaben, standen dicht an dicht, Blüten und Sträucher in prächtigen Violettblautönen blühten, kaum zu unterscheiden von dem aquamarinfarbenen Gras am Boden. Am Strand verteil lagen die Überreste der einst so prächtigen Tempel der Kaldorei. Weißes Gestein, wohlgeformt und fein geschliffen war im Laufe der Jahre vergilbt und von Ranken und Meeresbrut überwuchert. Es war nun Territorium der Naga. Jahre, vielleicht Jahrhunderte war es her, seitdem die biestigen Meereskreaturen über den Zoramstrand hergefallen waren und alles zu Nichte gemacht hatten. Nun lebten sie hier. Die Herrscher der Meere…sie hatten die Grotte besetzt und sich mit den dortigen Kultanhängern zusammengeschlossen. Ein dunkler Angriffspunkt war entstanden und Angriffe auf Allianz und Horde waren immer häufiger geworden. Immer wieder nahmen sich Reisende und Wanderer, Abendteuerer und Geschichtenerzähler, sowie Krieger und Magier der Grotte an…doch kaum einer war bisher zurückgekehrt, ohne unglaublichen Schrecken auf sein Gesicht gemeißelt zu haben. Es war ein Risiko, was die vier Elfen eingingen, doch vielleicht war es das wert.

Kibu schritt fest durch den schlammigen Sand, gefolgt von Mimus und Mercredias, welche sich angeregt unterhielten und des Öfteren herzhaft lachten. Vor ihr Salvenius, dessen Schritte immer schneller wurden, sodass Kibu kaum mithalten konnte. Sie fragte sich, ob er sich immer noch mit der Schnittwundensache beschäftige…Sie waren geschickt um alle Naga herumgekommen, um Kämpfen zu entgehen, da sie ihre Kräfte in der Grotte noch mehr als genug brauchen würden. An einem besonders großen Tempel angekommen verschnauften sie erst kurz, ehe sie sich daran machten, die Tempelreste hinab zusteigen und hinunter in die Grotte zu klettern. Kibu betrachtete das uralte Gebäude mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugierde. Unbehagen war seit der Ankunft in ihr Aufgestiegen. Irgendetwas war hier faul…sie spürte es. Irgendetwas würde geschehen. Doch bis sie nicht sicher war, was es war, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich ebenfalls an den Abstieg zu machen. Es war nicht sehr schwierig, wenn es auch Geschick forderte, da die Algen und das salzige Wasser das kalkhaltige Gestein glitschig und spiegelglatt gemacht hatten. Unten angekommen fanden sie sich vor einem See im inneren des Gebäudes wieder. Ein Meerwassersee. Salvenius seufzte, Kibu und Mimus schienen verdutzt.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Kibu zweifelnd. Mimus kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

„Möglicherweise ist die Grotte ja…na ja, überschwemmt?" Mercredias schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ist sie leider nicht. Sie liegt darunter…" Kibus Augen weiten sich und Mimus sprach die Frage aus, die ihr genau im selben Augenblick durch den Kopf ging.

„Darunter? Wie kann, denn eine Grotte unter einem See existieren?"

„Unterdruck. Kennt Ihr es nicht von Vogeltränken?" Kibu schüttelte den Kopf und Salvenius verschränkte gelangweilt die Arme, als Mercredias seine Erklärung fortsetzte.

„Das Wasser staut sich in einem geraden Tunnel nach unten, bis er eine Biegung macht. Dort läuft es langsam aus, allerdings nur minimal. Irgendwann wird dieser See nicht mehr existieren, da sich dann das Wasser weiter ins Innere der Grotte verteilt hat. Früher war dieser See noch viel höher, sehr Ihr?" Er deutete mit einer Handbewegung nach oben. „Das ist der Grund, warum das Gestein so glitschig ist. Nicht etwa, weil dieser Tempel einst im Meer lag, sondern weil dieser See hier einst bis dort oben reichte." Kibu nickte verstehend. Mimus trat neben sie.

„Also müssen wir bis zu der Biegung schwimmen, ja?" Mercredias nickte.

„Ganz genau." Kibu blätterte insgeheim in ihrem Gedächtnis nach einem Zauber. Sie hatte ihn als Kind oft verwendet, einfache Atemmagie, mit der es möglich war, länger die Luft unter Wasser anzuhalten um tiefer tauchen zu können.

„Ist es sehr weit bis zu dieser Biegung?" Mercredias bejahte ihre Frage. „Gut, weil ich glaube, ich habe da etwas, was uns den Tauchgang etwas erleichtern wird." Angespannt formte sie ihre Hand zu einer Schale, legte ihr ganzes Wissen hinein, sprach einige Worte in einer, den anderen unbekannten, Sprache und hauchte hinein. Ein tangähnlicher Geruch stieg auf und sie bemerkte ein Kribbeln an ihren beiden Halsseiten, welches ihr langsam die Luft abzuschüren begann. Mit letzter Mühe konnte sie gerade noch so die Worte „Ins Wasser…schnell!" aufbringen ehe sie elegant in das kühle salzige Wasser eintauchte, dicht gefolgt von den anderen, denen es wohl ebenso erging wie ihr. Im Wasser angekommen öffnete Kibu ihre Augen. Es hatte funktioniert, so wie es in Kindertagen immer funktioniert hatte. Grinsend beobachtete sie die anderen. Mimus war schnell auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich an seinem Hals Kiemen gebildet hatten und zwischen seinen Händen dünne Schwimmhäute. Er blickte die Auswirkungen des Zaubers fasziniert an und schwamm dann einige Züge, ehe er sie anlächelte. Mercredias, der immer noch die Augen zusammenkniff, schien zwar zu begreifen, dass er hier im Wasser atmen konnte, aber nicht, dass er auch trotz des Salzes würde sehen können. Sie schwamm zu ihm hinüber und bedeutete ihm, die Augen zu öffnen, was er auch tat. Verblüfft blickte er sie an, als das unangenehme Brennen in seinen Augen ausblieb. ‚Es ist wie bei Fischen' gurgelte Kibu in einem blubbernden Ton. Er nickte und blickte zu Salvenius, welcher sich im Wasser wand und sich mit beiden Händen an den Hals fasste und zu ersticken drohte. Mercredias schüttelte nur den Kopf bei diesem lächerlichen Anblick. Die Hexe schwamm zu ihm herüber und hatte alle Mühe ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er seine Hände getrost von seinem Hals nehmen und normal Atmen konnte. Als das dann endlich geschehen war starrte er, verlegen und peinlich berührt ein solches Theater veranstaltet zu haben, an die Wand. Am Ende des steilen Tunnels kamen sie endlich zum Ende der Wasserwand und betraten triefnass die Grotte, welche in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt war, nur erleuchtet von einige glimmenden Kristallen und dem Licht, welches sich davon an dem Meeressalz an den Wänden widerspiegelte. Vor ihnen lag ein unheimlicher Tunnel und ein Rinnsal Wasser verlief am Boden, hinein in die Schwärze und das, sich in die Dunkelheit, verlierende Glühen.


	17. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Kibus PoV

Immer tiefer drangen sie in die unheimliche Finsternis der Grotte ein. Feuchtes Gestein hüllte sie in eine ungenehme Kälte und ließ es ihnen eisig über den Rücken laufen. Das Rinnsal zog sich immer noch weiter in die Höhle hinein und sie konnte ein seltsam schmatzendes und schleifendes Geräusch in der Ferne wahrnehmen, welches mit jedem Schritt näher zu kommen schien. Ab und zu hallte ein Echo an den glitschigen Wänden wieder, welches sich anhörte wie ein Zischen. Ob es nun natürlichen Ursprungs in der unterirdischen Gischt fand oder nicht, wollte keiner der Gefährten für den Moment wirklich wissen.

Mercredias hielt an und bedeutete den anderen mit erhobener Hand zu warten. „Still!" Alle verharrten mitten im Schritt, die Waffen gezückt, bereit zum Angriff, denn die Spannung, die sich seit Eintritt in die Grotte in ihren Körpern breit gemacht hatte, war nun schier unerträglich. Die Luft schien zu schwirren und der Geruch von Angst lag über den Köpfen der Elfen. Die Stille, die mit einem Mal herrschte schien sich noch weiter ins Unermessliche zu steigern und jede Sekunde zu explodieren. An Mimus Schläfe strich ein Tropfen kalter Schweiß entlang, sich einen Weg nach unten bahnend. Gequält, sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern und sich möglichst nicht zu bewegen, schluckte er und fixierte weiterhin den Hohlraum vor sich. Kibus Herz dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Was hatte Mercredias dazu veranlasst so apruppt stehen zu bleiben? Hatte er wohlmöglich etwas in der Finsternis erspähen können? Obwohl es nur wenige Sekunden waren, die sie nun so angespannt warteten, sie zogen sich hin wie eine klebrige Masse Wyrmlingschleim, hafteten an den Versen wie Sumpfmatsch, der jeden erbarmungslos zurück zog und zu verschlingen drohte. Als Mercredias endlich seine Hand senkte bekam Zeit endlich wieder eine Bedeutung. Der Atem wurde erleichtert ausgestoßen, die Spannung fiel ab, der Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Was für ein Moment der Angst. Kibu seufzte und hob ihren Blick vom Boden, bereit um weiterzugehen, erschrak und taumelte zurück. Ein Schrei der Panik schnitt durch die Stille der Grotte, ließ das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Salvenius reagierte als erster und seine Klinge durchschnitt glitschige Schuppen, bohrte sich tief in das stinkende Fleisch des Naga vor sich, welcher Kibu aufgelauert hatte und wohl der Grund für das Misstrauen Mercredias' gewesen sein musste. Ein zielsicheres Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Elfen breit, doch anstatt nach hinten wegzufallen, schlängelte der Naga weiter auf Salvenius zu, wohl kaum interessiert an der Schneide, die sich in seinen Körper gerammt hatte. Salvenius Grinsen erstarb jäh und er riss gerade noch so seinen Langdolch nach oben, um den Angriff des Naga mit seinem Dreizack abzuwehren. Jetzt reagierte auch Mercredias und formte mit all seiner Willenskraft einen Ball aus purem Feuer, schleuderte ihn dem Naga geradewegs in das schlangenähnliche Rückgrat. Mit einem jaulenden Zischen wand sich die Meereskreatur um, bereit einen weiteren Angriff auf Mercredias vorzunehmen. Blitzschnell kam sein Hieb mit der Waffe des Meeresgottes Neptun und hämmerte Mercredias gegen die harte Felswand, zerriss sein Gewand am Schulterbereich und die scharfen Widerhaken krallten sich dort wo die Robe nun fehlte in das entblößte Fleisch. Der Rothaarige keuchte und Blut floss, sickerte über seinen Arm, durchtränkte die Reste der Robe.

„NEIN!" Kibu riss entsetzt die Augen auf und stürmte auf den Naga zu. Woher sie mit einem Mal ihren Dolch gezückt und wie sie den Naga letztendlich erledigt hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr. Erst als sie sich des Leichnams vor sich und der Blicke der Begleiter gewahr wurde, ahnte sie, dass sie es gewesen sein musste, der den Naga zur Strecke gebracht hatte.

„Was um Himmels Willen war DAS?" fragte Mimus, eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und glücklicher Fassungslosigkeit auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Kibu blickte auf ihre Hände, an denen eine dunkle Flüssigkeit klebte, wahrscheinlich das Blut des Naga. Dann auf den Dolch, der immer noch im Rachen der Bestie steckte.

„Ich…ich habe keine Ahnung." Mercredias schritt an ihnen vorbei, seine Hand auf seine blutige Schulter gepresst.

„Ist doch egal, es ist tot, das ist es doch, was jetzt zählt. Wir sollten weiter!" Mimus hielt ihn zurück.

„Sekunde noch, du kannst so nicht kämpfen. Lass mich mal sehen…" Mit einigen gekonnten Griffen hatte er die Wunde untersucht und seine Hand darauf gelegt, um sie zu heilen. Wenigstens provisorisch. „Das müsste für den Augenblick gehen." Mercredias nickte dankend, dann wandte er sich zu Salvenius um und seine Hand landete krachend in seinem Gesicht. Salvenius taumelte und Kibu riss entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. Mimus sprang mit einem zielsicheren Sprung zwischen die Beiden, um die Streithähne von einander fern zu halten.

„Du Idiot! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, so hirnlos auf dieses Vieh loszugehen? Hat man dir in deiner Ausbildung eigentlich überhaupt etwas anderes beigebracht, außer Frauen zu verführen, du Tölpel?" In den Augen des Magiers loderte die Flamme des Zorns. Salvenius Hand war auf seine blutende Nase gepresst und seine Augen voller Unverständnis.

„Was denn? Ich habe doch nur versucht Kibu zu schützen!"

„Ja und uns dabei fast alle umgebracht. Pass beim nächsten Mal gefälligst besser auf, du Narr. Du bist ein Schattenschleicher und kein Kriegsmann!" Bedrückt ließ Salvenius den Kopf hängen und Mercredias schritt weiter in die Höhle hinein, Mimus ihm hinterher eilend. Kibu wollte sich zu Salvenius wenden, doch er drehte sich von ihr weg.

„Salvenius?"

„Lasst mich…er hat doch Recht mit dem, was er sagt. Ich bin nur eine Gefahr. Geht nur weiter, ich gehe zurück." Zwischen Kibus geschwungenen Brauen zeichnete sich eine unziemliche Falte auf. Eine Falte der Wut.

„Und dich verkriechen wie ein feiger Wurm? Uns hier zurücklassen, hilflos auf uns alleine gestellt? Kannst du mit reinem Gewissen deine Freunde hier zurücklassen, ja?" Er sah sie an, seine Augen geweitet. Solche Worte hatte er von der zarten Hexe nicht erwartet.

„Du kommst gefälligst mit weiter. Gut, du hast gerade nicht gerade sehr lobenswert gehandelt, aber es geschah in einer guten Absicht. Du wolltest mir mein Leben retten. Aber jetzt wegen einem Fehler aufzugeben ist falsch, Salvenius und das weißt du auch. Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann machst du nichts besser, aber wenn du weiter den Weg in die Grotte beschreitest, dann kannst du deinen Fehltritt wieder gut machen. Denkst du wir könnten ohne einen Schwertkundigen in dieser Höhle hier überleben?" Er schien perplex. „Nein, könnten wir nicht. Und jetzt komm…die anderen sind uns schon ein gutes Stück voraus." Und mit diesen Worten eilte sie Mimus und Mercredias hinterher, sicher, dass Salvenius ihr folgen würde.

Sie waren gerade um eine Ecke gebogen, als sie einen silbrigblauen Schein ausmachen konnte, der die Plattform, die vor ihnen lag in ein mattes, falsches Licht kleidete. Langsam schlichen sie weiter darauf zu, um einen besseren Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was sich da vor ihren Augen aufgetan hatte. Die Plattform lag mitten im Wasser, nur erreichbar durch eine Art Tunnel, welcher wohl darunter herführen musste, geradewegs hinauf zu der merkwürdigen Insel. Auf der Anhöhe selbst standen einige umgekippte und halbzerfallene Säulen, zwischen denen schwarz vermummte Gestalten umherwanderten. Einige von ihnen hatten Ritualdolche an ihre Gürtel gebunden, andere trugen lange Stäbe auf dem Rücken. Das mussten die Kultanhänger sein, die mit den Naga im Bunde standen. Die Elfen verhielten sich nahezu lautlos, um noch ein weiteres Stückchen heranzukommen. Wieder hob Mercredias die Hand und sie stoppten. „Wie gehen wir weiter vor?" fragte er im Flüsterton. Kibu antwortete ihm ebenso leise.

„Es sind mindestens acht von diesen Kultlern dort oben. Ich weiß nicht, was sie sind, aber es wäre durchaus vorstellbar, dass einige von ihnen über dieselbe Magie verfügen wie ich…" Mercredias blinzelte sie an.

„Und das heißt?"

„Schatten- und Schwarzmagie. Dämonenbeschwörung zum Beispiel." Drei Augenpaare hafteten auf ihr. Kibu lächelte unsicher. „Na ja, so ist das nun mal…euch wirft doch auch keiner vor, welcher Art von Magie oder Kampfkunst ihr euch bedient, also. Es ist effektiv und das genügt." Die drei anderen beäugten sich mit ratlosen Blicken und schienen dann in ein stilles Übereinkommen zu gelangen, dass Kibu wohl recht mit dem hatte, was sie sagte.

„Gut, also willst du damit sagen, dass es durchaus vorstellbar wäre, dass diese acht Kultanhänger noch…na ja…Hilfe herbei beschwören könnten?" Kibu nickte.

„Genau das meine ich damit. Wir müssen aufpassen, weil sie sonst in der Überzahl wären…was sie sowieso schon sind. Traut sich jeder zu, zwei von denen zu übernehmen?" Salvenius fiel ihr leise ins Wort.

„Nun…ich bin Schattenschleicher, einen von ihnen könnte ich auch so außer Gefecht setzen, indem ich ihm eine ordentliche Kopfnuss verpasse." Er grinste. „Dann kann ich noch mithelfen, wenn der eine erledigt ist." Kibu nickte.

„Sehr gut. Noch mehr solcher Tricks im Angebot?" Mimus grübelte.

„Kannst du dich noch an einen der Trainingstage erinnern? Wir beide verfügen über gewisse Fähigkeiten, mit denen wir uns etwas Zeit verschaffen können…weißt du noch?" Kibu überlegte kurz, schnippte dann mit dem Finger.

„Ja…richtig! Wir könnten diese Furcht eventuell wieder auslösen. Das würde uns wirklich etwas Zeit verschaffen. Und du könntest deine heilenden Kräfte wirken lassen, falls es ernst wird." Der Barde nickte.

„Gut also…Salvenius schleicht vor und betäubt einen von ihnen. Dann greifen wir auf dein Zeichen an, jeder schnappt sich einen oder zwei. Wird es brenzlig, dann schreit und Mimus und ich verschaffen uns etwas Zeit mit einer Aura, der sie garantiert nicht widerstehen können. Und wenn es wirklich, WIRKLICH brenzlig wird…dann schaut, dass ihr euch irgendwie in Mimus' Nähe aufhaltet. Ich werde noch…Hilfe beschwören. Das dürfte klappen." Alle nickten.

„Ja, wird schon schief gehen…"

Kibu trat ein wenig zur Seite, sodass sie mit ihrer Energie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und die Gefährten ziehen konnte, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Tief in ihrem Herzen begann ihre Magie sich auszudehnen, unruhig zu flimmern. Sie griff langsam darauf zu, ihre Konzentration stieg beinahe ins Unermessliche. Mercredias wand sich ihr zu, als er in seiner magischen Aura eine Störung wahrnahm, die wohl durch den Zugriff von Kibu auf unbekannte Mächte ausgelöst wurde, und auch Mimus drehte den Kopf überrascht zu der hübschen Elfe, die nun völlig in Trance zu sein schien. Leise Worte in einer unheimlich klingenden Sprache wurden von ihren vollen Lippen geformt, traten in einer Art Singsang hinaus und gewannen etwas an Lautstärke. Misstrauisch aber auch neugierig beäugten die beiden Elfen den Vorgang, der sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, traten einen Schritt zurück, als sich um Kibu eine Wand aus lodernder Schattenmagie bildete. Ein leichtes Zittern erschütterte den Boden um sie herum, als Kibu ihre Worte beendete und die Arme senkte. Die Energie verschwand und gab den Blick auf eine Kreatur der Hölle frei. Sie schwebte vor Kibu über dem Boden…oder kam sie AUS dem Boden? Der schwarze Rauch, welcher dort zu sehen war, verhüllte weitere Vermutungen, woher dieses Ding eigentlich stammen konnte, doch es selbst schien auch nicht aus viel mehr zu bestehen als aus diesem seltsamen schwarzvioletten, bläulich schimmernden Qualm. Hätte die Kreatur nicht ein ‚Gesicht' gehabt, dann hätte man es für eine einfache Qualmwolke halten könne, wenn auch eine äußerst merkwürdige. Aber diese Dämonenfratze, die sie aus der Wolke heraus anstarrte ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Gelblichgrün lodernde Augenhöhlen starrten sie an, aus welchem das Feuer der tiefsten Hölle zu sprechen schien. Ein ‚Maul', welches sich immerfort bewegte und verschob, allerdings so etwas wie gefährliche Reißzähne preisgab. Und Pranken, wie die eines Löwen, nur länger und spitzer, eingefasst von zwei metallernen Armschienen, welche den Dämon wohl bändigen mussten. Er grollte tief und nahm immer wieder neue Formen an, wohl um sich umzusehen, wer oder was ihn herbeigerufen hatte. Kibu nickte zufrieden. Es war wohl alles so verlaufen, wie sie es gewollt hatte, doch über die Lippen ihrer Begleiter drang kein Wort. Auch Salvenius war nun aufmerksam auf das geworden, was sich weiter hinten abgespielt hatte und konnte nichts weiter als mit offenem Mund das Höllenvieh anzustarren.

„D-Das ist…ist der Dämon…?" Mimus schluckte.

„Ja, das ist Zak'Thyk. Er ist ein Leerwandler. Beschützt mich mit seinem…ehm…Leben, ja." Sie lächelte schief.

„Ah…" Mehr konnte man für den Moment wohl auch nicht von dem Barden erwarten, da das, was er dort sah, bei Weitem das begreifliche Wissen überstieg.

„Er macht seine Arbeit gut, vertraut mir. Geht's dann los?" Alle nickten und machten sich wieder auf bis zu der Biegung, welche sie zu der Plattform geführt hatte. Nicht aber, ohne noch einmal einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Dämonen zu werfen, welcher hinter Kibu herschwebte. Unter ihren Füßen verlief weiterhin das dünne Rinnsal…

Mit einem leisen ‚Klunk' viel einer der Kultanhänger nach hinten über und blieb reglos und mit geöffneten Augen auf dem glitschigen Boden liegen. Einige drehten sich zu ihm herum und musterten ihn argwöhnisch, wanden sich jedoch wieder ab, nicht weiter interessiert, da solche ‚Anfälle' wohl normal zu sein schienen bei einer Überdosis an Mana. Die Gefährten jedoch wussten es besser. Salvenius hatte zugeschlagen. Mit einem weiteren ‚Schlick' blieb ein weiterer reglos in der Bewegung stehen, ließ nur schlaff die Arme baumeln und verlor seinen Stab. Ein Murmeln machte sich breit. Was war hier los? Dann tauchte der junge rötlichblondhaarige Elf aus den Schatten auf und versenkte seine Klinge im Rücken des Reglosen, welcher sofort tot zu Boden fiel. Gleichzeitig und mit einem Kampfesschrei stürmten die Gefährten aus ihrem Versteck auf die Meute der Anhänger zu und machten sich über sie her. Kibus Leerwandler nahm sich gleich Zweier an und prügelte das Innerste aus ihnen heraus, steckte jedoch selbst wohl auch ziemlich ein, da er sichtbar an Größe verlor. Kibu schleuderte immer wieder Schattenmagie auf die Anbeter, doch genauso bekam sie etliche Schattenblitze zurück, welche sie nach hinten rissen, ihr Mana entzogen und ihr schmerzhafte Verbrennungen zufügten. Mercredias hatte sich ebenfalls auf zwei gestürzt, allerdings sah es nicht gut für ihn aus, da einer von ihnen den Magier in die Mangel genommen hatte und er andere auf ihn einschlug. Mimus versuchte so gut es ging seine heilenden Hände walten zu lassen, doch auch er musste gehörig von einem der letzten Übriggebliebenen einstecken. Immer wieder prasselten Dolchstiche auf ihn nieder, bis er ausholte und dem Schwarzmagier schmerzhaft seine Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Er prallte zurück und fiel der Länge nach hin, was Salvenius die Chance verlieh, seine beiden Dolche in den hilflosen Leib zu rammen und seiner fragwürdigen Existenz ein Ende zu bereiten. Ein Grollen ließ die Erde erbeben und ließ vermuten, dass die Höllenkreatur dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden war. Allerdings tauchte hinter Salvenius ein nahezu identischer Zwilling von ihr auf und machte sich über den Dieb her.

Kibu musste sich nun dem Zorn stellen, den ihr Leerwandler über die beiden Kultler hatte walten lassen. Ein schneller Hieb zerschnitt ihre ebenmäßige Wange und ließ sie zu Boden gehen. Sie versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch einer der beiden Feinde, welcher eine Hakennase und rabenschwarzes öliges Haar besaß, war schneller. Er hob seinen Fuß und trat ihr schmerzhaft auf die schlanke Hand. Sie jaulte auf. Eine Hand umschloss ihren Hals und zog sie nach oben, was ihr die Luft abschnürte. Immer weiter zog sie die Elfe, bis ihre Füße kurz über dem Gestein hingen und sich ihre Fingernägel flehend und schmerzhaft in die Hand des Angreifers versenkten, damit er sie los ließ. Doch das tat er nicht. Tränen traten Kibu in die Augen, weil sie immer noch keine Luft bekam und der Griff um ihre Kehle ernsthaft schmerzte. Ein wahnsinniges Lächeln hatte sich auf dem Gesicht des Anhängers breit gemacht, als er sich seines Kollegen gewahr wurde, welcher nun langsam mit seinem Dolch auf die Elfe zuschritt. Mercredias, welcher zwar selbst mit seinen Angreifern zu tun hatte aber Kibu um jeden Preis helfen wollte, riss sich mit letzter Kraft los, als Salvenius bei dem Versuch, Kibu zu Hilfe zu kommen, bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. Er taumelte, verletzt, auf die Elfe zu und versuchte, die Klauen des Wahnsinnigen von ihrem schlanken Hals zu lösen, ohne Erfolg. Ein einfacher Fußtritt des Komplizen in eine von Mercredias' Wunden genügte, um ihn unter Schmerzen und mit einem Röcheln zurückzustoßen. Mimus nahm alles nur noch in Zeitlupe war, was um ihn herum geschah. Salvenius, welcher bewusstlos am Rande der Plattform lag, Mercredias, welcher sich unter den etlichen Wunden kaum noch bewegen konnte und doch erfolglos versuchte, Kibu zu retten. Und Kibu. Kibu, die mit letzter Kraft versuchte die Hand von ihrem Hals zu lösen. Kibu, die Zentimeter über der Erde hing, kraftlos und schwach. Kibu, die mit erstickter Stimme und Tränen in den Augen kurz davor war zu sterben. In seinem Inneren löste sich etwas, groß wie ein Stein, rollte einen Abhang hinunter, tief in seine Magengrube und hinterließ nichts als pure Verzweiflung aus welcher sich Hass formte.

„NEEEEIIINNNN!!!" Mimus' Schrei musste wohl noch oberirdisch die Welt erzittern, so kraftvoll hatte er ihn ausgestoßen. Seine sonst so freundliche, gutmütige Erscheinung war verschwunden, die priesterähnliche Aura mit ihr und machte einer Energie platz, die so wohl noch nicht mal die Anhänger bisher gekannt hatten. Um ihn herum flackerte und knisterte es, wie elektrische Strömungen. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen und wild entschlossen, seine Gefährten zu retten, brach die Woge der Energie, die Mimus aus seinem Innersten gezogen hatte über den Anhängern nieder, zerschlug sie untereinander und spülte ihre Leiber in die Endlosen Weiten des Nether. Alles drehte sich um ihn, er konnte nichts mehr wahrnehmen, nichts mehr hören, nichts sehen.

…….

Fast gleichzeitig fielen er und Kibu auf den steinharten Boden der Plattform und blieben reglos liegen, ein Rinnsal Blut färbte sich mit dem Rinnsal, welches sie bis hierher geführt hatte und ein hilfloser Schrei der Verzweiflung drang von irgendwoher wie ein Donnergrollen durch die Höhle, prallte an den zersplitterten Wänden ab und wurde mit einem Echo des Todes wieder herangespült…

…….


	18. Kapitel 16 Korrelat

_ Kapitel 16 _

[Korrelat

_Kibus PoV_

……

**bum bum**

……

**bum bum**

……

**bum bum**…bu!

……

**bum bum**…ibu!...och...was!

……

**bum bum**…Kibu!...Sag doch was!

……

**bum bum**…Bitte! Kibu!

_Ein Flimmern. Ein Lichtschein. Ein vages Bild. Verschwommen._

**Bum bum**

_Gestalten, die über mich gebeugt sind. Sie rufen mir etwas zu, sie rütteln an mir, wedeln mit den Händen. Einer von ihnen weint. Was passiert? Wo bin ich? Wer bin ich?_

**Bum bum**

_Das Bild wird klarer. Die Gestalten sind Elfen. Der Rothaarige rüttelt an mir. Da ist einer benommen in der Ecke. Sieht müde aus…und der Blonde weint. Ist er blond?_

**Bum bum**

_Wo bin ich? Was passiert?_

**Bum bum**

_Mein Kopf dröhnt. Alles tut weh. Ich spüre den Druck meines Herzens. Kann mich nicht bewegen. Er soll aufhören zu rütteln._

**Bum bum**

_Schlafen. Ich will nur schlafen._

**Bum bum**

_Welt - Die Grotte._

_Elfen - Meine Freunde._

_Rothaariger, der rüttelt - Mercredias._

_Müder in der Ecke - Mimus._

_Der Blonde, der weint - Salvenius._

_Ich? Kibu._

_Und ich lebe…_

_Wir leben!_

**Bum bum**

_Man fragt mich, ob ich weiß wer ich bin und wo wir sind. Ich antworte, doch ich weiß nicht mehr was. Scheinbar ist es richtig, denn ich werde nach oben gezogen, vorsichtig, zaghaft. Ich höre kein Weinen mehr, nur noch ein Schluchzen und Fußschritte. Ich merke, wie mich jemand hochnimmt, starke Hände, doch sie zittern. Das Licht wird immer heller. Dann spüre ich Wasser. Überall. Kühles Nass auf meiner Haut. Kälte schlägt mir ins Gesicht. Ich friere. Ich rieche den Duft von Meer und Salz, aber kein Geräusch. In meinem Kopf herrscht Nebeln. Wo bin ich? Mir ist kalt! _

_Ich rieche Wärme und spüre Hände, die mich in eine Decke hüllen. Es wird besser. Mein Kopf dröhnt. Wo bin ich? An meinem Gelenk spüre ich Raues. Sand? Sand – Meer – Salz. Mein Kopf tut weh! _

_Ein Licht. Ich sehe. Aber nicht viel. Mein Kopf tut immer noch weh. Mein Blick wird klarer. Mimus. Er schweigt. Sieht mich an. Ist er besorgt? Oder? Lächeln. Mir muss es wohl gut gehen, sonst würde er nicht lächeln. Die Decke wird enger gezogen und mir wird warm. Ich kann nichts sagen. Mein Kopf dröhnt. Wo bin ich? Blick schweift nach rechts. Blick schweift nach links. Silbermond? Nein…es gleicht Orgrimmar. Ist aber nicht Orgrimmar. Taurendame reicht mir heißen Becher. Riecht süß und tut meinen Händen gut. Mein Kopf wird besser. Mein Verstand ist wieder da. Wir leben. Und wir sind in Sicherheit. Wir sind in Donnerfels._

**Und wir leben!**


	19. Kapitel 17

_ Kapitel 17 _

_Kibus PoV_

Ja, sie hatten überlebt.

Und das ziemlich knapp. Wäre nicht plötzlich diese unglaublich starke Energie aus Mimus heraus gebrochen und hätte die Feinde zerschmettert, dann wären die Gefährten mit bitterer Sicherheit dem Tode geweiht gewesen. Doch was hatte diese Energie ausgelöst? War es die Hilflosigkeit von Kibu gewesen oder die sichere Vorahnung, dass sie alle sterben würden? War es Angst oder blinder Heldenmut? Oder war es wohlmöglich alles zusammen gewesen? Nachdem Kibu und die anderen beiden Mimus nun in innerhalb von etwa zwei Stunden die wahrsten Löcher in den Bauch gefragt hatten und er immer noch keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen gegeben und gefunden hatte, gaben sie es letztendlich auf, die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus zu zwingen. Er wusste es wirklich nicht, nur das er plötzlich diese unglaubliche Energie gespürt hatte, die die Überhand über ihn gewonnen hatte. Und das war verdammt gut so gewesen, denn sonst wären sie alle gestorben und hätten sich nur den Reihen der Gefallenen angeschlossen, die vorher, vergebens, die Grotte mit Mut und Tatendrang betreten hatten. Kibu war dankbar. Sie konnte gar nicht sagen wie sehr. Und so musste es wohl auch Mercredias und Salvenius gehen. Auch wenn Mercredias im ersten Moment eine blinde Panik überkommen hatte, als er die beiden Elfen, Mimus und Kibu, leblos hatte zu Boden fallen sehen.  
„Ich dachte wirklich, es sei jetzt endgültig aus…" Er schwieg betrübt. Kibu lächelte ihn ermunternd an.  
„Aber das war es nicht. Mimus sei Dank. Er hat es geschafft, hat sein Leben für uns riskiert." Sie tätschelte Mimus die Schulter. „Das war wirklich mutig! Ich bin dir sehr, sehr dankbar, Mimus." Er errötete leicht und winkte ab.  
„Ach was. Wir hätten sonst sowieso keine Chance gehabt. Und was zählt mein Leben im Austausch gegen drei schon…" Kibu blickte ihn empört an.  
„Dein Leben zählt eine ganze Menge, mein Lieber! Wie kannst du so was sagen. Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde, was hätte ich denn ohne dich tun sollen, hm?" Ihre Züge wurden wieder weicher. „Es war schon ganz schön dumm von dir…aber wir alle sind dir dankbar, dass du es getan hast. Und vor allem aber, dass dir dabei nichts weiter passiert ist, als ein dröhnender Schädel." Sie grinste leicht. „Das hast du gut gemacht, wirklich." Mimus schien verlegen und dennoch stolz und zufrieden.  
„Danke." Sagte er. Mercredias trug einige Verbände um den Körper gewickelt. Darunter der an seiner Schulter, mehrere an Armen und Beinen. Die rechte Hand war komplett bandagiert und auch die Hüfte war mit einem straffen Band umwickelt. Darüber trug er, wie gewöhnlich, eine seiner roten Roben. Sein markantes aber ebenmäßiges Gesicht war von blauen Flecken geziert, genau wie das von Salvenius, welcher dazu noch eine Kopfbinde trug, von seinem Schlag auf den Kopf. Auch er war bandagiert. Kibu ihrerseits hatte einen unschönen langen Kratzer quer über die Wange gezogen und die Unterlippe war aufgeschlagen. Dazu kamen die Würgemale an ihrem Hals und einige Verbände, unter denen die Verbrennungen zu heilen begannen. Mimus war ähnlich bandagiert und trug ein schmerzlinderndes Pflaster an der Stirn, wo er mit dem Kopf den Boden geküsst hatte, als er bewusstlos gefallen war. Insgesamt machte das Quartett einen recht amüsanten Eindruck und hätte man nicht gewusst, dass sie vor kurzem erst den Kult in der Grotte zerschlagen hatten, dann hätte man annehmen können, sie seien ganz unvorbereitet in eine Horde Kodos gelaufen und niedergewalzt worden. So aber, behandelte man sie zumindest in der Taverne des Hauses Andilien mit einer großen Menge an Respekt. An diesem Abend ruhten sich die vier Elfen dort auf den bequemen Sofas aus, rauchten genüsslich den köstlichen Tabak der Wasserpfeifen, tranken und aßen. Es war wahrlich ein guter Abend, schließlich hatte man etwas zu feiern. Die Zerschlagung des Kults und das Leben selbst. Und die Freundschaft. Denn nun teilten die vier Elfen eine gemeinsame Erfahrung miteinander und zwar die, wie knapp sie dem Tode entkommen waren und wie sehr jeder einzelne von ihnen doch an seinem Leben hing und wie wunderschön es in dieser Welt war.

Mit der Menge an Alkohol stieg auch die Stimmung und die Laune der Vier. Man unterhielt sich angeregt, scherzte und tratschte. Mimus summte gemütlich vor sich her, sein Wasserpfeifchen schmauchend, Salvenius stand bei einer der Damen am Tresen und war schon wieder ganz in seinem Element den Handkuss zu vollführen und Mercredias und Kibu saßen lächelnd am Tisch und machten sich die höchst lobenden Komplimente. Mercredias plauderte aus dem Nähkästchen was seine Gefährtin betraf und Kibu sprach, dem Alkohol sei Dank, offen über ihre Gefühle. Je weiter der Abend fortschritt, desto näher kamen sich die Hexe und der Magier und auch Mimus Summen wurde immer lauter und wechselte schließlich in einen fröhlichen und warmen Gesang über. Kibu blickte von dem Barden, welcher sichtlich Spaß an seinem Metier hatte, hinüber zu Mercredias und musterte ihn.  
„Ihr sagt also, Euer Interesse an Eurer Gefährtin sinkt? Wie kommt das?" Mercredias schien zu grübeln und auch darüber, wie seine Worte am wenigsten lallend aus seinem Munde kommen würden.   
„Nun ich…sagen wir es einmal so. Ich habe große Kräfte in mir und…" Kibu nickte.  
„Oh ja, das nehme ich an. Euer Feuer war nicht zu unterschätzen." Er lächelte.  
„Meint Ihr wirklich?" Sie nickte erneut.  
„Oh ja, das meine ich ganz ernst. Dafür, dass Ihr noch kein ausgebildeter Magier seid. Ziemlich gut!" Mercredias schien stolz und die Röte des Alkohols auf seinen Wangen mischte sich mit der Röte der Verlegenheit.  
„Nun, ich danke Euch für Eure schmeichelnden Worte, Kibu. Jedenfalls…meine Gefährtin weiß um diese Kräfte. Und sie…" Sein Lächeln verschwand und ein Ausdruck bitterer Enttäuschung trat auf sein Gesicht. „Sie hat mich zwar aus Liebe erwählt aber…nun ja, sie möchte diese Kräfte für sich beanspruchen, versteht Ihr?" Kibus Züge zeigten Mitleid und Verständnis.  
„Ja, ich verstehe. Wie grausam. Ihr schenktet Ihr Liebe und sie nutzt Euch aus…" Er nickte und erschrak dann vor seiner eigenen Reaktion.  
„Nein nein. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Sie schenkte mir auch Liebe. Und sie tut es noch. So empfinde ich es jedenfalls. Sie ist keine schlechte Elfe. Sie ist nur…sie möchte es eben zu etwas bringen. Deshalb will sie meine Macht. Und das wird auf Kurz oder Lang nun einmal nicht funktionieren…das mit uns." Er blickte sie an, seine Augen direkt in ihre schauend und ein sanftes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielend. Kibu konnte nicht anders als, wie hypnotisiert, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Sie errötete als er ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern sachte anhob und ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sich seine rauen Lippen langsam auf die ihrigen legten. Die Sekunden, ja Minuten zogen sich dahin wie Stunden, wie Jahre. Kibu war perplex und obwohl der Rothaarige Magier, welcher ihr gegenüber saß, sich leicht vorgebeugt und sie mit geschlossenen Augen geküsst hatte, saß sie immer noch, bewegungsunfähig und mit weit geöffneten Augen, auf ihrem Stuhl, unfähig etwas zu tun oder gar zu erwidern. Als Mercredias von ihr abließ und sie erneut musterte stieß Kibu die Luft scharf aus. Was war da soeben passiert? Hatte sich dieser Kuss wirklich zugetragen oder träumte sie wohlmöglich schon wieder? Sie konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, erst dann als Mercredias ihr ein Lächeln zuwarf und den Mund öffnete, um zu ihr zu sprechen.

„Liebste Kibu…" Er stockte, schien nicht richtig zu wissen, wie er fortfahren sollte und für Kibu war es Gewissheit. Der Kuss war real gewesen. Mercredias hatte sie geküsst. Er war ihr wirklich angetan. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.  
„Liebste Kibu, ich…möchte Euch noch einmal an meinen Brief verweisen. Ich weiß, ich kann mir nicht viel von einer Dame, wie Euch erhoffen, da ihr einfach zu wundervoll seid, um Euch eines einfachen Magiers wie mir anzunehmen und doch…mein Interesse ist nicht minder als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an welchem ich den Brief verfasste. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt, da mir meine Gefährtin ihre wirklichen Absichten offenbarte da…nun ja, da habe auch ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Und ich werde für meine Entscheidung kämpfen. Und für Euch, Kibu." Ihr Herz raste förmlich und ihr Gesichtsausdruck musste jegliche Fassung verloren haben, dessen war sich Kibu bewusst. Mercredias sprach hier von etwas, das sie niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Er sprach davon, sie als seine neue Gefährtin auserwählt zu haben. Und das sagte er zu IHR. Sie, Kibu, die selbst ein großes Interesse an dem stattlichen Magier gefunden hatte. Aber Mimus und Salvenius…Sie bedeuteten ihr beide viel. Doch hatte Kibu ihre Entscheidung nicht bereits getroffen? Würde sie dem Magier es in die Augen sagen können? Salvenius war einfach nicht der Mann, den Kibu sich vorstellte. Sie brauchte jemanden an ihrer Seite, der, trotz eigener Probleme, trotz Verletzungen und trotz jeglicher eigener Belange, für sie da war. Der sie beschützte und ihr Mut zusprach. Und nicht umgekehrt. Salvenius war ein netter Kerl, aber er war nicht der Eine. Trotz alledem würde er natürlich ein guter Freund bleiben, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Mimus. Kibu hatte schon früh gespürt, dass die beiden mehr verband als nur das Band der Freundschaft. Sie waren wie verwandte Seelen, konnten über alles miteinander reden, scherzen, weinen. Es war als wären sie Geschwister.

Und gerade das war es, was Kibu die Entscheidung, wen sie zu ihrem Gefährten haben mochte, abnahm. Sie waren wie Geschwister. Mimus war wie ein gleichaltriger oder älterer Bruder für sie. Er kümmerte sich rührend um ihre kleinen Wehwehchen, sie sprachen offen über Probleme und Dinge, die sie beschäftigen und sie waren immer füreinander da. Diese Vertrautheit und Liebe, die sie bisher so deutlich bei ihm gespürt hatte, war anderen Ursprungs als die der wahren Liebe, der Lust und der Leidenschaft. Das war die Liebe der Verbundenheit und der Freundschaft, des Vertrauens. Kibu musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Wie hatten sie ihre Gefühle nur so täuschen können, was für eine Närrin sie doch gewesen war all das nicht gleich zu erkennen. Sie blickte zu Mercredias.  
„Nun…um ehrlich zu sein. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit meine Schwierigkeiten damit, eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Doch ich glaube schon, dass ich nun endgültig gewählt habe. Ich gebe zu, es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, aber ich bin mir nun über meine Gefühle im Klaren. Klarer als sie es jetzt sind, könnten sie nicht sein und ehe ich einen Fehler begehe, indem ich sie Euch verheimliche…Meine Wahl ist auf Euch gefallen, Mercredias." Der Magier blickte zunächst erstaunt, dann jedoch verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel hinauf zu einem Lächeln.  
„Es freut mich wirklich zu hören, dass ich mich in Euch nicht getäuscht habe, Kibu. Und es ist mir eine Ehre, dass eine Frau, wie ihr sie seid, klug, schön und so anmutig sich mir offenbart. Mehr kann ich von meinem Schicksal wohl kaum verlangen." Kibu errötete leicht als er ihre Hand nahm und sachte drückte.  
„Werdet Ihr es Salvenius sagen?" fragte die Hexe und Mercredias verneinte.   
„Nein, das ist nun Eure Aufgabe. Aber keine Angst, ich werde hinter Euch stehen. Er wird es zunächst nicht verstehen, weil er sehr selbstsicher ist. Aber mit der Zeit wird er damit klar kommen, vertraut mir." Sie nickte zaghaft und blickte hinüber zu dem Blondschopf, welcher gerade dabei war einer dunkelhaarigen Elfe den Hof zu machen. Kibu musste unweigerlich schmunzeln, als ihr jedoch gewahr wurde, was sie ihm würde sagen müssen verstrich der freudige Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Seufzend stand sie auf, dicht gefolgt von Mercredias, und trat zu Salvenius und der Elfe.   
„Salvenius, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Er wand sich zu ihr um und sah ihr mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln in die Augen, welches jedoch an Freundlichkeit verlor, als er Mercredias hinter ihr erblickte.  
„Selbstverständlich, was gibt es denn…?" Die dunkelhaarige Elfe musterte Kibu aufmerksam und als sie sich Kibu genauer ansah runzelte sie die Stirn. Kibu tat es ihr gleich und auch Mercredias schien etwas verwundert. Die Fremde, die wohl den Namen ‚Lady Allaria' trug, soviel Kibu mitbekommen hatte, sah ihr zum verwechseln ähnlich. Gut, vielleicht nicht zum verwechseln, dennoch, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war da. Dasselbe rabenschwarze lange Haar, offen und mit einem Reifen beschmückt. Feine reine Haut und ein schmales Gesicht, welches sogar ähnliche Züge trug. Ja selbst in Größe und Maßen stimmte die Figur der beiden Elfen überein. Einzig und allein die Augen waren vollkommen anders. Kibus blaue Katzenaugen und die stechengrünen Allarias unterschieden sich ungemein voneinander. Aber ansonsten hätten sie als Schwestern durchgehen können…Salvenius grinste.  
„A-Also ich…ich wollte dir nur…meine Wahl mitteilen." Sein Grinsen blieb ihm auf dem Gesicht stecken und er schluckte.  
„Ja richtig, die Wahl. Hmh, und…wie hast du dich entschieden, werte Kibu?" Immer noch die Elfe mit Namen Allaria anstarrend, welche sogar dasselbe Kleid trug wie sie, antwortete Kibu ganz geistesabwesend und nüchtern.  
„Mercredias." Salvenius, welcher soeben einen Schluck seines Weines zu sich genommen hatte, verschluckte sich auf der Stelle und begann zu prusten. Allaria schien verwirrt, Mercredias blieb ernst, doch der Ausdruck von Triumph war in seinen Augen zu lesen.  
„B-Bitte was?" frage Salvenius, als er sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst hatte.  
„Mercredias. Ich habe mich für ihn entschieden. Es tut mir…tut mir wirklich leid." Erst jetzt löste sie ihren Blick von Allaria und sah den Dieb entschuldigend an. Er erwiderte nichts, starrte sie nur an. Dann wandte er sich zu Allaria und küsste sie als wenn es keinen Morgen mehr gäbe. Sie, perplex, ließ es zu und wusste nichts zu erwidern. Als Salvenius sich von ihr löste, blickte er Kibu nur stumm an, warf dann Mercredias einen Blick zu und packte grob Allarias Hand. Er lächelte, als wäre nichts gewesen, allerdings verrieten seine Augen etwas anderes…  
„Ach, das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. Ich habe sowieso schon jemanden für mein Herz gefunden. Das ist Lady Allaria. Dann…wünsche ich Euch noch viel Glück und einen erholsamen Abend." Und so zog er sie, erneut grob am Handgelenk gepackt, mit sich. Allaria allerdings warf noch einmal einen verwirrten Blick auf Kibu, welche ihr wohl denselben fragenden Blick schenkte. Mercredias brummte hinter ihr.  
„Was ist los?"   
„Ist es Euch nicht aufgefallen?"  
„Nein, was denn?"   
„Na, diese Elfe. Allaria. Sie sieht Euch sehr ähnlich." Kibu nickte.  
„Doch, das schon. Ja und?" Er schnaubte.  
„Na, versteht Ihr nicht, warum Salvenius sie nimmt?" Kibu begriff allmählich, worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„Ihr meint…?" Er nickte.  
„Oh ja, das meine ich. Salvenius will Euch. Keine andere. Deshalb wählt er sie. Reiner Zufall, dass er diese Elfendame hier im Andilien gefunden hat. Hätte er sie nicht gefunden, so würde er alles dafür tun, Euch für sich zu gewinnen." Kibu nickte leicht.  
„Meint Ihr wirklich?" Erneut nickte er heftig.  
„Oh ja, soviel ist klar. Ich kenne ihn schon lange. Er ist ein Casanova, ein Schürzenjäger, der nichts anderes im Kopf hat als Frauen. Und wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf setzt, dann will er es auch durchsetzen. Da er das jetzt aber nicht kann, nimmt er sie. Na ja, er kommt schon darüber hinweg. Seltsam nur diese Ähnlichkeit zwischen Euch beiden. Allerdings…seit Ihr bei Weitem die Hübschere von beiden." Kibu lächelte verlegen.  
„Vielen Dank." Der Magier strich ihr sanft über die Wange.  
„Gern geschehen…" Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr und fixierte ihre sonderbaren blauen Katzenaugen. Kibu erwiderte schüchtern seinen Blick. Einem solchen hatte sie sich nie zuvor bei einem Mann stellen müssen und jetzt war ihr diese intensive, ja fast schon lüsterne, Musterung seltsam unangenehm. Mercredias kam noch etwas näher und seine Augen strichen über Kibus helle volle Lippen, woraufhin sie rot wurde wie der Schneewittchenapfel. Seine große aber schmale Hand strich erneut über ihre Wange, hinab zu ihren Lippen und ein Finger glitt sanft darüber hinweg, bahnte sich einen Weg ihr Kinn hinunter, wo er zum Stillstand kam und es langsam in seine Richtung schob. Das markante Gesicht des Magiers kam immer näher und mit einem Mal spürte Kibu erneut die rauen Lippen des Magiers auf ihren. Ein kribbelndes Zucken durchfuhr ihren gesamten Körper und sie konnte nicht anders als einfach nur die Augen zu schließen und sich seiner Zuneigung voll und ganz hinzugeben. Schier endlos schien der Kuss zu sein, Minuten vergingen in denen Mercredias Arm langsam zu Kibus Rücken wanderte und sie dicht an sich gedrückt hielt. Kibus Hände hatten sich ganz automatisch um seine Schultern und seinen Nacken gelegt und ihre Küsse waren voller Leidenschaft. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben gab sich Kibu voll und ganz einem Mann hin und zum ersten Mal vergaß Kibu alles um sich herum: Salvenius und Allaria, den Vorfall des Tages, Mimus und Maev, ja sogar die ganze weite Welt. Alles verpuffte ins Nichts und ließ nur tausende und abertausende Schmetterlinge zurück, die anmutig durch die warme Luft eines lauen Sommerabends im Immersangwald streiften und die Sonne dem Mond übergaben…


	20. Kapitel 18 Maevs PoV

_ Kapitel 18 _

_Maevs PoV_

_Heeeey, Maev._

_Ich dachte mir, ich lasse dich nicht so schnell wieder aus den Augen und schreibe dir deshalb die paar Zeilen. Also die Sache mit dem Buch. Wir sollten das wirklich bald tun, da ich Wind davon bekommen habe, dass sich in den kommenden Tagen ein neu gegründeter Orden im Sanktum niederlassen will. Inwiefern dieses Gerücht stimmt, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber falls es stimmt, dann sollten wir uns wirklich beeilen. Es sind viele Blutritter und gut bewanderte Krieger unter ihnen und mit denen möchte ich nicht unbedingt Probleme bekommen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Also…du findest mich in der Mördergasse, brauchst bloß die Augen offen halten._

_S._

Maev faltete den Zettel schlaftrunken wieder zusammen. Sie gähnte herzhaft und machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe ihre Hand vorzuhalten. Dann wuschelte sie sich schnell durch das schwarze Haar, band es mit Hilfe ihres Haarbandes zu einem hohen Zopf, zog ihre Stiefel und die Lederrüstung an, träufelte sich etwas des Wassers aus der kleinen Schale neben ihrem Bett ins Gesicht und machte sich dann auf, lautlos aus dem Gasthaus zu verschwinden, um sich um die Bezahlung für eine Nacht zu drücken. Draußen angekommen sah sie sich um. So groß war die Mördergasse ja nicht und einen wie Slaeth würde sie hier sowieso schnell wieder finden, wenn man nur wusste wo. Sie stieg die Anhöhe hinauf und spähte in eine der kleinen Seitenkuhlen der Straße, war bei der dritten auch erfolgreich. Dasselbe breite Grinsen des vergangenen Abends strahlte ihr entgegen als der Schwarzhaarige sich auf sie zu bewegte. Er trug schwarzes Leder, was seine Statur nahezu brillant zur Geltung brachte und Maev musste sich zusammenreißen ihn nicht genauer anzustarren. Sie wollte ihm schließlich nicht noch einen unbrauchbaren Selbstbewusstseinsschub geben, davon hatte er sowieso schon zu viel. Außerdem hatte sie keine Lust sich eine solche Blöße zu geben. Sie und ihn anstarren. Also bitte! So toll war er nun auch wieder nicht. Aber als seine dunkle Stimme sie begrüßte und er ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter gab, als wären sie schon seit Jahren enge Geschäftspartner, da konnte sie nicht anders und lächelte. Er musterte sie. „Siehst ja ziemlich verpennt aus. Keine Gelegenheit gehabt dich hübsch zu machen, wie?" Ein freches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er verschränkte die Arme vor der trainierten Brust. Maev spürte, wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trat. Sie musste ein grauenhaftes Bild abgeben. Ungekämmte Haare provisorisch nach oben gebunden, dieselbe Kleidung wie vom Vortag, kaum gewaschen. Ja sie gab es zu. Sie schämte sich. Vor diesem…diesem Casanova, der vor ihr stand. Obwohl sie es überhaupt nicht nötig hatte, sich vor so einem überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise schämen zu müssen. Wenn sich hier jemand schämen sollte, dann war es ja wohl dieser unverschämte Rüpel, der sich anmaßte sie mit irgendwelchen hübschen Lords und Ladies der Stadt zu vergleichen. Da brauchte man sich ja gar nicht wundern, wenn die Beurteilung dann nicht so gut ausfiel, wie bei denen. Sie war nun mal keine Lady. Und sie hatte kein Zuhause, sondern nur ein Zimmer in einer billigen Taverne, die massenweise Alkohol verkaufte aber noch nicht einmal anständiges Möbeliar besaß. Nein, das ließ sich Maev nicht bieten. Erneut musterte sie Slaeth, um etwas zu finden, was sie an ihm bemängeln konnte. Doch sie konnte nichts finden. So grummelte sie nur etwas und nickte schließlich. Slaeth schmunzelte. „Kann ich verstehen, in der Taverne ist das auch kaum möglich." Sie sah hoch zu ihm. Waren das soeben etwa nette Worte gewesen? Gerade als Maev lächeln wollte fügte er noch hinzu: „Aber wahre Schönheiten sehen auch so immer gut aus. Sehr bedauerlich für dich, dass du keine solche bist." Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und blieb stehen. Einfach so. Das war's, sie würde sterben. Auf der Stelle. Ein hässliches Entlein wollte ja auch keiner haben und eine Diebin schon gar nicht.

Dann schlug ihr Herz aber doch weiter und ohne die Kontrolle darüber zu haben, was sie als nächstes tat, holte Maev aus und ihre Faust fand sich in Slaeths Gesicht wieder. Er taumelte unerwartet zurück und hielt seine Hand vor die Nase gepresst, aus welcher Blut quoll. „Oh Scheiße!" Er schluckte ein paar Mal, um das Blut irgendwie aus seinem Rachenraum loszuwerden und wischte dann mit seiner Handinnenfläche über die blutige Spur in seinem Gesicht. „Sag mal bist du noch ganz dicht? Spinnst du jetzt völlig? Was hab ich denn gemacht?" Maev hielt sich ihre Hand, welche unaufhörlich pochte.

„Was du gemacht hast? Fragst du mich das im Ernst du Idiot? Denk mal gut drüber nach, was du gemacht hast, du….ach weißt du was, vergiss es einfach. Zieh deinen ‚Job' doch alleine durch. Ich pfeife auf dich!" Und damit drehte sie sich ruckartig um und trat hinaus auf die Gasse. Eine Hand hielt sie jedoch zurück.

„Hey, warte…das vorhin war nicht so gemeint, ehrlich. Es…es tut mir leid. Du bist nicht hässlich. So meinte ich das nicht. Das war nur…das war nur Spaß, ok?" Sie blickte ihn giftig an und bemerkte, dass er seine Entschuldigung wohl ernst meinte, da ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschienen war, der entweder puren Schmerz zeigte, was sie bezweifelte, da dieser Kinnhaken wohl nicht der erste seines Lebens zu sein schien, oder aber Verlegenheit. Maev entschloss sich für Verlegenheit und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie setzte extra noch einen entnervten Gesichtsausdruck auf und tippte mit dem Fuß, damit er sich auch schön weiter seiner Schuld bewusst war und sich vor ihr zum Narren machte. Innerlich genoss sie den schuldbewussten Anblick des sonst so pfiffigen Diebes voll und ganz.

„Hey, das war dumm. Tut mir wirklich leid. Aber du musstest mir ja nicht direkt eine runterhauen." Er strich sich erneut über die blutende Nase.

„Na ja, das war schon irgendwie berechtigt, findest du nicht. Außerdem weißt du ja jetzt, dass du mit mir nicht spaßen solltest. Zumindest nicht in dieser Weise. Also habe ich doch erreicht, was ich wollte. Jetzt musst du deine dämliche Behauptung nur noch zurücknehmen." Slaeth hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das habe ich doch schon."

„Nein, hast du nicht. Du sagtest lediglich es tue dir leid." Er schnaubte.

„Also du hast wirklich einen Schuss, weißt du das?" Maev hob eine Braue und lockerte ihre verschränkten Arme, woraufhin Slaeth einen minimalen Schritt nach hinten auswich. „Heeey, ist ja gut. Ist ja gut. Es tut mir leid und du bist nicht hässlich. Das war ein dummer Scherz." Sie nickte.

„Ein ganz dummer! Solltest du in nächster Zeit nicht mehr machen, sonst geht es deiner Nase in Zukunft nicht mehr so gut, wie jetzt." Und damit ging sie weiter, dicht gefolgt von Slaeth.

„Hey, warte. Wo willst du denn hin?" Sie grübelte. Ja wohin wollte sie eigentlich? Die Frage schien berechtigt. Sie dachte an seinen Brief und warf ihm den kleinen geknüllten Zettel zu. Slaeth fing ihn auf und beäugte ihn mit trauriger Miene. Scheinbar hatte er sich mit Schrift und Ausdruck richtige Mühe gemacht und Maev war so grausam gewesen, den Zettel in ihre Tasche zu knüllen. Irgendwie tat er ihr ja schon ein wenig leid, wie er so mit seiner blutigen Nase da stand, den zerknüllten Papierrest in den Händen. Aber sie durfte jetzt nicht plötzlich Mitleid zeigen. Sonst würde er sich nur weiterhin Späße mit ihr erlauben. Sie musste weiterhin die Harte, Unnachgiebige spielen. Dem würde sie schon zeigen, wo der Hammer hing. Und bestimmt nicht zwischen seinen Beinen, davon konnte er ausgehen. Casanova!

„Na steht doch alles da drin, oder etwa nicht? Du meintest, wir sollten zum Sanktum, also gehen wir jetzt zum Sanktum. Das werden wir uns anschauen. Mal sehen was an deinen Gerüchten wahr ist und was nicht." Und mit diesen Worten tauchte sie in den Schatten hinein und ließ einen verwirrten Slaeth stehen, der sich suchend umsah. Sie stieß einen langen hellen Pfiff aus, woraufhin er sie erspähte und ebenfalls in die Schatten schritt.

„Ah, hier bist du. Hättest ja auch vorher was sagen können, wo du hingehst."

„Ich bin doch nicht blöde. Dann hätte mich ja jeder verfolgen können." Sie tippte sich gegen die Schläfe und er schob die Unterlippe zu einer Schnute vor.

„Ich bin ja gar nicht jeder." Innerlich grinste Maev, weil sie genau wusste, wie er auf jetzt auf ihren Spruch reagieren würde.

„Na ja doch schon, oder nicht?! Kennt dich doch fast niemand hier, wenn du immer im Schatten lebst." Slaeth allerdings reagierte anders als erwartet und grinste, wie immer.

„Ach, meinst du, ja? Wie gut informiert du doch bist, Süße. Frag in der Frauenwelt ruhig mal nach Slaeth. Wirst schon sehen, ob ich Niemand bin oder nicht." Und damit schlich er auf leisen Sohlen an ihr vorbei in Richtung Sanktum. Maev ballte die Hand zur Faust und biss sich auf die Zunge, um ihm nicht noch eine zu verpassen. Dieser aufgeblasene Schönling. Wie sie ihn hasste.

Langsam kamen sie näher und Maev versuchte ins Innere zu spähen. Doch da gab es kein Inneres. Nur eine summende Wand aus Glyphen und Runen, die sich vor ihr Aufbaute und den Zutritt versagte. So oft sie auch versuchte hindurch zu schreiten, es gelang nicht, auch nicht, als sie sich mit voller Wucht dagegen warf. Hart prallte sie ab und kam auf dem Boden zum liegen. Slaeth konnte sich eines seiner übertriebenen Grinsen nicht verkneifen und half ihr auf, was Maev eigentlich zunächst ablehnen wollte, dann aber doch annahm. Slaeths Griff an ihrem Handgelenk war grob, als er sie hoch zog und gegen die Wand presste, sich dann auch noch gegen sie drückte und ihr die Hand vor den Mund hielt. Empört blickte sie ihn an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. So eng an den dunkelhaarigen Elfen gepresst kam sie sich irgendwie seltsam vor. Wieso tat er das? Was stimmte nicht mit ihm, irgendwas war doch verkehrt an seinem Verhalten? Wie konnte er sich einfach so anmaßen sie an sich zu drücken? Insgeheim jedoch konnte Maev nicht leugnen, dass seine Nähe recht angenehm war. Sie konnte seinen Duft wahrnehmen, welcher nach dunklem Wiesengras, Moschus und einem Hauch schwummrigem, aber süßem Tabak roch. Dennoch war diese Reaktion eine unglaubliche Frechheit gewesen und so langsam reichte ihr sein anmaßendes Verhalten. Sie wollte ihm gerade in die Hand beißen, damit er sie los ließ, als sie sich einer Gestalt gewahr wurde, die soeben schnurstracks auf das Sanktum zusteuerte. Und genau in die Richtung, wo Maev Sekunden zuvor noch gelegen hatte. Sie schielte verwundert zu Slaeth, dass er den Elfen so schnell hatte kommen sehen, er schüttelte nur leicht verärgert den Kopf, dass sie ihm nicht einfach vertraut hatte. Der Elf kam näher und durchschritt den Vorhang, als wäre nichts weiteres dort, als reine Seide. Auf diesen Moment hatte Slaeth wohl nur gewartet, schlüpfte, immer noch im Schatten, hinter dem edel gekleideten Elfen mit hindurch und zog Maev mit eiliger Gewalt hinter sich her. Völlig aus der Bahn geworfen taumelte sie und prallte gegen Slaeth, welcher sie geschickt auffing. Sein Blick war intensiv und er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, um ihr zu symbolisieren, dass sie keinen Mucks machen durfte. Sie nickte nur und wartete, bis der Elf an ihnen vorbei und die seltsame Treppe nach unten verschwunden war. Erst dann ließ Slaeth Maev richtig los und sie richtete sich auf. Neben ihr zischte er in einem Flüsterton empört: „Wolltest du mich gerade etwa in meine Hand beißen, du Biest?" Maev tat ganz unschuldig.

„Was? Nein. Natürlich nicht! Du kommst auf Ideen." Augenrollend trat sie an ihm vorbei, hinein ins Innere des Sanktums, vorsichtig und nahezu lautlos. Slaeth war ihr dicht auf den Versen.

Aus dem großen Innenraum drangen Stimmen an das Ohr der schlanken Elfe. Eine davon klang hell und freundlich, die andere dunkel und warm. Eine der beiden kam Maev seltsam bekannt vor, doch sie konnte bei den leisen Worten, die wohl beide miteinander sprachen, kaum ausmachen, woher. Eine dritte, ihr unbekannte Stimme mischte sich dazu, klar und härter im Tonfall, als die beiden anderen Stimmen. Die beiden Elfen waren wohl bei irgendetwas gestört worden und verstummten. Sie bekam den groben Sinnzusammenhang der Worte nun mehr oder weniger mit. Das musste einer des neuen Ordens sein, welcher beabsichtige, sich hier unten im Sanktum nieder zu lassen. Er schien sichtlich verärgert darüber, dass sich immer noch Hexer hier unten aufhielten, wo doch strengstens angeordnet war, dass dies nun das Quartier des Ordens sei. Einer der beiden anderen Elfen protestierte heftig dagegen und seine vorher so ruhige freundliche Stimme wurde immer wütender und, vor lauter Aufregung, höher. Er schien ein Hexer zu sein, welcher das Sanktum als einen Ort der Lehre und eine Art Heimat ansah. Für ihn kam es nicht infrage sich nicht länger hier unten aufzuhalten und seine Missbilligung der neuen Anordnung gegenüber kam ganz deutlich zur Geltung. Der andere Elf mit der dunklen weichen Stimme mischte sich nun mit ein und bedeutete dem aufgeregten Elfen, dass sie besser gehen und sich ein andermal darum kümmern sollten, was diese Bestimmung anordnete und was nicht, worauf sich der Verständnislose wohl auch einließ. Schritte kamen näher und Maev und Slaeth wurden sich bewusst, dass die beiden Elfen in kürzester Zeit wohl die Treppe hinaufkommen würden. Genau auf dem Weg, den Slaeth und Maev gerade im Schatten belagerten, um zu lauschen. Maev reagierte blitzschnell, griff Slaeths Hand und sprang über das Gelände, Slaeth mit ihr, wo sie sich, bemüht keinerlei unnötigen Geräusche zu machen, hängen ließen, um zu warten, dass die beiden Elfen den Weg endlich passiert hatten. Maev spähte nach oben und sah zwei paar Roben und 4 paar Stiefel knapp an ihrer Hand vorbeilaufen. Leider hatte Slaeth nicht ganz so viel Glück und der hintere der beiden, welcher eine dunkle Robe trug, trat genau auf seine Hand und verließ dann das Sanktum durch den Schleier. Slaeth schnitt eine Grimasse und öffnete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Mund, bereit zu schreien. Doch der Schrei blieb aus und Slaeth schüttelte nur heftig die Hand, zog sich dann geschickt mit der anderen wieder nach oben. Maev jedoch ließ sich, anmutig wie eine Katze, geschickt auf den Boden unter ihr gleiten und kam mit einem beinahe lautlosen Satz auf dem Boden auf. Oben konnte sie Slaeth sehen, der mit dem Lutschen seiner Finger beschäftigt war und murrend etwas von ‚Immer ich' grummelte. Sie musste grinsen. Geschah ihm ganz recht. Sie sah sich neugierig um.

Im Inneren wirkte alles düster, bis auf den riesigen Kristall, welcher in der Mitte vor lauter Mana strahlte und glühte. Eigentlich interessierte Maev sich für kaum etwas in diesem Raum und ihr geschultes Auge erfasste mehr oder weniger das Wesentliche: Unmengen von Büchern, Kräuter und schwarzmagische Utensilien, einige, ihr unbekannte Werkzeuge und jede Menge Dinge, die man scheinbar für Magie benötigte. Dazwischen die ein oder andere Sache, die ihr wertvoll zu sein schien, so einige Ritualdolche, goldene Kelche und einige alte Bücher, auf welchem der Staub bereits meterdick lag. Und dann erspähte sie es. DAS Buch. Es musste einfach das Buch sein. Eingebettet war es in ein schwarzes Samttuch und lag auf einer Art Altar, welcher von zwei, unheimlich verzierten Kerzenständern eingefasst wurde. Die dicken Wachskerzen darin waren schon bis zur Hälfte heruntergebrannt und hatten das heiße Wachs auf die Seiten und auch auf die Kerzenständer, sowie das Samttuch tropfen lassen. Der Einband war dunkel und das Buch wirkte älter als gewöhnliche Bücher. Und weiser. Irgendwie spürte Maev, dass mehr von ihm ausging, fast so, als besäße es eine eigene Seele. Was natürlich völliger Unsinn war. Leise schlich sie darauf zu und hatte plötzlich zwei gepanzerte Beine vor ihrer Nase. Den Schreckensschrei wusste sie gerade noch so zu unterdrücken, den Fall nach hinten jedoch nicht. Der Blutelf vor ihr, welcher langes seidig glänzendes silbrigweißes Haar besaß und in eine Art Rüstung gehüllt zu sein schien blickte auf und untersuchte den Raum, welcher vor sich lag ganz genau. Maev verharrte reglos. Sie hatte beinahe das Gefühl, als würden sich seine Augen stechend in ihre bohren, doch als der Elf nur den Kopf schüttelte und den Raum weiter seinen Untersuchungen unterzog atmete sie erleichtert auf. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Hinter ihr vernahm sie ein weiteres leises aber erleichtertes Aufatmen und Slaeth winkte sie zu sich, damit sie verschwinden konnten. Doch Maev konnte nicht. Sie wollte nicht ohne dieses Buch gehen. So schlich sie geradewegs darauf zu, alle Warnungen und Gesten Slaeths ignorierend, die sie davon abbringen wollten, sich dem Pult zu nähern. Davor angekommen wartete Maev, bis der Elf sich von ihrer Richtung abgewendet hatte und richtete sich auf, um das Buch zu nehmen. Doch es klemmte fest. Das viele Wachs schien es dort, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, festgeklebt zu haben. Sie zerrte daran und zerrte, doch nichts geschah. Schnell duckte sie sich erneut, als der Blick des Elfen über das Pult glitt und dann einige Sekunden dort verharrte. Als er sich wieder einem anderen Gegenstand widmete versuchte es Maev noch einmal mit aller Kraft und riss das Buch förmlich mit sich, stolperte und verlor beinahe den Halt. Kurz vor dem Fall konnte sie sich gerade noch so fangen, riss sich herum, wobei sie sich schmerzhaft den Knöcheln verzog, allerdings irgendwie in der Hocke zum stehen kam. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und Slaeth reagierte schnell, ehe der Elf beinahe über Maev gestolpert wäre und zog sie zu sich die Treppe hoch. So leise wie Maevs Herzschlag fragte er sie: „Geht's?" Sie nickte leicht, kniff jedoch erneut die Augen zusammen als sie den Fuß aufsetzte. Der schwarzhaarige Dieb hob sie kurzerhand hoch und machte sich so auf zum Ausgang, verließ mit ihr in seinen Armen das Sanktum…

„Aua, aua, auaaaa!" jammerte Maev als Slaeth ihren Knöchel untersuchte.

„He, hör auf zu jammern, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht." Maev verzog die Lippen.

„Nicht schlimm? Nicht schlimm? Hab ich mir den Knöchel verstaucht oder du?" Er grinste sie an.

„Na hör mal, hast du mir die Nase fast gebrochen oder nicht? Das war auch nicht ohne und ich habe nicht so gejammert wie du. Also hör schon auf dich wie ein kleines Mädchen zu benehmen." Die Diebin grummelte.

„Manchmal wäre ich lieber eines. Die dürfen viel mehr als wir erwachsenen." Slaeth schmunzelte.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann bist du doch ein kleines Mädchen." Sie gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Schenkel.

„Hey!" Er lachte leise.

„Schon gut, schon gut. So, wie ist das, kannst du auftreten?" Er hatte sein rotes Mundtuch provisorisch um ihren Knöcheln gebunden und stützte sie nun, damit sie versuchen konnte aufzutreten. Es funktionierte, jedoch humpelte Maev trotzdem noch.

„Ja, das passt schon so. Danke." Slaeth hob gespielt verwundert eine Braue.

„Oh, habe ich da gerade etwa ein ‚Danke' von dem kleinen Mädchen gehört?" Sie warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Ja, hast du. Aber trotzdem ist das da, " sie deutete auf den improvisierten Verband, „ja nicht gerade das, was ich einen Verband nenne." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na und, wenn wir dieses Buch vertickt haben, dann kannst du dir den besten Arzt in ganz Silbermond leisten. Das wird ein Spaß." Verträumt und mit einem sehr breiten Grinsen blickte er in die Straßen Silbermonds. „Was mache ich zuerst mit all dem Gold?"

„Hey, das ist nicht nur dein Gold, klar? Schon unsere Abmachung vergessen?" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Natürlich bekommst du auch etwas von dem Gold ab. Damit du dir mal etwas ordentliches zum Anziehen kaufen kannst. Ein Kleid oder so." Er grinste sie an und sie schnaubte nur.

„Pah! Ein Kleid werde ich mit Sicherheit niemals tragen. Und schon gar nicht für dich!" Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Tja, dann eben nicht. Also bekommst du auch kein Gold von mir." Maev erwiderte sein Grinsen nur.

„Also noch habe ja immer noch ICH das Buch und nicht DU." Slaeth lachte diabolisch.

„Ja…NOCH hehe!" Sie verschränkte die Arme zufrieden hinter dem Kopf und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

„Und das wird auch vorerst so bleiben, mein Lieber. Davon darfst du ausgehen."

„Das werden wir ja sehen." Lächelte er.

„Oh ja, das werden wir auch." Lächelte sie. Er blickte sie von der Seite aus an.

„Weißt du…das vorhin. Das tut mir WIRKLICH leid. Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass du…na ja, dass du hässlich bist. Bist du nämlich gar nicht. Ich wollte dich bloß ärgern, was dumm von mir war. Du bist doch eigentlich ganz niedlich." Maevs Lächeln bekam einen Knick und war schlagartig wie weggepustet.

„A-Achso?" stammelte sie nur und starrte ihn an. Er nickte und lächelte.

„Ja. Ich meine, es gibt sicher Hübschere, aber…du gefällst mir. Bist nicht so arrogant wie diese ganzen vornehmen Damen. Und niedlich bist du auch. Fast wie ein kleines Mädchen eben." Sie grummelte. „Siehst du." Lachte Slaeth und Maev schwieg. So ein Idiot. Sie war nicht ‚niedlich'. Und auch nicht ‚schnuckelig' oder ‚süß' oder eben ‚niedlich'. Nein, das war sie nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Maevs Wangen färbten sich rosa und sie blickte weg, nicht jedoch ohne noch einmal zu Slaeth hinzuschielen. Nett war er ja schon irgendwie…na ja, auf seine Weise eben, nicht auf die normale Weise auf die man das Wort ‚nett' eigentlich versteht, natürlich. Erneut prüfte Slaeth den Verband um ihren Knöcheln und Maev zuckte sichtlich zusammen, weil sie so plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er blickte sie fragend an. „Was ist los? Tut es wirklich so weh?" Maev war ihr plötzliches Zucken peinlich gewesen und deshalb nickte sie nur schnell und heftig.

„Ehm…Ja! Ja, es tut weh. Also nicht sehr weh, aber weh. Aber ich packe das schon. Ist schon in Ordnung." Schnell zog sie ihre Fuß weg, an welchem immer noch Slaeth warme Hand geruht hatte. Er schien verwirrt, beließ es aber dabei.

„Maev?" Sie fuhr hoch und trat dabei versehentlicher Weise erneut zu heftig auf ihren Knöchel auf und fluchte leise. Als sie sich herumdrehte blickte sie geradewegs in die Augen eines dunkelhaarigen Blutelfen, welcher sie mit einem Ausdruck von Wut und Missbilligung, aber auch Unglaube, anstarrte. Sie starrte zurück. Er trug eine lange dunkle Robe, welche sie definitiv als die ausmachen konnte, die der Elf im Sanktum getragen hatte, welcher Slaeth auf die Finger getreten war. Mimus. „Was machst du denn hier beim Sanktum?" fragte er sie in einem misstrauischen Ton. Sie setzte an, wusste jedoch nicht recht was sie ihm antworten sollte.

‚Hey, ich bin gerade in das Sanktum eingebrochen und habe ein sehr altes und wertvolles Buch entwendet, dabei habe ich mir wohl den Knöcheln verstaucht und deshalb sitze ich hier mit Slaeth, meinem Komplizen, den ich übrigens äußerst attraktiv finde.'

Den letzten Satz strich Maev gleich wieder. Sie fand ihn nämlich gar nicht attraktiv. Wie ihr diese Worte jetzt mal wieder in den Sinn gekommen waren, wusste sie überhaupt nicht. Kein bisschen. Ob sie ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen sollte? Die würde er ihr sowieso nicht glauben, oder doch? Na ja, seitdem sie ihm das Schreiben gestohlen hatte wohl eher doch…also ausweichen.

„Das könnte ich dich doch wohl genauso fragen." Er blinzelte.

„Meine Sache." Sie schnippte mit dem Finger.

„Exakt. Meine Sache." Er schien verärgert aber auch irgendwie…na ja, schmerzlich darüber, sie so bald wieder zu sehen. Der Anblick tat wohl nicht nur ihm weh, auch Maev schmerzte es, ihren einstigen Geliebten unter diesen Umständen wieder anzutreffen. Und besonders schmerzte es, ihm all dieses Gemeinheiten und Lügen entgegen zu bringen. Das war nicht fair. Aber sie konnte es nun mal nicht ändern. Irgendwo weiter abseits stand eine hagere Gestalt, die Kibu zunächst für einen Jungen gehalten hatte, der sich jedoch als weitaus älter herausstellte. Oder doch nicht? Er hatte fuchsrotes Haar und blickte fragend zu Mimus, welcher ihm matt zulächelte.

„Und wen hast du da mitgebracht?" fragte Kibu neugierig.

„Meine Sache." Sie verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

„Sagst du mir heute auch noch mal etwas anderes, als bloß ‚meine Sache'?" Mimus machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und zischte.

„Hör zu, nach allem was du getan hast, musst du von mir nicht noch erwarten, dass ich dir mit Nettigkeiten und Freundlichkeit begegne, oder?" Ihre Selbstsicherheit verlor sich und sie nickte schwach nach anfänglichem Zögern. Slaeth hob eine Braue. Wer war der Kerl? Mimus bemerkte ihn plötzlich und nickte in seine Richtung.

„Und wen hast DU da aufgerissen?" Maev kam ins Stottern.

„Ich habe ihn n-nicht…nicht aufgerissen…das ist Slaeth. Ich hab ihn...gestern kennengelernt. Aber das ist, wie du ja schon so schön sagtest, meine Sache." Sie wirkte unsicher. Nein, sie wirkte nicht so, sie war es. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie sich Mimus gegenüber verhalten sollte. Erst recht nicht, wenn Slaeth dabei war und das Ganze beobachten konnte. Mimus seufzte und musterte Slaeth weiterhin aufmerksam.

„Also gut…hör zu...mach was du willst, ok? Es ist mir egal. Ich bin fertig mit dir." Er wollte sich zum Gehen umwenden als Maev noch einmal eins oben drauf setzte.

„DU bist fertig mit MIR? Jetzt sage ich DIR mal was, Mimus. ICH bin fertig mit dir. ICH habe das Schreiben. Und DU bist leer ausgegangen. Du bist fertig mit mir…ein guter Witz, ha! Du solltest besser gehen, ehe ich dir noch deine letzten Habseeligkeiten unter der Nase wegstehle." Ruckartig hatte er sich umgewand. Staunend, fassungslos über das, was sie gesagt hatte. Seine Faust war geballt, sein Lippen aufeinander gepresst, er sprungbereit.

„Was ist, willst du mir etwa wehtun? Oooh, na dann komm doch her." Sie winkte ihm herausfordernd zu, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und seine Faust löste sich wieder.

„Ich lasse mich nicht auf dein Niveau herab. Komm Rhunaion, wir gehen." Und damit ging er auch, dicht gefolgt von seinem kleinen rothaarigen Freund. Maev blieb zurück und Slaeth mit ihr.

Als er merkte, dass Maev immer noch hinter dem, schon längst verschwundenen Elfen herblickte trat er an ihre Seite und fragte leise: „Wer war das?" Maev schwieg. „Ist schon gut, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst." Die Worte kamen plötzlich.

„Mimus. Das war Mimus." Slaeth blickte erneut in die Richtung, in welche die beiden Elfen verschwunden waren.

„Aha, Mimus also…und wer IST Mimus?" Maev biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie wollte es nicht sagen. Sie wollte es IHM nicht sagen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie es tun musste, weil dieses Geheimnis sonst zwischen ihnen stehen und nur mehr Probleme als Nutzen verursachen würde.

„Er…" Slaeth blickte sie mitfühlend an. Aber er wartete auch auf eine Antwort.

„Mimus war meine erste große Liebe." Sein Gesicht verriet mehr als tausend Worte und als Maev sich zum Gehen umwand, um nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen blieb Slaeth stehen und sah ihr weiterhin nach. Doch zurück blieb nicht nur Slaeth sondern auch ein Chaos an Gefühlen, welches Maev in dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Dieb ausgelöst hatte…


	21. Kapitel 19 Kibus PoV

_ Kapitel 19 _

_Kibus PoV_

Kibu war glücklich. Sehr glücklich sogar. Die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage begleiteten sie in ihren Träumen und hatten stets mit dem wundervollen Kuss Mercredias' geendet. Es schien als sei Kibu in einen einzigen Traum verstrickt zu sein, welcher einfach nicht zuließ, dass sie je wieder aus ihm erwachte. Nach allem was in der letzten Zeit passiert war hatte sie sich vorgenommen an diesem Abend einen gemütlichen Spaziergang durch Silbermond zu machen, um ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen und über alles nachzudenken, was ihr seit ihrer Ankunft in der Hauptstadt im Kopf herum schwirrte. Sie betrachtete die prunkvollen Gebäude und die Pracht der Blutelfen mit einem Mal in einer ganz anderen, viel intensiveren Sichtweise als zuvor. Alles war plötzlich lebendiger und impulsivere Sinneseindrücke gewannen die Oberhand über die Hexe. Wieso hatte sie die Stadt vorher noch nie so wahrgenommen, in einer solch faszinierenden Weise? Möglicherweise lag es an dem Kuss, an der Leidenschaft, die Kibu am vergangenen Abend gespürt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie diese Zuneigung zu einem solch stattlichen Elfen, welcher wohlmöglich sogar noch von Adel war, ja auf eigenwillige Weise auf die wahren Schönheiten Silbermonds aufmerksam gemacht, weil Mercredias schon so viel länger ein Teil dieser Stadt war als Kibu. Was es auch war, die Elfe genoss den neuen Anblick der Stadt und das seltsame Gefühl von Lust und Rausch, welches sie auf ihrem Weg begleitete. Sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass der Kuss und die plötzliche Erfahrung von Liebe ihr inneres beeinflusst und für einen Manaausschuss gesorgt hatten. Wäre es Mercredias ebenso ergangen, wäre es durchaus vorstellbar, dass beide Wogen von Mana sich während des Kusses verbunden und Kibu und Mercredias in eine Art ‚Manarausch' getrieben hatten. Sie hatte schon früher von solchen Rauschverhalten gelesen, war allerdings nie in die Versuchung gelangt, sich selbst einem solchen Überschuss an Mana hinzugeben. Jetzt musste Kibu zugeben, dass er ihr durchaus attraktiv vorkam und sie eventuell sogar Gefahr lief, sich öfter einer solchen ‚Dosis' hinzugeben. Ihre Gefühle dieser Tatsache gegenüber waren jedoch gespalten. Einerseits genoss sie den Zustand von völliger Wohle und Zufriedenheit, andererseits gab es gewisse Gefahren im Umgang mit diesen Rauschverhalten, was das Mana betraf. Es konnte leicht zu Abhängigkeit oder auch Missbrauch führen und deshalb sollte Kibu lieber vorsichtig mit ihrem Mana umgehen. Für den ein oder anderen Abend schien es ihr jedoch völlig gerechtfertigt, auf ihr inneres Bündel zurückzugreifen…

Kibu schlenderte gerade am Basar vorbei um sich die neusten Angebote der Handwerkskammern anzusehen und sich einem weiteren Rauch hinzugeben, nämlich dem des Kaufes, als ein dunkelhaariger Elf ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er hielt ein, in ein Leinentuch eingehülltes, Bündel unter dem Arm und schien dem regen Treiben auf dem Basar interessiert beizuwohnen als sein Blick zu ihr herüberschweifte und den ihrigen traf. Ein nahezu befriedigtes Lächeln trat auf seine Züge, als er die junge Elfe musterte, welche in ein freizügiges rotgüldenes Kleid gehüllt war, das ihre Hüften und einen Großteil des Rückens freigab, am Hals jedoch um so hochgeschlossener gewebt war. Kibu, immer noch der völligen Zufriedenheit hingegeben, warf ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu, als er näher kam und strich sich anmutig durch das schwarze Haar. Aufmerksam musterte der Elf sie, überhaupt nicht bemüht in irgendeiner Weise verstohlen dabei zu wirken und Kibu fand immer mehr Gefallen an der kleinen Spielerei.

„Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir denn hier? Das Fräulein Schattenrabe in einer gar vorzüglichen Gewandung, wie ich sehe…" Wieder musterte Slaeth sie mit einem interessierten Blick. „Dürfen meine Augen sich nun des Öfteren an solchen Köstlichkeiten erfreuen?" Kibu lächelte schelmisch.

„Nun, das kommt ganz auf deine Augen an. Was treibt dich hier her in das Treiben des Basars außer den Frauen schöne Komplimente zu machen, um ihnen den Kopf zu verdrehen?" Slaeths Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Nun ja, eigentlich bin ich ja nur aus diesem einen Grund hier. Aber durch Eure Anwesenheit ist es mir wohl nicht mehr möglich den anderen Frauen heute Nacht noch überhaupt irgendwelche Komplimente auszusprechen. Gegen Eure Schönheit hätten sie bei Weitem keine Chance auf auch nur ein ehrliches, ich müsste heucheln." Und mit einer geschickten Bewegung hatte er auch schon einen Arm um Kibus Hüften gelegt und ging ein Stück mit ihr über den Basar, war sich dabei natürlich keinerlei Schuld bewusst und tat auch weiterhin ganz unschuldig.

„Heucheln also? Nun, wer versichert mir, dass du nicht auch mir etwas vorheuchelst?" Sie schmunzelte und blieb stehen. Er sah sie entrüstet an.

„Eure Gedanken und Worte brechen mir mein Herz, Liebes." Gespielt legte er seine Hände an sein Herz und verzog das Gesicht. „Ihr habt mich schwer getroffen." Und mit diesen Worten taumelte er nach hinten, ließ sich fallen und blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen. Einige der Einkäufer und Händler drehten sich zu ihnen um, doch Kibu kicherte nur und ließ sich neben Slaeth nieder, welcher das Bündel hatte fallen lassen. Sie nahm es hoch und bemerkte, dass es recht schwer war für ein Bündel Leinen. Irgendetwas musste darin eingewickelt sein, doch was war es? Kibu wollte sich gerade daran machen den Stoff beiseite zu legen, als Slaeth ein Auge öffnete und nach ihr linste.

„Hey, hübsche Frauen wie Ihr sollten sich lieber davon fern halten. Sonst könnten sie noch von meinen dunklen Geheimnissen erfahren." Sein anderes Auge öffnete sich ebenfalls. Kibu winkte ab.

„Sei still, du bist tot. Seid wann reden Tote?" Er salutierte im Liegen und schloss wieder seine Augen.

„Aye, M'am." Kibu grinste und zog ein Teil des Stoffes von dem Gegenstand, konnte jedoch nicht rechtzeitig einen Blick auf das Etwas werfen, denn Slaeth war vor gesprungen und hatte sich das Bündel erneut geschnappt. Streng wedelte er mit seinem Finger vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her.

„Nein, nein, nein. Ich sagte doch, eine hübsche Frau wie Ihr sollte besser ihre Finger von meinen schmutzigen Geheimnissen lassen." Er grinste geheimnisvoll und Kibu rutschte näher zu ihm heran.

„Was denn für schmutzige Geheimnisse?" fragte sie ihn im Flüsterton. Erneut schwang er einen Arm um ihre Taille und ging, den Kopf erhoben und gespielt seriös erläuternd, mit Kibu im Schlepptau weiter.

„Mylady sollten wohl besser nichts davon erfahren, wenn sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, in dunkle Machenschaften verwickelt zu werden, die sie wohlmöglich ihren wunderhübschen Hals kosten könnte." Er lächelte zuckersüß und ließ einen Finger wie ein Messer über ihre Kehle gleiten. Kibu hob eine Braue.

„Ach? Mit so einem habe ich es hier also zu tun. Möglicherweise sollte ich mich vielleicht möglichst schnell außer Reichweite begeben, um nicht solch einer Gefahr ausgeliefert zu sein?" Und mit diesen Worten schob sie grinsend seine Hand von ihrer Taille und trat einen Schritt zurück. Slaeth musterte sie eingehend und sein wohlbekanntes Grinsen trat erneut auf seine Züge.

„Gar nicht mal dumm. Allerdings wäre ich bei all diesen Unfähigen hier wohl überhaupt erst der Einzige, der Euch beschützen könnte, Mylady." Er deutete auf einen der Marktschreier, welcher wohl von Außerhalb zu kommen schien und seine Fische anpries, welchen er dabei lautstark auf seinem Brett vor sich nieder krachen ließ. Kibu runzelte die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in diesem Punkt sogar Recht. Wenn sie sich seinen muskulösen Körperbau so ansah und die scharfen Dolche an seinem Gürtel, dann WAR er wirklich einer der Wenigen auf diesem Platz, der sie hätte beschützen können. Ausgenommen die Stadtwachen und Arkanitwächter natürlich.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du da sogar gar nicht so Unrecht." Gab sie zu. Er nickte heftig.

„Und ob ich da Recht habe! Und mit Eurem liebreizenden Äußeren solltet Ihr sowieso immer auf der Hut sein, dass nicht irgendwelche geifernden Elfen auf die Idee kommen Euch in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, um Euch die Kleider vom Leibe zu reißen." Kühn unterzog er sie einer erneuten Musterung und Kibu schnalzte mit der Zuge.

„So wie du es gerade also am liebsten tun würdest, ja?" Slaeth riss sich von ihrem Körper los und sein Grinsen verschwand.

„Aber, aber. Ich würde niemals auf solche Ideen kommen, Fräulein Schattenrabe."

„Kibu ist schon in Ordnung." Schmunzelte sie. Schwungvoll verbeugte sich Slaeth tief vor ihr, was Kibu allerdings nur als eine erneute Taktik abstempelte, einen Blick unter ihre Gewandungen erhaschen zu können.

„Kibu, natürlich." Sie seufzte. Slaeth war zwar nicht unattraktiv, ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn sich nicht mindestens die halbe Frauenwelt Silbermonds auf ihn einließ und auf seine plumpen Komplimente und Wortspielereien hereinfiel, dann wusste sie es auch nicht. Aber irgendwie gingen ihr seine Annäherungs- und Starrversuche dann doch mit der Zeit ein wenig auf die Nerven. Sie versuchte ihn also von seiner Taktik abzulenken, indem sie auf das Bündel unter seinem Arm deutete und danach zu fragen begann.

„Was genau ist das denn eigentlich? Ein Teil deiner dunklen Machenschaften?" Sie kicherte als Slaeth begann den Stoff zu tätscheln.

„Oh ja, ganz Recht, Liebes. Das hier ist das Tor zu meinem finanziellen Glück und Wohlstand." Stolz brüstete er sich vor Kibu, welche immer noch interessiert das Päckchen anstarrte.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Und… was genau ist da drin?"

„Das kann ich natürlich nicht sagen. Nur soviel: Es ist etwas von unschätzbar großem Wert und ich werde nun einen geeigneten Hehler dafür finden, welcher mir in Kürze schon einen prall gefüllten Beutel mit Goldmünzen im Gegenzug gegen dieses Ding überreichen wird." Er schien zufrieden. „Vielleicht nehmt Ihr ja dann, wenn ich endlich ein Leben in Wohlstand und Reichtum führe, meine Einladung zu einem köstlichen Glas Met in der Taverne an?" Kibu lachte leise.

„Na, wenn es irgendwann so weit sein sollte, dann komme ich auf dein Angebot zurück." Sie schmunzelte.

„Ah, das erfreut mein armes Diebesherz aufs Innigste!" Er legte erneut eine Hand auf sein Herz und Kibu lachte nur leise und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja klar, natürlich. Nicht, dass es nicht noch etwa fünfhundert andere Frauen in Silbermond gäbe, die du an meiner Stelle umwerben könntest und es wahrscheinlich auch tust, nicht wahr?" Die Hexe lachte und Slaeth schnitt eine lächelnde Grimasse.

„Erwischt!" Sein Lachen klang ehrlich als er mit einstimmte, verebbte jedoch, als er sich einer Gestalt gewahr wurde, welche immer näher auf Kibu und ihn zukam. „Nun, es wird Zeit, mein Hehler wartet nicht gern. Auf bald, Liebes." Und damit verschwand er in die Schatten, ließ eine verwirrte Kibu zurück.

„Was wollte der denn hier?" Kibu schreckte hoch und riss sich herum, völlig aus ihren Gedanken gezerrt, atmete jedoch erleichtert auf, als sie Mimus erblickte. Er schien nicht gerade erfreut Slaeth bei Kibu gesehen zu haben und blickte immer noch zu der Stelle, wo der Dieb zuvor gestanden hatte.

„Du kennst Slaeth?"

„Ja. Von deiner Schwester, von wem sonst!" Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und Kibu schluckte hörbar.

„Na woher soll ich das wissen." Mimus brummte.

„Gleich und gleich gesellt sich eben gern." Kibu runzelte die Stirn.

„Na hör mal, du redest hier immer noch über meine Schwester. Und Slaeth ist ein netter Kerl, er ist nur… etwas aufdringlich." Sie seufzte, lächelte jedoch. Mimus schien nicht sehr überzeugt und sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Also war er aufdringlich? Hat er dich belästigt? Ich schwöre beim Prinzen, ich werde ihn…" Kibu lachte, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck des Barden sah.

„Nein, nein. Du liegst völlig falsch… na gut, nicht völlig, aber ich habe ihn nur zufällig getroffen. Er hat da irgendeinen Handel, von dem er mir erzählt hat. Muss wohl etwas ziemlich wertvolles erbeutet haben, wie mir schien." Mimus hob eine Augenbraue.

„So?" Die Schwarzhaarige nickte.

„Ja, er wollte mir zwar nicht sagen, um was es genau ging, aber ich glaube wirklich legal ist das Ganze nicht. Wie dem auch sei, das ist wohl seine Sache."

„Hm…" Mimus grummelte etwas Unverständliches und Kibu runzelte erneut die Stirn.

„Was ist?"

„Nun ich… etwas sehr wertvolles, sagst du?" Sie nickte und Mimus geriet wieder ins Grübeln.

„Was ist los, jetzt sag schon!" Neugierig blickte Kibu ihn an und wartete auf eine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Also ich war eben im Sanktum." Kibu sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Schon wieder? Was treibst du so oft da unten?" Er winkte ab.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, jedenfalls ist dort etwas entwendet worden. Es handelt sich um ein Buch, ein ziemlich altes Buch. Rhunaion hat mir davon erzählt. Es ist wohl eine der neusten Errungenschaften der Hexer Silbermonds. Irgendwer scheint es mitgebracht zu haben vor kurzem und es hat wohl eine sehr große magische Kraft. Eine… dunkle magische Kraft." Dabei sah er sie intensiv an, um ihr den Ernst der Lage zu verdeutlichen. Kibu war unwohl geworden, als Mimus zu reden begonnen hatte. Sehr unwohl sogar. Denn dieses Buch war… es war das Buch, welches Kibu damals aus dem Schrein der Bibliothek geholt und mit sich nach Silbermond gebracht hatte. Das Buch, welches Kibu in Morgenluft studiert hatte und genau das Buch, welches Kibu als eines der gefährlichsten Bücher Azeroths eingestuft hatte. Mimus hatte Recht, es besaß über große magische Kraft. Aber er war nur ein Priester, und wenn ein solcher so etwas schon sagte, dann war er sich noch nicht einmal annähernd bewusst WIE groß die Macht des Buches in Wirklichkeit war. Sie war Hexe, sie hatte bereits von der Magie des Buches gekostet. Sie wusste, was für einen Schaden es in den falschen Händen ausrichten konnte. Seit sie es mit in das Sanktum gebracht hatte, wurde es von Alamma gehütet, wie sein Augapfel. Er hatte ihm sogar extra einen eigenen Altar anfertigen lassen.

„Es… es ist weg?" Mimus nickte. Kibu war entsetzt. Das Buch war also tatsächlich entwendet worden. Aber wer war so töricht, ein solch gefährliches Buch einfach zu stehlen? Ein Hexer wohlmöglich? Ein Dieb? Mimus' Stimme klang hart und fest als er weiter sprach.

„Und ich habe da auch schon jemanden unter Verdacht."

„Und wer könnte das sein? Ein Hexer vielleicht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… Maev und dieser Straßenköter!" Kibu riss die Augen auf und ihre Lippen klappten auseinander.

„Aber wie kommst du darauf? Warum sollten sie das tun und dann noch dazu ausgerechnet dieses Buch und… wieso im Sanktum?" Tausend Fragen eilten Kibu durch den Kopf, doch Mimus beendete ihren Redeschwall mit einem einzigen Satz.

„Weil ich sie vor dem Sanktum gesehen habe. Zusammen. Und weil sie mir nicht erzählt haben, was sie dort gesucht haben, deshalb!" Kibu schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Warum sollte Maev ein solches Buch stehlen wollen? Was hatte sie denn davon? Gold? Hatte sie sich wirklich in der Kurzen Zeit zu einer waschechten Diebin entwickelt? Und noch dazu zu einer Komplizin von Slaeths dunklen Machenschaften? Und dann fiel Kibu siedendheiß etwas ein.

„_Ein Teil deiner dunklen Machenschaften?"_

„_Oh ja, ganz Recht, Liebes. Das hier ist das Tor zu meinem finanziellen Glück und Wohlstand."_

„_Es ist etwas von unschätzbar großem Wert und ich werde nun einen geeigneten Hehler dafür finden, welcher mir in Kürze schon einen prall gefüllten Beutel mit Goldmünzen im Gegenzug gegen dieses Ding überreichen wird."_

Slaeth. Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das Bündel war gerade groß genug, sodass das Buch mit Leichtigkeit hineingewickelt sein konnte. Wieso hatte sie Mimus bloß erst jetzt getroffen, wieso nicht einige Minuten zuvor, in denen sie noch nicht von Slaeth und seinen ‚geheimen Machenschaften' gehört hatte? Dann hätte sie es ihm einfach abnehmen können. Oder ihn mit ihrer Magie dazu gezwungen, es ihr freiwillig zu übergeben. Sie seufzte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir müssen es unbedingt wiederbekommen. Es ist von unschätzbar großem Wert, da hatte Slaeth wirklich ein gutes Auge, als er es gestohlen hat."

„Oder Maev…" Murmelte Mimus leise. Kibu sah auf, weil sie seine Worte nicht gänzlich verstanden hatte.

„Hm?" Der Barde winkte rasch ab.

„Ach nichts. Wir sollten mit Rhunaion sprechen. Er wird wissen, wen wir am besten benachrichtigen sollten."

„Ist gut. Wir sollten uns aber beeilen, wer weiß, wo das Buch inzwischen bereits ist. Wir müssen vermeiden, dass es in die falschen Hände gerät, wer weiß, was uns sonst bevor steht." Er nickte.

„Dann komm. Rhunaion ist sicher noch immer in der Nähe des Sanktums." Sie eilte hinter Mimus her und auf dem Weg sprachen beide kein Wort, was auch überhaupt nicht nötig war. Erst als sie ankamen schüttelte Kibu den Kopf und sprach, außer Atem und voller Zorn, aus, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Maev das getan hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Slaeth es getan hat. Ich weiß einfach gar nicht, was ich glauben soll. Wieso tun sie so etwas? Nicht schlimm genug, dass sie in das Sanktum eingebrochen sind, was allein schon unglaublich gefährlich für Nichtmagier ist, nein, sie müssen ja auch gerade DIESES Buch stehlen!" Mimus schnaubte halb verächtlich, halb verständnislos.

„Ja, einfach unglaublich! Woher weißt du eigentlich soviel von diesem Buch?" Kibu sah ihn an.

„Nun ich… nun ja, ich war die jenige, die es mit nach Silbermond gebracht hat." Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„DU?" Die hübsche Elfe nickte.

„Ja. Ich habe es aus einem der umliegenden Sankta mitgebracht…"

„Verstehe… mal sehen, was Rhuna dazu sagen wird." Und mit diesen Worten traten sie durch den Schleier des Hexerheiligtums hinein in das schummrige Innere.

_Was sie jedoch nicht wussten war, dass jemand ihnen in den Schatten der Häuser folgte und jedes einzelne Wort des Gespräches mit angehört hatte. Der junge Elf, welcher ein Tuch vor Mund und Nase gewickelt trug bewegte sich nahezu lautlos durch die Gassen und verschwand, sobald jemand ihn zu entdecken drohte, hinein in die Schatten, um weiterhin seinen Opfern dicht auf den Fersen bleiben zu können. Als sich seine Vermutung bestätigte, dass die Beute, welcher er vor Kurzem erst gemeinsam mit seiner jungen Komplizin gestohlen hatte, von unschätzbarem Wert war, breitete sich ein zufriedenes, hinterlistiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, welches sogar durch das rote Tuch sichtbar war._

‚_Na also, das klappt doch alles wie am Schnürchen. Ich kenne da auch schon jemanden, der ein riesiges Interesse an diesem Buch haben wird… wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie viel Gold dabei heraus springt.'_

_Mit einem leisen, diabolischen Lachen trat der Schwarzhaarige Elf hinein in den nächsten Schatten und verschwand im Nichts…_


	22. Kapitel 20 Maevs PoV

_ Kapitel 20 _

_Maevs PoV_

Maev war, nachdem sie Slaeth von Mimus erzählt hatte, in die Taverne geflüchtet. Sie WOLLTE einfach nicht mit ihm darüber reden, was damals passiert war. Sie konnte es nicht. Allein die Erinnerung daran, dass sie Mimus bestohlen hatte und dass er sie nun hasste beschwor einen dicken Klumpen in ihrer Kehle herauf. Hätte er nur die Beweggründe für ihre Taten gekannt, hätte er sie nur ein einziges Mal danach gefragt, anstatt sie direkt zu verurteilen. Aber hätte sie es ihm denn auch gesagt? Hätte sie ihm ihre Gründe offenbart? Hätte sie die Wahrheit sagen können? Nein! Maev würde ihm niemals die ganze Wahrheit über diese Nacht erläutern können. Es war geschehen und was geschehen war, konnte nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden. Sie hatte ihn bestohlen, den ersten Mann, den sie jemals geliebt hatte. Und den einzigen. Es war zu spät. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht einen nahezu irreparablen Fehler begangen und egal wie gerne und gut sie ihn zu erklären versucht hätte, Mimus hätte ihr nicht verzeihen können. Sie hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht. Und jetzt musste sie Slaeth auch noch davon erzählen. Ausgerechnet IHM. Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug. Sie wollte es nicht, sie konnte es nicht. Er war ein netter Kerl und sie mochte ihn wirklich, auch wenn er es immer wieder schaffte, sie zur völligen Weißglut zu treiben. Aber sie wollte nicht mit ihm über Mimus sprechen. Es brach ihr nahezu das Herz. Vielleicht war es auch einfach die Blöße, die sie sich durch das Zugeben ihrer Gefühle gegenüber Slaeth, geben würde. Das durfte sie einfach nicht. Sowieso hätte er sie ja nur ausgelacht. Liebe. Das musste ein Fremdwort für den Dieb sein. Liebe. Als ob er wüsste, was dieses Wort bedeutet. Verführung, Lust und Erotik, ja, das waren Wörter, die in Slaeths Wortschatz mit tödlicher Sicherheit zu finden waren, aber Liebe? Nein, nie im Leben. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Slaeth schon einmal verliebt gewesen war, schnaubte Maev und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Im Leben nicht! Ich wette, er weiß noch nicht einmal, wie das Wort Liebe überhaupt buchstabiert wird!" Damit warf sie sich zurück auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Es konnte einfach nicht so weitergehen. Sie lief Mimus viel zu oft über den Weg und gerade jetzt war genau das gefährlich. Es setzte die Beziehung zu Slaeth auf eine harte Probe. Die geschäftliche Beziehung natürlich. Geheimnisse und spionierende, belogene Ex-Geliebte passten da gerade nur ganz schlecht in ihr Konzept. Sie benötigte Slaeths gesamtes Vertrauen für diese Sache, sonst würden sie früher oder später noch geschnappt werden. Und das Problem mit Taleb… nun, das hatte sie sich auch aus den Füßen geschafft. Sie hatte ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und das Schreiben an ihn ausgehändigt. Dann hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass er sie ‚mal kreuzweise könne' und hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie aus der Sache raus sei und niemals wieder auch nur einen Auftrag für diesen schleimigen Kerl übernehmen würde. Denn was hatte er ihr schon gegeben? Bisher war es nur ein Nehmen seinerseits gewesen, nichts weiter. Maev seufzte. Sie hatte sich von ihm täuschen lassen. Durch ihren Hass und ihre Trauer war sie blind gewesen und auf seine faulen Tricks herein gefallen. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein, sie wusste es nicht. Und das, wo ihr doch ihr scharfer Verstand mehrmals gesagt hatte, sie solle die Finger von derartigen Sachen lassen. Aber nein, sie hatte nicht hören wollen und jetzt durfte sie dafür fühlen. Das Leben war noch nie gerecht gewesen und würde es für Maev wohl auch niemals sein, irgendwie gewann sie da immer mehr an Gewissheit…

Mit einem schweren ‚Plump' fiel das Buch auf das Bett neben Maev und riss sie aus ihrem Schlaf. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, sich durch ihre Massen an Gedanken in den Schlaf zu denken. Eine seltsame Vorstellung. Und jetzt hatte man sie apruppt und äußerst unsanft aus diesem traumlosen Schlaf gezerrt. Sie öffnete die Augen, ihre Hand an ihrem Dolch und blinzelte in die plötzliche Helligkeit um sie herum. Was sie sah waren zwei paar grüner Augen, welche in ihre blickten und ein breites Lächeln darunter. Slaeth. Er war also zurück und er hatte sie, nicht gerade auf die sanfte Art, geweckt.

„Ah, du bist ja wach." Schmunzelte er.

„Ja, jetzt…" Grummelte Maev und ließ ihren Dolch wieder los. „Gratulation, du hast es geschafft, mich aus dem bisschen Ruhe, was mir am Tag so bleibt, zu zerren." Ihr Blick war ärgerlich und sie machte keine Anstalten sich von ihrem Schlafplatz zu erheben.

„Hey, tut mir wirklich leid." Mit diesen Worten machte er einen eleganten Satz und kam auf Maev zum liegen. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir zwei ruhig noch ein wenig hier bleiben." Grinste er ihr frech entgegen. Maevs Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt und raste nun förmlich. Entgeistert stieß sie ihn von sich weg.

„Runter von mir! Sofort! Spinnst du?" Slaeth landete mit einem unsanften Rums auf dem Boden neben dem Bett als Maev aufgesprungen war und Slaeth von sich gestoßen hatte. Maulend rieb er sich seinen Po.

„Man, du musst auch immer gleich übertreiben…"

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!" Maev war immer noch entgeistert und schrie aus Leibeskräften, sodass Slaeth gar nicht anders konnte, als sie fassungslos anzustarren. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Immer noch raste ihr Herz wie verrückt. Aber das war wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie immer noch nicht völlig wach gewesen war und er sich einfach so auf sie hatte fallen lassen. Ja, genau so musste es sein. Der Kerl hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle. Dieserlei Späße konnte er sich vielleicht mit seinen Dirnen und sonstigen Verehrerinnen erlauben, aber nicht mit ihr. Nicht mit Maev!

„Hey, ist ja gut. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so empfindlich auf Berührungen reagierst. Wenn du mich vorher gewarnt hättest, dann wäre ich sicherlich nicht auf diese Idee gekommen. Mein armer Hintern!" Immer noch rieb er an der Stelle, wo er auf den Boden gestürzt war. Maev beruhigte sich langsam wieder und stand da, halb verschlafen, halb wach und sah ihn an.

„Mach das nie wieder, klar?" Er nickte.

„Ja. Tut mir leid." Sie nickte und drehte sich weg.

„Hey, alles klar? Das war doch jetzt wirklich nicht so schlimm, komm schon." Er trat zu ihr hinüber und berührte sie sachte am Arm. Maev schluckte. Wieso musste er sie immer betatschen? Konnte er nicht einfach einmal aufhören damit, sie ständig anzufassen? Das verunsicherte sie.

„Ist schon gut!" Schnell zog sie ihren Arm weg und trat wieder hinüber zum Bett. „Alles prima. Aber hör einfach in Zukunft auf damit, in Ordnung?" Er schwieg mit geöffnetem Mund, wollte wohl etwas erwidern, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und nickte.

„Ist gut." Sie deutete auf das Buch.

„Also? Wie sieht's aus?" Fragte sie, ohne ihren Blick von Slaeth zu wenden, welcher sich scheinbar unwohl darunter fühlte und nervös von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

„Wie, ‚wie sieht's aus'?"

„Na, wie es aussieht eben. Hast du was herausgefunden oder bist du auf einen Hehler gestoßen, der es haben will?" Er gewann seine Fassung wieder und nickte.

„Ja… also, nein." Maev sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was denn nun?"

„Jein." Die junge Diebin runzelte die Stirn.

„Ah. Sehr informativ." Slaeth schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Dann lass mich eben ausreden. Also ich habe mit einer jungen Frau gesprochen, die sich mit Magie und dergleichen auskennt und sie sagte mir, das Buch sei… nein anders. Sie wusste eigentlich gar nicht, dass es ein Buch ist. Ich habe sie belauscht, als sie mit diesem Mimus geredet hat."

„Mimus?" Maev wurde hellhörig und der Kloß in ihrem Hals war wieder da. Slaeth schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ja, Mimus. Sie sagte…"

„Wer war diese Frau?" Interessiert und mit einem Anflug von Unruhe auf den ebenmäßigen Zügen blickte Maev zu Slaeth.

„Das ist doch jetzt egal, sie hat also gesagt, dass…"

„Das ist mir ganz und gar nicht egal. Wer war sie?" Maevs Tonfall wurde schärfer und ihre Stimmlage mindestens eine ganze Oktave höher. Slaeth zog die Brauen hoch und eine Falte erschien dazwischen.

„Ist ja gut… also Ihr Name ist Kibu und sie…"

„Was?" Maev war fassungslos. Slaeth seinerseits verdrehte die Augen und fuhr sie barsch an.

„Jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden, Maev!" Sie wiederum verstummte zwar, ballte allerdings die Hände zu Fäusten, als der Dieb fortfuhr. „Sie hat also gesagt, das Buch sei sehr gefährlich und definitiv sehr viel wert. Wenn es in die falschen Hände geriete, dann, weiß Gott, was passieren würde. Deshalb… werden wir jetzt einen hochrangigen Schattenmagier ausfindig machen, dem wir dieses Buch zu einem, na ja, nennen wir es, Spottpreis, verkaufen werden." Er lachte verschlagen, doch Maev schwieg weiterhin, sah ihn nur zornig an. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte verstummte der junge Dieb. „Was ist denn los?"

„Kibu."

„Ja und? Was ist mit ihr?" Maev lachte emotionslos.

„Ach nichts weiter. Nur, dass sie meine Schwester ist, nahezu banal, nicht wahr?" Sie lachte immer noch hohl und verstummte dann mit einem Mal. Slaeths Gesicht sprach Bände und er schien seine Fassung beinahe gänzlich zu verlieren.

„Kibu. Ist deine Schwester. Kibu. Deine Schwester. Deine Schwester?"

„Ja." Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Das gibt es doch nicht."

„Siehst du doch."

„Ihr seid ja ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht.

„NA HERZLICHEN DANK AUCH!" Brüllte Maev und Slaeth verstummte abermals. Nach einer langen Pause sah er wieder zu ihr hoch und murmelte kleinlaut: „Tut mir leid?" Maev schnaubte.

„Ja, dir tut es leid. Wie immer. Natürlich. Kannst du nicht vielleicht mal vorher über gewisse Dinge, die du sagst, nachdenken, ehe du sie aussprichst? Du gehst mir gewaltig auf die Nerven!" Er sah schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Ich meinte das doch gar nicht so. Ich meinte nur, weil sie so magiebewandert ist und du überhaupt nicht. Und weil… Na ja, weil sie eine richtige Dame ist und du…" Er brach ab als er ihren Blick sah und Maev die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ein kleines Mädchen?" Er zögerte, dann nickte er erneut und schwieg. Maev schnaubte. „Dann werde ich dir jetzt mal zeigen, was dieses kleine Mädchen alles kann. Komm mit." Sie nahm das Buch und ihre Habe und verschwand nach unten. Slaeth folgte ihr schnell…

…und prallte gegen Maev.

„Heeey, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder… oh!" Vor ihnen hatten sich zwei Männer postiert, der eine mit feuerrotem langen Haar, der andere mit einem braunen Zopf. Maev schluckte.

„Ehm… dürften wir bitte durch?" Der Braunhaarige stieß heftig die Luft aus.

„Wovon träumst du nachts?" Sie startete einen neuen Versuch.

„Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ihr uns hier festhalten solltet." Ein dumpfes Lachen erklang als Mimus auf das Päckchen unter Maevs Arm deutete.

„Ich aber. Gib es mir und du kannst durch, nichts wird passieren und von mir aus lassen wir dich und deinen jämmerlichen kleinen Freund laufen." Sie verbarg das Paket hinter ihrem Rücken, steckte es unauffällig hinein in ihren Rucksack.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?" Mercredias lachte.

„Meinst du wir könnten es uns nicht holen?" Mimus sah sie scharf an und Maev blickte verstohlen zu Slaeth.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht…" Mimus' Hand schnellte vor, um Maevs Rucksack zu packen.

„Jetzt hör schon auf mit den Spielchen, das ist kein Spaß!" Slaeth schlug seine Hand zur Seite.

„Hey, Freundchen. Griffel weg, sonst setzt es was." Mercredias schmunzelte.

„Sagt wer?"

„Sage ich."

„Oh ja, das sehe ich. Ein armer Straßendieb. Wie heldenhaft." Maev sah, wie Slaeths Mund immer schmaler wurde.

„Pass ja auf, was du sagst, mein Freund, es könnten deine letzten Worte gewesen sein." Mercredias lachte schallend.

„Ein guter Witz." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Wobei ihr beiden wohl kaum in der Situation seid, Witze zu machen." Slaeth knurrte.

„Oh, der Straßenköter wird wütend."

„Hüte deine Zunge." Grollte Slaeth Mercredias an. Wieder lachte der rothaarige Magier nur. Maev war sich der Lage bewusst. Vor ihr stand Mercredias, ein angesehener Magier des Hauses Andilien. Daneben Mimus, der wohl seit neustem immer mehr Zeit im Sanktum der Hexenmeister verbrachte, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er Schwarze Magie beherrschte… zumindest ein Wenig vielleicht. Sie sollten besser sehen, dass sie irgendwie entkommen konnten, denn sonst war ihre Situation ausweglos. Es sei denn, sie würde ihnen das Buch übergeben. Aber das würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Da ließe sie sich lieber von den beiden dazu zwingen, als es freiwillig auszuhändigen und sie zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass sie es tun würden, wenn sie das Buch nicht herausgab.

Slaeth hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Dolch gezückt und auch Mercredias sah sprungbereit aus. Als die Situation zu eskalieren drohte reagierte Maev instinktiv und trat dem Magier heftig auf den Fuß und der Absatz ihrer Stiefel bohrte sich in den dicken Stoff seines Schuhwerkes. Er schrie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf und Maev rannte los. Mimus versuchte noch sie festzuhalten, geriet allerdings ordentlich ins Wanken, als Slaeths Faust in seiner Magengegend landete. Wie zwei Kaninchen schlugen Maev und Slaeth einen Haken und waren auch schon aus der Taverne verschwunden.

„Lauf!" Brüllte er ihr zu und zog sie in seinem Sprint hinter sich her.

„Was denkst du was ich vorhabe!" Rief sie bloß zurück und versuchte mit Slaeth mitzuhalten. „Wohin rennst du denn?" Fragte sie, nach Luft schnappend, als sie den Sonnenzornturm erreichten.

„Wirst du gleich sehen." Erwiderte er und stolperte die Anhöhe hinauf, seine Hand ausgestreckt, um die Kugel des Transmitters zu berühren, welcher sie unverzüglich in die Ruinen von Lordaeron teleportieren sollte.

Maev überkam eine leichte Übelkeit, als die Welt um sie herum zu explodieren drohte. Gleißende Lichter und Helle Blitze zogen sich um sie herum zusammen und schienen sie nach vorne zu ziehen, hinein in einen Strom von Wind. Und dann stand Maev… wobei sie eher taumelte. Slaeth fing sie auf und sah sie an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kleines?" Sie nickte nur, immer noch perplex, was soeben geschehen war.

„Wo sind wir?" Murmelte sie. Slaeth strich ihr kurz über die Wange und zog sie an der Hand weiter, allerdings etwas langsamer als zuvor.

„Das war gar nicht mal so unübel für ein kleines Mädchen." Schmunzelte er. Maev grummelte leise. „Wir sind in den Ruinen von Lordaeron. In Unterstadt, der Hauptstadt der Verlassenen."

„Verlassene? Wie sind wir hier hingekommen, was war das gerade?" Fragte sie völlig verwirrt.

„Nun, wir haben uns teleportiert. Und zwar nach Unterstadt, das war die nächste Stadt, die wir erreichen konnten, um zu flüchten. Und jetzt werden wir nach Brill gehen. Komm mit."

„Brill? Wo liegt das?"

„Nicht sehr weit von hier. Vertrau mir einfach." Seine Stimme war weich und er lächelte über ihre Verwirrung. „Wir werden erst einmal dort untertauchen müssen, es ist eigentlich relativ gemütlich für eine Stadt der Verlassenen." Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Hast du schon einmal einen Teleporter benutzt?" Maev schüttelte den Kopf und langsam verflog ihre Übelkeit.

„Nein. Ich glaube ich vertrage das nicht." Slaeth lächelte.

„Ach das kommt mit der Zeit. Mir ging es am Anfang auch nicht anders. Es ist sehr ungewohnt, besonders, wenn man in einer Hetzjagd hineingerät." Leise lachte er und Maev begann alles allmählich zu realisieren und wurde sich ihrer Unwissenheit bewusst. Sie errötete und kam sich unwahrscheinlich klein und dumm vor. Sie kannte weder Unterstadt, noch Brill, noch hatte sie jemals einen Teleporter gesehen, geschweige denn benutzt. Sie hatte ja gewusst, das Slaeth ein Herumtreiber war, aber dass er bereits SO viel herumgekommen war, das faszinierte sie. Würde sie bald auch so viele Städte und Dinge der Welt kennen lernen durch ihn? Irgendwie kam sie sich seltsam dabei vor, wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass sie demnächst mit diesem Mann würde reisen müssen. Nicht, dass er ihr nicht gefiel, aber es war dennoch eine seltsame Vorstellung. Slaeth und sie. Sie und Slaeth. Das Diebespärchen, in Azeroth gefahndet, bestraft mit der Höchststrafe und auf der Flucht. Je öfter und lebhafter sie sich die Gerüchte und Geschichten ausmalte, wie sie und Slaeth von allen gejagt auf der Flucht waren und untertauchen mussten, desto interessanter fand sie sie mit einem Mal. Wieso eigentlich nicht. Sie verstanden sich doch eigentlich recht gut. Bis auf dass er sie ständig irgendwie aufregen musste. Aber das würde sie ihm schon noch austreiben.

Endlich kamen sie an einem verfallenen Dorf an, welches mitten in der grauen Einöde des Silberwaldes lag. Die Häuser waren halb verrottet, das Holz verfault und die Einwohner Untote, halb verwest, einige sogar gänzlich konserviert. Es lag ein stinkender Geruch in der Luft und hier und da stieg grüner Qualm auf, welcher ohne Zweifel von irgendwelchen fauligen Überresten stammte, die einfach so irgendwo liegen gelassen worden waren. Die Häuser sahen aus wie Bruchbuden, baufällig und als würden sie jeden Moment zusammenstürzen. Die Wege waren schlammig und voller Abfall und Getier. Spinnenweben hingen überall, genauso wie Moder und übrig gebliebene Gliedmaßen. Und hier sollten sie leben? Maev unterdrückte einen Würgereiz, als eine Madenstraße vor ihr über den Weg glitschte.

„Das ist… widerlich!" murmelte sie und Slaeth zog sie mit, trat, ohne der Straße weitere Beachtung zu schenken, einige der Maden platt und grinste als sie an die Pforte der windschiefen Taverne kamen.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Brill. Hier werden wir für die nächste Zeit wohnen, also mach es dir schon mal gemütlich, Schatz!"


End file.
